Toque de primavera
by angelic94
Summary: Hola soy sakura haruno y asisto a la academia Konoha Gakuren para chicos especiales, donde el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza, pero lo más impresionante es que Kin Umino fue asesinada en la biblioteca de antigüedades y estoy dispuesta a saber por que fue asesinada más a un cuando yo también debería estar muerta.
1. Se tu secreto

Hola a todos los lectores esta es una adaptación de la saga mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Conozco tu secreto. _

Ino Yamanaka se inclinó más cerca del espejo sobre el lavabo y puso otra capa de gloss rosa pálido en sus labios, ignorándome deliberadamente en la manera que todas las chicas bonitas y populares hacían.

En la manera que todos hacían en la Academia Konoha Gakuren.

—Conozco tu secreto —repetí en voz más alta.

Me aparté de la estatua de una Ninfa del mar contra la que había estado apoyada, paseando hacia la puerta que guiaba fuera del cuarto de baño de las chicas, y lo cerraba. Podría no preocuparme quién sabía el pequeño y sucio secreto de Ino, pero estaba de acuerdo en apostar que ella lo haría antes de lo que pensábamos. Este era el por qué me había asegurado que todos los puestos de blanco mármol estuvieran vacíos y esperé a que el resto de las amigas de Ino dejaran sus sitios en el sofá acolchado en la esquina antes de acercarme a ella.

Una vez Ino estuvo satisfecha de que sus labios estuvieran brillantes con un alto lustre, metió el tubo en las profundidades de su bolso de tamaño. A continuación, sacó el cepillo y se cepilló su suaves y dorados mechones. Aún ignorándome.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, apoyada contra la puerta, y esperé. Las intrincadas figuras altas de Guerreros y Monstruos tallados en la pesada puerta de madera presionaban contra mi espalda, pero ignoré los extraños bultos y sacudidas. Los doscientos dólares que había conseguido por este trabajo significaban que podía afrontar ser paciente.

Después de otros dos minutos, cuando su pelo había sido cepillado una docena de veces y se dio cuenta que actualmente no me estaba, ya sabes, yendo, Ino finalmente se dignó a girarse y mirarme. Sus ojos azules miraron mis pantalones, la camiseta gráfica, la sudadera con capucha verde musgo de cremallera, y soltó un pequeño bufido de disgusto, obviamente ofendida de que no llevara el último diseño como ella. Que no estuviera a la moda parecía darle una palmadita a ella y sus amigas que sí iban.

Aparentemente, el tema de hoy había sido los rombos, porque los patrones estaba en cualquier cosa que Ino llevaba, desde la sudadera de cachemira a su falda negra plisada a las medias negras y violetas que mostraban sus piernas. El contraste de colores claros y oscuros la hacía perfecta, la piel ámbar parecía mucho más luminosa. Así como el brillante brillo de labios.

—¿Conoces mi secreto? —repitió Ino, una burla creció en su voz

—. ¿Y qué secreto sería ese?

Así que la Valquiria quería ser mocosa. Ningún problema.

Sonreí. —Sé que tomaste el brazalete encantado. El que Shikamaru Nara iba a darle a Temari Subakuno como un regalo de irás-al-baile-de-bienvenida-conmigo. Lo arrebataste de su escritorio en su dormitorio ayer cuando te estaba ayudando con tu luminoso papel de inglés.

Por primera vez, la duda parpadeó en los ojos de Ino, y la incredulidad llenó su cara bonita antes de que fuera capaz de esconderla. Ahora, ella me estaba mirando —realmente me miraba — intentando averiguar quién era y qué quería. Después de un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Tú eres esa chica Gitana —murmuró Ino—. La que ve cosas.

Esa chica Gitana. Así es cómo todos en la Academia Konoha Gakuren me llamaban. Principalmente porque era la única Gitana atrapada aquí en esta escuela para fenómenos Guerreros Mágicos. La chica de clase media cuya extraña habilidad había aterrizado aquí entre los ricos, populares, y sin lugar a dudas poderosos. Como Ino Yamanaka, una consentida, mimada aspirante a princesa que también era una Valquiria.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Ino—. ¿Sasha? ¿Sayaka?

Guau. Estaba impresionada que ella incluso supiera que comenzaba con Sa.

—Sakura —la dije—. Sakura Haruno .

—Bueno, Sakura Haruno —dijo Ino, volviendo su atención a su bolso—. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Su voz y su cara ambas eran tan suaves como el dorado y plateado espejo delante de ella. Podría incluso haberla creído, si sus manos no hubieran apretado el trozo más pequeño cuando puso su cepillo de vuelta en su bolso. Si no hubiera conocido cuán bien mentían las chicas como ella.

Justo lo bien que todos podían mentir.

Alcancé dentro de mi mochila gris y saqué una bolsa de plástico. Un pequeño encanto plateado con forma de rosa brillaba dentro. También podría haberle mostrado una bolsa llena de bote por la manera que Ino visiblemente retrocedió.

—¿Dónde… dónde conseguiste eso? —susurró ella.

—Shikamaru no había terminado de poner todos los dijes en el brazalete de Temari cuando te lo mostró durante tu sesión de tutoría ayer por la tarde —dije—. Encontré este detrás de su escritorio en su dormitorio. Se cayó allí cuando agarraste el brazalete y lo metiste en tu bolso.

Ino soltó una risa, aún manteniendo la actuación. —¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Porque estás loca por Shikamaru. No quieres que le pida salir a Temari. Le quieres para ti.

Ino se desplomó, sus manos cayeron hacia uno de los lavabos que estaban trazados en línea en la pared debajo del espejo. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los plateados grifos, los cuales tenían la forma de la cabeza de la Hidra, antes deslizándose hacia el lavabo. Sus uñas con manicura francesa peleaban a través del blanco mármol, y las pálidas chispas violetas de Magia salían de sus dedos. Ino sólo podría tener diecisiete años como yo, pero las Valquirias eran increíblemente fuertes. Sabía que si ella quería, Ino Yamanaka podía arrancar el lavabo de la pared más fácil que Hulk.

Quizá debería haber tenido miedo de la Valquiria, de las chispas rosas de la extraña princesa, y especialmente de su fuerza y lo que me podía hacer con ella. Pero no lo tenía. Ya había perdido a una de las personas que más me importaban. Todo lo demás se apagaba en comparación con eso.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Ino, su voz apenas un susurro.

Me encogí de hombros. —Porque, como expusiste, veo cosas. Y tan pronto como encontré este dije, supe que fuiste tú quien tomó el brazalete. —No le dije a Ino nada más sobre mi don Gitano, sobre mi habilidad para saber la historia de un objeto sólo con tocarlo, y ella no preguntó.

En su lugar, la Valquiria siguió mirándome con sus ojos azules. Después de treinta segundos de silencio, tomó algún tipo de decisión. Ino se enderezó, alcanzó su bolso una vez más, y sacó su billetero. Este hacía juego con el diseño de su bolso.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. ¿Cuánto costará que me des ese dije y olvides todo esto? ¿Cien dólares? ¿Dos?

Esta vez, mis manos fueron las que se apretaron en puños. Ella estaba intentando comprarme. No había esperado nada menos, pero el gesto aún me enfadaba. Como todos los demás en la Academia Konaha Gakuren, Ino Yamanaka podía afrontar lo mejor de todo. Unos pocos cientos de dólares no era nada para ella. Se había gastado mucho más en su alucinante bolso.

Pero unos pocos cientos de dólares no eran nada para mí. Eran ropas y comics y un móvil y una docena de otras cosas por las que chicas como Ino nunca tendrían que preocuparse.

—Shikamaru ya me pagó —dije.

—¿Y? —dijo ella—. Te pagaré más. Cuánto más quieres.

—Lo siento. Una vez doy mi palabra a alguien, la mantengo. Y le dije a Shikamaru que encontraría el brazalete encantado para él.

Ino ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si yo fuera alguna extraña criatura que nunca había visto antes, algún Monstruo Mitológico disfrazado como una chica adolescente. Quizás era estúpida, por no tomar el dinero que estaba tan de acuerdo en darme. Pero mi madre no habría tomado el dinero de Ino, no si ella ya había hecho la promesa a alguien más. Mi madre, Tsunade, había sido Gitana, justo como yo. Con un don, justo como yo.

Durante un momento, mi corazón dolió con la culpa y la nostalgia. Mi madre se había ido, y la echaba mucho de menos.

Sacudí la cabeza, para empujar a un lado el dolor.

—Mira, sólo dame el brazalete. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Eso es todo lo que Shikamaru quiere.

Los labios de Ino se tensaron. —¿Él… él lo sabe? ¿Qué tomé el brazalete? ¿Y por qué?

—Aún no. Pero lo sabrá si no me lo das. Ahora mismo.

Abrí la parte superior de la bolsa de plástico y la levanté hacia ella. Ino miró a la rosa encantada brillando dentro. Se mordió el labio rosa, manchando sus dientes de rosa, y apartando la mirada.

—Bien —murmuró ella—. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo tomé en primer lugar.

Yo lo hice porque había brillado en Ino cuando había tocado el dije. Tan pronto como mis dedos habían rozado la rosa plateada, una imagen de la rubia Valquiria había saltado en mi cabeza. Había visto a Ino sentada en el escritorio de Shikamaru, mirando el brazalete, sus dedos tensos alrededor de los eslabones de metal como si quisiera romperlo en dos.

Y había sentido las emociones de la otra chica, también, la manera de la que siempre hago cuando toco un objeto o incluso a otra persona. Había sentido el calor de Ino, pulsando celosamente porque Shikamaru estuviera pensando pedir salir a Temari. La caliente, suave y gaseosa pérdida de cabeza que Ino tenía por Shikamaru, a pesar del hecho de que él era un total Holgazán y ella era parte de la multitud popular. Su fría y dolorosa desesperación era porque a ella no le gustaba nadie que el resto de sus amigos esnob aprobaran.

Pero no le dije a Ino nada de eso. Al menos la gente conocía mi don y las cosas que veía y sentía, a lo mejor.

Ino sacó el brazalete de su bolsa. Shikamaru Nara podría ser un Holgazán, pero tenía dinero, también, lo cual era por lo que el brazalete era algo pesado y caro cargado con una docena de dijes que tintineaban juntos. Las uñas de Ino pelearon con uno de los dijes, un pequeño corazón, y más chispas rosas de Magia fluyeron como luciérnagas en el aire.

Levanté la bolsa otra vez, y Ino tiró el brazalete dentro. Cerré la parte superior y até el plástico, con cuidado de no tocar la joya. No quería otro desliz que mostrara la psique de Ino Yamanaka. Al principio casi me había hecho sentir lastima por ella.

Pero cualquier simpatía que pudiera tener por Ino desapareció cuando la Valquiria me dio una fría y altiva mirada que para muchas chicas significa que antes ella la había perfeccionado.

—Cuéntale a alguien esto, Sakura Haruno, y te estrangularé con esa fea sudadera que llevas. ¿Me comprendes?

—Seguro —dije en un agradable tono—. Pero podrías retocarte antes de ir a tu siguiente clase, Ino. Tu brillo labial te ha manchado.

Los ojos de la Valquiria se estrecharon, pero ignoré su venenosa mirada sucia, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño y saliendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?


	2. Psicometría

Hola a todos los lectores me alegro muchísimo de que les guste la historia, esta es una adaptación de la saga mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen, espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

_Psicometría_

Salí del cuarto de baño y entré en el pasillo. De algún lugar en lo más profundo del edificio, una campada sonó, avisándome que tenía cinco minutos para llegar a mi siguiente clase, así que caí en el flujo de estudiantes caminando hacia el ala oeste del edificio de Historia Inglesa.

Desde fuera, la Academia parecía una escuela élite de una escuela, estaba localizada en Konoha, justo fuera del Pais del viento y del Trueno. Todo sobre esta Academia susurraba dinero, poder, y exhibicionismo, desde la hiedra que cubría la piedra de los edificios, al comedor que era más como un restaurante de cinco estrellas que la cafetería de una escuela. Sí, desde fuera, la Academia parecía exactamente el tipo de lugar que la gente rica enviaría a sus malcriados confiados y financiados bebés a una preparación para que fueran a, Iwagakure, Kaminari no Kuni, o alguna Academia cara aceptable.

Dentro, era una historia diferente.

A primera vista, todo parecía normal, si bien un poco viciado y totalmente pasado de moda. Ya sabes, armaduras pulidas alineadas en las paredes, cada una agarrando una afilada y puntiaguda arma. Las piedras talladas y caros cuadros de Batallas Mitológicas cubriendo las paredes. Blancas estatuas de mármol de Dioses y Diosas de pie en las esquinas, sus caras giradas hacia el otro y las manos levantadas sobre sus bocas, como si estuvieran cotilleando sobre todo el que pasaba por sus posiciones.

Y entonces, estaban los estudiantes. Edades entre dieciséis a veintiuno, todos los estudiantes de primer año por encima de los dieciséis, todas las formas, tamaños, y etnias, con libros y mochilas en una mano y sus móviles en la otra, mandando mensajes, hablando, y caminando todo al mismo tiempo. Cada uno llevaba las ropas más caras que sus padres podían afrontar.

Pero si podías pasar de los diseños estropeados y la electrónica llamativa, notabas otras cosas. Cosas extrañas. Como el hecho de que muchos de los estudiantes llevaban armas. Espadas, arcos, y la mayoría del personal, lo metía todo en lo que parecía como lujosas bolsas de tenis de cuero. El color coordinado para hacer juego con el uniforme diario, por supuesto.

Las armas solo eran accesorios en Konoha Gakugen. Símbolos de estatus de quién eras, lo que podías hacer, y cuánto dinero tenían tus padres. Justo como las coloridas chispas y destellos de Magia que chisporroteaban en el aire como electricidad estática. Incluso el Holgazán más humilde aquí sabía cortar la cabeza de alguien con una espada o podía hacerte papilla solo por murmurar un hechizo o dos.

Era como ir a la escuela en un episodio de "_Xena: La Princesa Guerrera"_.

Esto es lo que todos los chicos en la Academia Konoha Gakuren era —Guerreros Mitológicos reales y vivos—. O al menos los descendientes de sus ta-ta-lo que sean de ellos. Las chicas eran Amazonas y Valquirias, la gran parte, mientras los chicos tendían a ser Romanos o Vikingos. Pero había otros tipos de Guerreros mezclados también; Espartanos, Persas, Troyanos, Celtas, Samuráis, Ninjas, y todo entremedias, de cada antigua cultura, mito, o cuento de hada que imaginaras y muchos que no hayas oído. Cada uno con sus propias habilidades especiales de Magia, y los egos haciendo juego.

Como regla general, todos eran ricos, guapos, y peligrosos.

Todos excepto yo.

Nadie me miró y nadie me habló cuando caminé con dificultad hacia mi sexta clase historia de la mitología. Era esa "Chica Gitana", y no era rica, poderosa, popular, guapa, o lo bastante importante para registrar el radar social de alguien. Era a finales de Octubre ahora, casi dos meses en términos del otoño, y aún tenía que hacer un amigo. Ni siquiera tenía a alguien casual con el quién sentarme en el almuerzo en el comedor. Pero mi estado sin amistades no me molestaba.

No mucho, desde la muerte de mi madre hacía seis meses.

Me deslicé en mi asiento en la clase de Historia de la Mitología de la Profesora Kurenai justo antes de que la campana sonara otra vez, indicando que todos deberían estar donde se suponían que tendrían que estar ahora.

Shikamaru Nara se giró en su asiento, el cual estaba delante de mí. —¿Lo encontraste ya? —susurró él.

Shikamaru era un tipo alto, un metro ochenta incluso con una huesuda y larguirucha constitución. Él siempre me recordaba a un triángulo, porque era todo ángulos, desde los tobillos a sus rodillas y sus codos. Incluso su nariz era recta y puntiaguda. Su pelo y piel eran marrón oscura, y sus ojos eran color negro, Podía ver por qué le gustaba a Ino. Shikamaru era dulce y mono, en esa tímida y tranquila manera como muchos chicos. Pero Shikamaru no era ningún tipo de Holgazán, era un incondicional en la banda y el batería principal de la Banda en Marcha de la Academia Konoha, incluso aunque él solo tenía diecisiete años y era un estudiante de segundo año como yo. Shikamaru era un Celta y supuestamente tenía algún tipo de talento Mágico para la música, como un Guerrero Bardo o algo. No sabía exactamente qué. La mayor parte, intentaba no notar semejantes cosas. Intentaba no notar muchas cosas en Konoha, especialmente el hecho de cuánto no pertenecía aquí.

Le entregué a Shikamaru el brazalete embolsado, con cuidado de que mis dedos no tocaran los suyos para que no brillara en la banda de Holgazán. Porque además de sentir las emociones de Ino, también había conseguido un vistazo de las de Shikamaru cuando había pillado el hechizo a rosas desde detrás de su escritorio ayer. No solo veía la persona que había tocado algo la última vez, podía ver a todos los que manejaron un objeto. Siempre.

Lo cual significaba que sabía a quién Shikamaru quería realmente darle el brazalete plateado y que no era a Temari subakuno como él proclamaba.

—Como prometí —dije—. Ahora, es tu turno.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Él puso un billete de cien dólares, la parte final de mi comisión, en mi escritorio. Tomé el dinero y lo deslicé en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Como regla general, ignoro a todos los otros estudiantes de Konoha, y ellos me ignoran a mí, al menos hasta que ellos necesitan encontrar algo. Era la misma actuación que había hecho en mi viejo Instituto público para ganar dinero extra. Por un precio justo, encontraba cosas que estaban perdidas, robadas, o aparte de eso inalcanzables. Llaves, billeteras, móviles, mascotas, sujetadores abandonados, y calzoncillos arrugados.

Había oído a una Amazona en mi clase de cálculo quejándose de que había perdido su móvil, así que me había ofrecido a encontrarlo por ella, por una pequeña comisión. Ella había pensado que estaba loca, hasta que pillé el teléfono en la parte de atrás de su taquilla. Suponiendo que ella lo había dejado en otro bolso. Después de eso, la voz había corrido por el campus sobre lo que hacía. Los negocios no estaban exactamente en auge aún, pero estaban subiendo.

Desde que mi don Gitano me deja tocar un objeto e inmediatamente sé, veo, y siento su historia, no era demasiado difícil para mí encontrar o averiguar cosas. Seguro, si algo se perdía, actualmente no podía, ya sabes, tocarlo, aparte de eso, el artículo no estaría perdido en primer lugar. Pero la gente deja sensaciones en todas partes sobre todo tipo de cosas. Lo que tienen para almorzar, qué películas quieren ver esta noche, lo que realmente piensan de sus llamados mejores amigos.

Normalmente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar rozando mis dedos a través del escritorio de los chicos o hurgar a través del bolso de las chicas para conseguir una buena idea sobre dónde había dejado la última vez su billetera o dónde ellas habían dejado sus móviles. Y si inmediatamente no veía la localización exacta del artículo perdido, entonces seguía tocando cosas hasta que lo hacía, o conseguía una imagen de quién podría haberlo tomado. Como Ino Yamanaka arrebatando el brazalete encantado del escritorio de Shikamaru. Algunas veces, me siento como Gretel, siguiendo un rastro de migas de pan psíquico hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando.

Había incluso un nombre para lo que podía hacer: Psicometría. Una manera lujosa y respetable de decir que veía imágenes en mi cabeza y conseguía destellos de los sentimientos de otras personas, tanto si quería verlas como si no.

Aún así, una parte de mí disfrutaba sabiendo los secretos de otras personas, viendo todas las cosas grandes y pequeñas que tan desesperadamente intentaban esconder de todos, incluyéndose a sí mismos algunas veces. Eso me hacía sentir inteligente y fuerte y poderosa y determinada a no hacer cosas estúpidas, como dejar que un chico tome imágenes de mí en ropa interior.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó Shikamaru—. ¿El brazalete?

Durante un momento, pensé en delatar a Ino y decirle a Shikamaru su masivo aplaste sobre él. Pero desde que la Valquiria no me había querido abiertamente en el cuarto de baño, solo amenazado vagamente, decidí salvar ese trozo de información para el momento en el que realmente lo necesitara. Desde que no tenía dinero, fuerza, o un poder Mágico genial como los otros chicos en la Academia, la información era la única palanca real que tenía, y no veía razón para abastecerme.

—Oh, lo encontré detrás de tu escritorio en tu dormitorio. —El hechizo a rosas de todas maneras. Había estado metido a presión entre el escritorio y la pared.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. —Pero miré allí. Sé que lo hice. Miré en todas partes.

—Creo que no miraste lo suficiente —dije en un vago tono, y saqué mi libro de Historia de la Mitología de la mochila.

Shikamaru abrió la boca para preguntarme algo más cuando la Profesora Kurenai golpeó en su pódium con el delgado cetro de plata pasado de moda que también usada como puntero. Kurenai era de descendencia Griega, como muchos de los Profesores y chicos en Konoha. Era una mujer Alta con grueso y fornido cuerpo, piel bronceada, y pelo negro que siempre llevaba en un alto y tenso moño. Llevaba un traje de pantalón verde.

Parecía toda severa y seria, pero Kurenai era una de las mejores Profesoras en Konoha. Ella al menos intentaba hacer interesante su clase de Historia de la Mitología así que algunas veces nos dejaba jugar y hacer puzzles y cosas, más que memorizar aburridos hechos.

—Abran sus libros por la página treinta y nueve —dijo la Profesora Kurenai, su suave mirada roja pasó de estudiante a estudiante—. Hoy, hablaremos algo más sobre Colimillo Blanco cuando sus Guerreros lucharon para defendernos de Loki y a sus Akatsukis.

Pero hoy no iba a ser un día divertido. Giré los ojos y lo hice cuando ella preguntó.

Además de ir a la escuela con todos los chicos Guerreros Mitológicos, también tenía que aprender todas sus estúpidas historias. Y, por supuesto, había un grupo de chicos de Magia buena que se habían unido y se llamaban Colmillo Blanco cuyo único propósito era luchar contra un grupo de chicos de Magia negra llamados Akatsukis que querían… bueno, traer el Caos.

Hasta ahora, la Profesora Kurenai había sido bastante vaga sobre qué era exactamente el Caos, y yo no había puesto exactamente intensa atención a todas las paparruchas de las cosas Mágicas. Pero adivinaba que estaba involucrada la muerte, la destrucción, y bla, bla, bla. Habría preferido leer los comic que había acumulado en la parte inferior de mi mochila. Al menos tenían algo basado en la realidad. Las mutaciones genéticas podrían ocurrir totalmente.

¿Pero Dioses y Diosas compitiendo? ¿Usando a chicos prodigio Guerreros para luchar alguna antigua batalla hoy en los tiempos modernos? ¿Con Monstruos Mitológicos lanzándose sólo por diversión? No estaba segura de creer todo eso. Pero todos aquí en Konoha lo hacían. Para ellos, los Mythos no eran sólo historias, ellos eran historia, incluso hechos, y todos ellos eran muy, muy reales.

Mientras la Profesora Kurenai hablaba monótonamente una y otra vez sobre cuán malvados eran los Akatsukis, miré por la ventana, viendo mi reflejo en el cristal. El pelo rosa ondulado, mi piel blanca invernal, y los ojos color Jade, hacían más juego con la sudadera con capucha que llevaba.

_Los ojos jade son ojos sonrientes._

Decía siempre mi madre en una voz burlona. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde oliva. Un apagado dolor inundó mi corazón. No era la primera vez, deseaba poder rebobinar el tiempo y volver a como habían sido las cosas antes de que viniera a la Academia Konoha Gakugen.

Hacía seis meses, había sido una adolescente normal. Bueno, tan normal como una chica con una extraña habilidad puede ser. Pero el don Gitano corre en la familia Haruno. Mi Abuela, Chiyo, podía ver el futuro. Mi madre, Tsunade, había sido capaz de decir si o no la gente estaba mintiendo al escuchar sus palabras. Y yo tenía la habilidad de saber, ser, y sentir cosas sólo por tocar a una persona o un objeto. Pero nuestros dones Gitanos siempre habían sido sólo eso —dones, pequeñas cosas que podíamos hacer— y no había pensado mucho en ellos, de dónde venían, o si otras personas tenían Magia como nosotros.

Hasta el día que recogí el cepillo del pelo de Fuka Momose después de gimnasia.

Habíamos estado en las taquillas cambiándonos después de jugar al baloncesto, el cual odiaba porque me succionaba totalmente. En serio, me succionaba en alto. Como si, me succionara tan desesperadamente que me las había arreglado para golpearme en la cabeza con la pelota cuando estaba intentando lanzar un tiro libre.

Después de clase, tenía calor y estaba sudada y había querido recogerme el pelo en una cola de caballo. El cepillo de Fuka había estado en el banco entre nosotras. Fuka no era una de mis amigas cercanas, pero estábamos en el mismo círculo semi-popular de chicas inteligentes. Algunas veces, nos colgábamos cuando nuestro grupo se reunía, así que la pregunté si podía usar su cepillo.

Fuka me había mirado durante un segundo, una extraña emoción destelló en sus ojos. —Seguro.

Lo recogí, nunca soñé que sentiría algo. A pesar de la Psicometría, normalmente no conseguía mucho de una vibración en común, cada día los objetos como los bolígrafos, los ordenadores, platos, o teléfonos. Cosas en lugares públicos que mucha gente usaba o que tenían una función simple y específica. Sólo conseguía grandes, profundos, vividos destellos en alta definición, cuando tocaba objetos de gente tenía una conexión personal, como la fotografía favorita o una apreciada pieza de joyería.

Pero tan pronto como mi mano se hubo acercado al cepillo, había visto una imagen de Fuka sentada en su cama con un hombre mayor. Él le acariciaba el largo pelo Rojo cientos de veces, exactamente como alguien reclama que se supone lo tienes que hacer. Entonces, cuando terminó con su pelo, el hombre había desatado la bata de Fuka, la hizo tumbarse en la cama, y comenzó a tocarla antes de quitarse sus pantalones.

Yo había comenzado a gritar entonces, y no paré.

Después de cinco minutos, me desmayé. Mi amiga Matsuri me había dicho que seguí gritando, incluso cuando los paramédicos vinieron a llevarme al hospital. Todos pensaban que estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico o algo.

Creo que Fuka lo supo. Lo de mi don Gitano y lo que podía hacer. Dos semanas antes, ella me había pedido que encontrara su teléfono perdido. Yo había caminado alrededor de la habitación de Fuka, toqué su escritorio, su mesilla de noche, su bolso, y sus estanterías, y eventualmente vi una imagen de su hermana menor agarrando el teléfono para poder fisgonear en los mensajes de textos de Fuka. Algunas veces, me preguntaba si Fuka había puesto su cepillo allí en el banco para que yo lo recogiera. Como haría alguien que lo supiera, como haría alguien que sintiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pasando.

Me había despertado en el hospital después de ese día. Mi madre, Tsunade, estaba allí, y le conté lo que había visto. Eso es lo que haces cuando algo terrible le está sucediendo a uno de tus amigos. Y el por qué mi madre era detective que había pasado su vida entera ayudando a la gente. Quería ser como ella.

Esa noche, mi madre había arrestado al padrastro de Fuka por abusar de ella. Mi madre había llamado cuando ella estaba en la estación de policía y me dijo que Fuka estaba a salvo ahora. Había prometido estar en casa en una hora, tan pronto como acabara el papeleo.

_Nunca lo hizo._

Mi madre había sido golpeada por un conductor borracho después de dejar la estación de policía esa noche. La Abuela Chiyo me había dicho que ella había muerto instantáneamente. Que nunca había visto al otro coche girar bruscamente hacia ella o que sintió el horrible dolor del golpe. Esperaba que fuera como ocurrió, porque mi madre había estado tan destrozada en el accidente que el ataúd había estado cerrado en su funeral. Lo que podía recordar de él, de todas formas.

No había vuelto a mi vieja escuela después de eso. Yo no había querido ver a nadie. No había querido hacer nada excepto tumbarme en mi cama y llorar.

Pero un día tres semanas después del funeral de mi madre, la Profesora Kurenai había aparecido en la casa de la Abuela Chiyo. Yo no sabía exactamente lo que Kurenai le había dicho, pero la Abuela había anunciado que finalmente era el momento de que fuera a la Academia Konoha Gakuren para que pudiera aprender cómo usar completamente mi don Gitano. Pensé que poder controlar mi Psicometría estaría bien, y nunca realmente comprendí lo que mi Abuela había querido decir cuando dijo finalmente, como si hubiese tenido que ir a Konoha todo el tiempo o algo.

—¿...Sakura?

El sonido de mi nombre me sacó de mis recuerdos.

—¿Qué?

Kurenai me miró fijamente sobre la moldura de sus gafas plateadas. —Te he preguntado qué Diosa fue responsable de la victoria de Colmillo Blanco sobre Loki y sus Akatsukis?

—Nike, la Diosa griega de la Victoria —dije automáticamente.

La Profesora Kurenai frunció el ceño. —¿Y cómo sabes eso, Sakura? No he mencionado a Nike aún. ¿Ya has leído el siguiente capítulo? Eso es muy aplicado por tu parte.

Había hecho muchas cosas la pasada noche, principalmente porque estaba cansada mentalmente y no había nada bueno en la TV. Dada mi falta de amigos en Konoha, no era como si tuviera algo más que hacer para ocupar mi tiempo aquí.

No creo que Kurenai lo dijera como una burla, pero las risas por lo bajo ondularon a través de la sala por sus palabras. Mis mejillas llamearon rojas, y me hundí un poco más bajo en mi asiento. Genial. Ahora, todos pensarían que era esa idiota chica Gitana que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estudiar. Podría ser cierto, y podría estar locamente orgullosa de mi 4.0 GPA, pero no quería que los otros chicos supieran eso.

Ocurría que no estaba lo bastante segura como para saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Kurenai. No pensaba que Nike hubiera sido mencionada en el capítulo que me había leído. Pero desde que no era la cosa más extraña con la que me había encontrado en Konoha, lo descarté de mi mente.

La Profesora Kurenai arponeó a alguien de las altas risitas con una mirada sucia antes de hacerle una pregunta incluso más obvia sobre los Akatsukis.

Cuando estuve segura que Kurenai no iba a preguntarme otra vez, volví a mirar por la ventana y medité melancólicamente cómo había causado la muerte de mi propia madre por recoger el cepillo de la chica equivocada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi review?


	3. Chiyo Haruno

Hola a todos los lectores me alegro muchísimo de que les guste la historia, esta es una adaptación de la saga mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen, espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

_Chiyo Haruno_

Historia de la Mitología fue mi última clase del día. Tan pronto como la campana sonó, guardé los libros de texto en mi mochila.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.

Shikamaru me llamó en un alegre adiós y deslizó la bolsa de plástico con la encantadora pulsera en uno de los bolsillos de su cargo de diseñador color kaki. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, me colgué la mochila al hombro y me fui.

Caminé por el pasillo lleno de gente, empujé la primera puerta que me crucé y di un paso fuera. Cinco edificios principales formaban el corazón de la Academia Konoha, matemáticas-ciencias, historia-inglés, el gimnasio, el comedor y la biblioteca todos agrupados flojamente, formando una estrella de cinco puntas. A pesar de que había estado yendo por dos meses, ahora, todos los edificios tenían el mismo aspecto para mí, oscura piedra gris, cubierta con una pesada y abundante capa de raíces y lianas de una hiedra brillante. Grandes, escalofriantes estructuras góticas, con torres y parapetos y balcones. Estatuas de varios Monstruos Mitológicos como Grifos y Dragones encaramados en todos los edificios, sus bocas abiertas en un gruñido silencioso y enojado.

Un enorme patio abierto y una serie de pasillos curvos conectaban los cinco edificios antes de que adoquines de un color gris ceniciento serpenteara por una colina hacia los dormitorios de los estudiantes y otras estructuras que conformaban el resto del exuberante terreno de la Academia. Todavía se podía ver hierba verde en el suave césped a pesar del frio de octubre. Por aquí y por allí los arces y los altos robles extendían sus anchas ramas, sus hojas aferrándose a sus últimos colores rojo sangriento y naranja calabaza.

Me subí la cremallera de mi sudadera con capucha, metí las manos en los bolsillos y me dirigí a través del patio, bordeando los grupos de estudiantes de los alrededores, que habían parado para hablar y sacaban sus celulares para comprobar sus mensajes. Había llegado a mitad del camino cuando una risa muy alta y vibrante captó mi oído.

Volví la cabeza y vi a Kin Umino era la chica más popular de mi clase, que se componía de chicos de diecisiete años de edad, pertenecientes a segundo año. Ella era también una Valquiria con una melena de pelo negro, brillantes ojos negros, y el diseñador más caro de ropa que el dinero podía comprar. Era el tipo de chica que hacía que todos los demás se vieran de aspecto normal, incluso sus delgados, magníficos e igualmente vestidos amigos. Kin se sentó en un banco de hierro debajo del arce, buscando algo en su portátil y riendo junto con Karin Heibi, su mejor amiga.

Con su pelo rojo, ojos color rubi, cuerpo curvilíneo y polleras súper cortas, Karin era sólo un poco menos bella y popular que Kin, lo que la hacía la diva número dos de nuestra clase. Sin embargo su reputación de ser una puta atroz quien había dormido con casi todo el mundo la hacía número uno con los chicos. Naturalmente.

Dos chicas más estaban sentadas a cada lado de Kin y Karin, mientras que Ino Yamanaka esta encaramada en una manta en un grueso y suave jardín de hierba. Todas las populares princesas Valquirias tendían a estar juntas.

Las chicas no estaban solas. Suigetsu Hozuki estaba detrás de Kin, frotando sus hombros con la absorta devoción de un esclavo. No es de extrañar, ya que el Vikingo era su novio, y uno de los chicos más guapos en la escuela. Pelo Blanco, como las nubes, ojos de color violeta y hoyuelos.

Suigetsu podría haber pasado fácilmente por un modelo. También era el Capitán del equipo de natación. No hay futbol aquí. Todos los chicos de Konoha hacían deportes lujosos y elegantes como natación, tenis, tiro con arco y esgrima. Realmente, esgrima.

¿Cuál era el punto en eso?

Ver a Kin y Suigetsu juntos era como mirar una versión tamaño real de Barbie y Ken. Ellos se veían perfectos juntos, como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro.

Los otros estudiantes en Konoha no me prestaban mucha atención, pero todavía podía oír un montón de chismes jugosos por mi cuenta. Un rumor decía que había problemas en el paraíso entre la feliz pareja.

Evidentemente, Suigetsu estaba dispuesto a llegar a más, ya que él y Kin habían estado juntos desde el año pasado, pero ella no estaba lista para usar su tarjeta de V por el momento.

Estaba tan ocupada mirándolos que me estrellé contra un hombre caminando en sentido contrario en el patio.

Y, por supuesto, mi bolsa de mensajero de deslizó fuera de mi hombro y cayó al suelo, derramando mis libros en todas partes. Porque eso es exactamente lo que les pasa a chicas como yo.

—Lo siento —dije, cayendo de rodillas y tratando de juntar todo de nuevo en mi bolsa antes de que alguien pudiera echar un vistazo a cualquier cosa, especialmente el ahora vacío envoltorio de galletitas de chocolate que la Abuela Chiyo había preparado para mí y las historietas que se habían deslizado fuera. Las coloridas páginas aletearon como libélulas en la brisa.

En lugar de caminar alrededor de mí como yo esperaba de él, el chico contra quien me había chocado decidió ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado. Mis ojos fueron hasta su cara. Me tomó un segundo al reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hice, me congelé. Porque Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre contra quien me acababa de chocar.

_Uh-oh._

Incluso entre los chicos ricos y Guerreros en Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha era el tipo de persona que atemorizaba a todo el mundo. Él hacía lo que quería, siempre que él lo quisiera. Y mucho de lo que le gustaba hacer involucraba lastimar personas.

Todo acerca de Sasuke gritaba chico malo, desde su grueso y sedoso pelo negro, como el tono del intenso color Negro de sus ojos a la chaqueta de cuero negro que resaltaba sus anchos hombros. Oh sí, él era sexy, en una manera dura y arrugada de "acabo de salir de una cama de las chicas". Aparentemente, Sasuke estaba a la altura de los rumores y era bueno en dormir con la mayoría, si no todas, las chicas más calientes en Konoha.

Supuestamente, firmaba los colchones de las chicas con que se había acostado, sólo para llevar una cuenta de todas ellas, algo que los otros chicos habían tomado como costumbre, aunque no con tanto éxito como Sasuke. Excepto, tal vez, en el cuarto de Karin Heibi.

Sasuke Uchiha también era descendiente de una larga línea de Espartanos. Sí, los Espartanos, los Guerreros que tenían a miles de chicos malos antes de que la mayoría pereciera en la antigua batalla de las Termopilas. Los cuales habían sido traídos a la vida por Gerard Buttler y sus hombres con abdominales cincelados en 300. La Profesora Kurenai nos había dejado ver la película en clase hacía tres semanas, antes de que ella procediera a darnos lecciones acerca de la importancia histórica de la batalla, pero los abdominales de Gerard habían sido lo suficientemente impresionantes para mí como para soñar despierta con ellos y desconectarme de Kurenai.

Sólo había un puñado de Espartanos aquí en Konoha, pero todos los demás estudiantes iban con cuidado alrededor de ellos. Incluso los más ricos y snobs de los chicos sabían que no debían molestar a un Espartano. Al menos, en su cara. Eso es porque ellos eran los mejores en la lucha, lejos, en la Academia. Los espartanos nacieron Guerreros. Eso es todo lo que sabían hacer, y cómo lo sabían y era todo lo que ellos hacían.

A diferencia de los otros chicos, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía un arma con él. Tampoco el resto de los Espartanos que había visto. Pero no la necesitaban. Una de las cosas por la que los Espartanos eran conocidos, es por la capacidad de recoger cualquier tipo de arma o algo, y automáticamente sabían cómo utilizarla e incluso matar a alguien con ella. En serio. Sasuke Uchiha era el tipo de persona que podía apuñalar mi ojo con un maldito Alfiler.

A veces, no sé si realmente creo todas las cosas locas que me rodean. Como losEspartanos, Valquirias y Cosechadores. A veces, me preguntaba si estaba atrapada en un asilo para enfermos mentales, soñando todo esto. Al igual que Buffy. Pero si ese era el caso, se podría pensar que iba a tener un mejor tiempo, que al menos sería una de las populares princesas Valquirias o algo.

Sasuke alcanzó uno de los comics de la Mujer Maravilla que había estado en mi bolsa. El movimiento rompió mi aturdimiento.

—¡Dame eso!

Agarré el libro de las historietas del césped. No quería que Sasuke Uchiha contaminara mis cosas con sus tenebrosas vibraciones psicópatas-asesinas, lo cual podría suceder si los tocaba. Así es como los objetos tienen emociones asociadas en primer lugar, por personas que los tocaban, manipulaban y usaba con el tiempo. Metí la historieta de la Mujer Maravilla más profundo en mi bolsa, junto con todas las demás y la lata de galletitas vacía, que tenía la forma de las galletitas de chocolate que tuve hace tiempo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada por mi obvia pérdida de la compostura.

—Siento haber chocado contigo —dije de nuevo, levantándome—. No me mates, ¿sí?

Él también se puso de pie, y esta vez su boca se alzó hasta algo que se parecía a una sonrisa. —No lo sé —murmuró—. Las chicas Gitanas son muy aburridas y fáciles de matar. No tomaría más de un segundo.

Su voz era más profunda de lo que había pensado que sería, con un timbre rico en la garganta. Sobresaltada miré hacia arriba, a su cara y vi diversión en su brillante mirada de hielo.

Mis propios ojos se entrecerraron. No me gustaba que se burlaran de mí, ni siquiera un chico malo y peligroso como Sasuke Uchiha. —Sí, bueno esta chica Gitana pasa a tener una Abuela que te puede maldecir de tal forma que tu pene se volvería negro y caería, así que ándate con cuidado, Espartano.

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. Mi Abuela Chiyo veía el futuro. Ella no maldecía a las personas —al menos, no que yo supiera—. A veces, era difícil de decir con la Abuela. Pero no había ninguna razón para Sasuke Uchiha supiera que yo estaba mintiendo.

En lugar de intimidarse, su boca hizo ese movimiento parecido a una sonrisa, nuevamente.

—Creo que prefiero verte ir, chica Gitana.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba él realmente flirteando conmigo? No podría decirlo, y no quería quedarme para averiguarlo. Manteniendo un ojo en Sasuke Uchiha, lo rodeé cuidadosamente y me apuré siguiendo mi camino.

Pero por algún motivo, su suave risa me siguió todo el camino a través del patio.

Dejé el blando y herboso patio atrás, paseé por los dormitorios y otras dependencias más pequeñas, y caminé hasta el borde del campus, donde un muro de piedra de más de tres metros y medio de altura separaba la academia konoha Gakuren del mundo exterior. Dos Esfinges se posaban en la cima del muro a cada lado de la entrada, mirando hacia abajo a la verja negra de hierro situada entre ellas.

Supuestamente, el muro y la verja estaban encantados, imbuidos en hechizos y otras palabrerías Mágicas para que sólo la gente que se suponía estuviera en la Academia —estudiantes, Profesores, y demás— pudieran pasar a través. Cuando había venido Konoha, al principio del semestre de otoño, la Profesora Kurenai me había hecho permanecer de pie en la entrada justo entre las dos Esfinges mientras ella decía unas pocas palabras en voz baja. Las estatuas no se habían movido, no habían parpadeado, no habían hecho nada salvo sentarse en su privilegiada posición, pero yo aún había sentido como si hubiera algo en el interior de las figuras de piedra, algo viejo, antiguo, una fuerza violenta que podría rasgarme en pedazos si apenas respiraba mal. Esa había sido la primera cosa escalofriante que había experimentado en Konoha. Qué lástima que no hubiera sido la última.

Después de que Kurenai hubiera terminado su canto, hechizo, o lo que sea que fuera, me dijo que ahora era libre de entrar en los terrenos de la Academia, como si me hubiera sido dado el pasaporte a la guarida supersecreta de los superhéroes Los Cinco Intrépidos o algo así. No sabía exactamente qué pasaría si alguien que no se suponía que estuviera en la Academia, como, por ejemplo, un Cosechador malo, intentara deslizarse a través de la verja o escalar el muro, pero seguramente aquellas Esfinges y sus largas y curvadas garras no eran sólo decoración.

Me preguntaba acerca de muchas cosas que hubiera sido mejor olvidar completamente.

Kurenai también me había dicho que las Esfinges estaban diseñadas sólo para mantener a la gente fuera —no para atrapar estudiantes dentro— y que no debería tenerles miedo. Era un poco difícil tenerle miedo a algo en lo que realmente no creías. Al menos, eso es lo que seguía diciéndome a mí misma cada vez que me colaba fuera del campus.

Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie a la vista, luego corrí hasta la verja, me volví de lado, encogí el estómago, y me deslicé a través de uno de los huecos entre los barrotes. No miré hacia arriba a las Esfinges, pero casi podía sentir sus vigilantes ojos en mí. _Son sólo estatuas, _me dije a mí misma. _Sólo estatuas. Y unas muy feas, además. No pueden hacerme daño. No realmente._

Un segundo después, me deslicé libre de los barrotes por el otro lado. Dejé salir el aire y seguí caminando. No me volví y miré hacia atrás a las estatuas para ver si estaban realmente observándome o no. Creyera en la Magia de las Esfinges o no, sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte.

Se suponía que los estudiantes no podían dejar la Academia durante los días entre semana, razón por la que la verja estaba cerrada. A la Profesora Kurenai y las otras Potencias de la escuela les gustaba tener cerca a todos los chicos prodigio Guerreros para poder estar pendientes de ellos, al menos durante las noches de escuela.

Pero había estado escapándome siempre desde que había llegado aquí hace dos meses, y había visto a otros chicos hacer lo mismo, por lo general para excursiones por cerveza o cigarrillos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podían hacerme? ¿Expulsarme? Después de todas las cosas extrañas que había visto aquí, estaría emocionada de volver a la escuela secundaria pública. Incluso no me quejaría acerca de la asquerosa comida de la cafetería… casi.

Konoha podría ser un mundo aparte, pero lo que se situaba más allá del muro era asombrosamente normal, ya que Yokai era un barrio pequeño y encantador por derecho propio. Una carretera de dos carriles se curvaba frente a la escuela, y un surtido de tiendas se agrupaban al otro lado, justo enfrente de la imponente verja de hierro con pinchos. Una librería, algunas cafeterías, varias tiendas de ropa de alta gama y boutiques de joyería, incluso un concesionario repleto de Aston Martins y Cadillac Escalades. Y, por supuesto, una par de tiendas de vino de lujo que ayudaban a los chicos de la Academia a festejar a lo grande, a pesar de la supuesta prohibición del alcohol en el campus.

Las tiendas estaban todas ubicadas aquí para obtener ventaja de las tarjetas de crédito sin límites y los enormes fondos fiduciarios de los estudiantes de Konoha.

Aparentemente, los Dioses y Diosas habían recompensado a sus Guerreros Mitológicos con sacos llenos de oro, plata y joyas en los viejos tiempos y los diferentes descendientes de aquellos Guerreros habían mantenido el chollo de la riqueza funcionando, añadiendo a sus saldos bancarios a lo largo de los años, razón por la cual los chicos de la Academia estaban tan podridos de dinero hoy en día.

Esperé por un respiro en el tráfico, crucé la calle, y bajé a la parada del autobús al final de la manzana. Sólo tuve que esperar cinco minutos antes de que el autobús pasara con gran ruido por su ruta de media tarde, llevando turistas y a todos los demás que quisieran viajar de Yokai hacia abajo a la ciudad. Veinte minutos y varios kilómetros después, me bajé en un barrio que estaba un par de calles retirado del centro artístico de Asheville, las tiendas y los restaurantes.

Si Yokai era alguna loca versión del Monte Olimpo con su población de chicos prodigio Guerreros ricos, entonces Asheville era definitivamente donde los pobres simples mortales vivían. Antiguas y muy gastadas casas se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle, la mayoría casas de dos y tres pisos que habían sido divididas en apartamentos. Conocía bien la zona. La Abuela Chiyo había vivido en la misma casa toda su vida, y mamá y yo habíamos estado sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia en una de las modestas subdivisiones de clase media de Asheville. Al menos cuando había empezado a ir a Konoha no había tenido que mudarme al otro lado del país o algo. No creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir estando tan lejos de la Abuela Chiyo. Ella era la única familia que me quedaba ahora que mamá se había ido. Mi padre, Dan, había muerto de cáncer cuando yo tenía dos años, y los únicos recuerdos que tenía de él eran las desteñidas fotos que mamá me había enseñado.

Caminé hasta el final de la manzana y salté los escalones de cemento gris de una casa de tres pisos pintada de un suave tono de lavanda. Un pequeño letrero junto a la puerta principal decía:

_**Lecturas Psíquicas Aquí.**_

Abrí la puerta de tela metálica, luego usé mi llave para poder entrar. Una pesada puerta lacada en negro a mi derecha estaba cerrada, aunque un murmullo de suaves voces provenían de detrás de ella. La Abuela Chiyo debía estar dando una de sus lecturas. La Abuela usaba su don Gitano para hacer dinero extra, al igual que yo.

Caminé por el vestíbulo que llevaba a través de la mitad de la casa y giré a la izquierda, entrando en la cocina. A diferencia del resto de la casa, que constaba de artesonado de madera oscura y sombría moqueta gris, la cocina tenía un brillante suelo de baldosas blancas y paredes azul cielo. Eché mi bolso de bandolera en la mesa y saqué el billete de cien que Shikamaru Nara me había dado del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Metí el dinero en un tarro que parecía una galleta con chispas de chocolate gigante. Coincidía con la lata vacía en mi bolso de bandolera.

Desde que empecé a ir a Konoha, siempre le daba la mitad de todo el dinero que hacía a la Abuela Chiyo. Sí, mi Abuelita tenía un montón de dinero por sí misma, más que suficiente para cuidar de ambas. Pero me gustaba ayudar, especialmente desde que mamá se había ido. Por otra parte, darle a la Abuela el dinero me hacía sentir que había hecho algo útil con mi don Gitano, además de sólo encontrar el sujetador perdido de alguna chica que debería haber aprendido a no quitárselo en primer lugar.

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre los otros billetes dentro del tarro de galletas. La Abuela había tenido una buena semana dando sus lecturas. Divisé dos más de cien ahí, junto con un par de cincuenta y unos pocos de veinte.

Las voces seguían murmurando en la otra habitación, así que asalté el frigorífico. Me arreglé un sándwich de tomate espolvoreado con sal, pimienta y sólo una pizca de eneldo. Una fina loncha de queso cheddar y una capa de cremosa mayonesa completaban el sándwich, junto con mi favorito, pan de levadura de masa fermentada. Para el postre, corté una rebanada de dulce y esponjoso panecillo de Chocolate que la Abuela había escondido en el frigorífico. Lamí un poco de glaseado de crema que había quedado en el cuchillo. Mmm.

Muy bueno.

Además de nuestros dones Gitanos, todas las mujeres Haruno éramos ferozmente golosas. En serio, si llevaba azúcar o chocolate —o preferiblemente ambos— la Abuela y yo podíamos comérnoslo sin dudarlo. Mamá había sido de la misma manera, también. Resulta que la Abuela era una cocinera increíble y una repostera incluso mejor, así que siempre había algo empalagoso y pecaminoso en su cocina, por lo general recién salido del horno.

Comí mi cena, raspando hasta la última migaja de panecillo de Chocolate de mi plato con un tenedor, luego limpié. Una vez que estuvo hecho, saqué uno de mis libros de cómics de La Mujer Maravilla y me establecí en la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que la Abuela terminara con su cliente.

Sí, quizás el que me gustaran los superhéroes me hacía incluso más "friki" de lo que ya era, pero disfrutaba leyendo cómics. La técnica de dibujo era genial, los personajes eran interesantes, y la heroína siempre ganaba al final, no importa las cosas malas que sucedieran a lo largo del camino. Sólo desearía que la vida real fuera así, y que mamá se hubiera alejado de alguna manera de su accidente de coche de la forma en la que había leído que muchos héroes habían hecho a lo largo de los años.

El viejo y familiar dolor punzó mi corazón, pero aparté mis tristes pensamientos y me sumergí en la historia, perdiéndome en la aventura hasta que casi olvidé lo mucho que apestaba mi vida… casi.

Acababa de terminar de leer la última página cuando mi Abuela entró en la cocina.

Chiyo Haruno llevaba una blusa vaporosa de seda púrpura, junto con unos pantalones sueltos negros y zapatillas con las puntas curvadas que la hacían lucir como un genio. No es que realmente pudieras ver lo que la Abuela estaba usando, dado que las chalinas la cubrían de la cabeza a los pies. Violeta, gris, verde esmeralda. Todos esos colores y más fluían a través de las delgadas capas de tejido, mientras que las monedas de plata falsa sonaban juntas en los bordes largos, y con flecos.

Los anillos con piedras preciosas incrustadas apilados en sus dedos retorcidos, mientras que una cadena delgada de plata brillaba alrededor de su tobillo derecho. Su pelo Rubio claro caía sobre sus hombros, echado hacia atrás por otra chalina que ella estaba utilizando como diadema. Sus ojos eran de un color verde olivo en su rostro bronceado, y arrugado.

La Abuela Chiyo lucía como yo siempre había pensado que un Gitano real debería hacerlo, y exactamente como lo que esperaban sus clientes cuando venían a que les dijeran su suerte. La Abuela siempre decía que la gente le pagaba tanto por su aspecto como por lo que les revelaba.

Decía que luciendo como parte de los sabios, viejos y misteriosos Gitanos siempre propiciaba mejores propinas.

Yo no sabía exactamente qué nos hacía Gitanos. No actuábamos como ninguno de los Gitanos de los que alguna vez había leído. No vivíamos en vagones o vagábamos de ciudad a ciudad o le quitábamos con engaños su dinero a la gente. Pero había sido llamada Gitana desde que podía recordar, y así es como siempre he pensado en mí.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que era una Haruno. La Abuela me había dicho que era una tradición para todas las mujeres de nuestra familia el mantener ese apellido, ya que nuestros dones Gitanos, nuestros poderes, se transmiten de madre a hija. Así que, aunque mis padres se habían casado, he heredado de mi madre,Tsunade, el apellido Haruno, en lugar del de mi padre, Dan, de apellido Taisho.

O tal vez fueron los mismos regalos en sí los que nos hicieron Gitanos, las cosas extrañas que podíamos hacer y ver. No lo sabía, y nunca había recibido una respuesta real de mamá o mi Abuela acerca de eso. Por otra parte, nunca siquiera había pensado en preguntar hasta que había empezado a ir a Konoha, donde todos sabían exactamente quiénes eran, qué podían hacer, de dónde venían, y cuán grandes eran los saldos bancarios de sus padres.

A veces, me preguntaba hasta qué punto la Abuela Chiyo sabía acerca de la Academia, los chicos Guerreros, los Akatsukis y el resto de ello. Después de todo, no había protestado exactamente cuando la Profesora Kurenai había llegado a la casa y anunciado mi cambio de escuela. La Abuela había estado más resignada que cualquier otra cosa, como si hubiera sabido que Kurenai iba a aparecer tarde o temprano. Por supuesto, le había contado a mi Abuela todo acerca de las cosas extrañas que sucedían en Konoha, pero nunca parpadeó por ninguna de ellas. Y cada vez que le pregunté a la Abuela acerca de la Academia y por qué tenía que ir allí realmente, todo lo que decía era que le diera una oportunidad, que las cosas eventualmente mejorarían para mí.

A veces, me preguntaba por qué me estaba mintiendo, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Hola, cariño —dijo la Abuela, dándome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza y rozando mi mejilla con sus nudillos—. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la suave calidez de su piel contra la mía. A causa de mi don Gitano, a causa de mi Magia de Psicometría, tenía que ser cuidadosa con respecto a tocar a otras personas o dejarlas que me tocasen. Aún mientras obtenía vibraciones lo suficientemente vividas de los objetos, podía conseguir memorias trascendentales, importantes reveses de sentimientos, al entrar en realidad en contacto con la piel de alguien. En serio, podía ver todo lo que habían hecho alguna vez, cada pequeño secreto sucio que alguna vez habían tratado de ocultar, lo bueno, lo malo y lo seriamente feo.

Oh, yo no era como una completa leprosa cuando se trataba de otras personas. Normalmente estaba bien cuando se trataba de pequeños toques breves, y casuales, como pasarle un lápiz a alguien en clase o dejar que los dedos de una chica rocen los míos cuando ambas tratamos de alcanzar la misma pieza de pastel de queso en la fila del almuerzo.

Además, mucho de lo que he visto depende de la otra persona y de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Estaba bastante segura en clase, en el almuerzo, o en la biblioteca, ya que en su mayoría los otros chicos estaban pensando en cuán totalmente aburrida era cierta lectura o preguntándose por qué el comedor estaba sirviendo lasaña como por centésima vez este mes.

Pero aún así era cautelosa, y todavía cuidadosa, cerca de otras personas, justo en la forma en que mamá me había enseñado a serlo. A pesar de que a una parte de mí realmente le gustaba mi don y el poder que me daba al conocer los secretos de otras personas. Sí, era un poco oscura y retorcida en ese sentido. Pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que incluso la persona que parecía más agradable podría tener el más negro, y más feo corazón, como el padrastro de Fuka Momose.

Era mejor saber cómo eran las personas en realidad que poner tu confianza en alguien que sólo quería hacerte daño al final.

Pero no había nada que temer con la Abuela Chiyo. Ella me quería, y yo la amaba. Eso es lo que sentía cada vez que me tocaba, la suavidad de su amor, como una manta de lana envolviéndose a mí alrededor y calentándome de los pies a la cabeza. Mamá se había sentido de la misma manera, antes de que muriera.

Abrí los ojos y me encogí de hombros, respondiendo la pregunta de la Abuela. —Lo mismo, más o menos. Conseguí 200 dólares por encontrar una pulsera. Puse cien en el frasco de galletas, justo como de costumbre.

La Abuela no había querido tomar mi dinero cuando empecé a dárselo, pero yo había insistido. Por supuesto, ella en realidad no se lo estaba gastando, como yo quería que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso, la Abuela puso todo el dinero que le di en una cuenta de ahorro para mí, una de la que se suponía no debería saber. Pero había tocado su chequera un día cuando había estado buscando un poco de chicle en su cartera y tuve recuerdos de ella creando la cuenta. Sin embargo, no le había dicho nada de ello a la Abuela. La amaba demasiado como para arruinar su secreto.

La Abuela asintió con la cabeza, metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó billete de cien dólares por su cuenta. —Conseguí un poco de dinero, también, hoy.

Levanté las cejas. —Debes haberle dicho algo bueno a ella.

—Él —me corrigió la Abuela—. Le dije que él y su esposa van a ser los orgullosos padres de una niña por estas fechas el año que viene. Ellos han estado tratando de tener un bebé desde hace dos años, y él estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

Asentí con la cabeza. No era tan extraño como sonaba. La gente venía con la Abuela y le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas. Si deberían casarse, si alguna vez iban a tener hijos, si sus cónyuges los estaban engañando, qué números deberían escoger para ganar la lotería. La Abuela nunca le mintió a nadie que se acercara a ella para una lectura, sin importar lo duro que fuera la verdad que debían escuchar.

A veces, incluso era capaz de ayudar a la gente, realmente ayudarlos. Apenas el mes pasado, le había dicho a una mujer que no volviera a casa después del trabajo, sino que pasara la noche con una amiga en su lugar. Resultó que la casa de la mujer había sido abierta a la fuerza en la noche por un hombre que era buscado por violación, entre otras cosas. La policía había capturado al hombre justo cuando salía de su casa, con un cuchillo en la mano. La mujer había estado tan agradecida que había traído a todas sus amigas para obtener lecturas Psíquicas.

La Abuela se sentó en la silla frente a mí y empezó a quitarse algunas de sus chalinas. La tela descendía revoloteando hacia la mesa en ondas de colores, las monedas en los bordes tintineando juntas. —¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer, cariño? Tengo una hora antes de que mi siguiente cita se presente.

-No, me comí un sándwich. Tengo que volver a la Academia de todos modos-le Dije, poniéndome de pastel, agarrando mi bolso, y en mi poniéndolo-Hombro. Tengo HACER millas de convertir la biblioteca en esta noche, y Tengo un informe sobre los Dioses Griegos para la próxima semana.

La matrícula era tan astronómicamente cara como todo lo demás lo era enKonoha, y nosotras simplemente no éramos lo suficientemente ricas como para permitirnos ese lujo, a menos que la Abuela estuviera ocultándome información y escondiendo pilas secretas de dinero en efectivo en algún lugar. Ella podría hacerlo, dado lo vaga y misteriosa que había sido acerca de que fuera a la Academia en el primer lugar. De cualquier manera, tenía que trabajar varias horas en la biblioteca cada semana para ayudar a compensar el costo de mi educación estelar y la costosa habitación y la comida. Al menos, eso es lo que Ebisu, el bibliotecario jefe, afirmaba. Yo sólo pensaba que a él le gustaba el trabajo gratuito de los esclavos y dar órdenes a mí alrededor.

La Abuela me miró, con sus ojos Verde olivo asumiendo una mirada vacía y vidriosa. Algo parecía agitar el aire a su alrededor, algo viejo y vigilante, algo que me era familiar.

—Bueno, ten cuidado —murmuró la Abuela de la manera ausente que siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba mirando algo que sólo ella podía ver.

Esperé unos segundos, preguntándome si me diría que tuviera cuidado con algo en específico, como una grieta en la acera con la que podría tropezar o algunos libros que podrían caer de un estante en la biblioteca y golpearme en la cabeza. Pero la Abuela no dijo nada más, y, después de un momento, sus ojos se enfocaron una vez más. A veces sus visiones no eran claras como el cristal sino más como un sentimiento general de que algo bueno o malo iba a suceder. Además, era difícil para ella incluso tener visiones acerca de la familia en primer lugar. Cuanto más cercana era la Abuela a alguien, menos objetiva era acerca de la

persona, y sus sentimientos nublaban mucho más sus visiones. Incluso si hubiera visto algo, sólo me lo diría a grandes rasgos, sólo en caso de que sus emociones estuvieran arruinando su recepción Psíquica o haciéndola ver lo que quería ver, y no lo que realmente podría suceder.

Además, la Abuela siempre decía que quería que yo tomara mis propias decisiones, y no ser influenciada por alguna cosa nebulosa que viera, ya que a veces sus visiones no se hacían realidad. La gente a menudo iban hacía un lado cuando la Abuela los había visto ir hacia el otro en sus visiones.

Este debe haber sido una de esas veces, porque me dio una sonrisa, me palmeó la mano, y se acercó a la nevera.

—Bueno, al menos deja que te envuelva un poco de Patel de Chocolate para llevar a la Academia —dijo.

Me quedé allí y observé a la Abuela ir de un lado para otro en la cocina. Yo no era una Psíquica, no como ella. No podía ver las cosas sin tocarlas, y nunca tuve una visión del futuro, ni nada así.

Pero por alguna razón, un escalofrío se arrastró hasta mi columna vertebral de todos modos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi review?


	4. Fuera Luces

Hola a todos los lectores me alegro muchísimo de que les guste la historia, gracias por sus comentarios, esta es una adaptación de la saga mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

_Fuera luces_

En el momento en que monté el autobús de vuelta a Konoha, evité mirar a las silenciosas y contemplativas Esfinges, me deslicé por la puerta de hierro, y me dirigí a la biblioteca, eran casi las seis y el crepúsculo había comenzado a caer en el campus. Tonos suaves de púrpura y gris rayaban el cielo, así como sombras negras se deslizaban por los costados de los edificios, pareciendo sangre deslizándose por la piedra. Negué con la cabeza para desterrar la idea extraña y seguí caminando.

La Biblioteca de Antigüedades era la estructura más grande en la Academia Konoha Gakuren y se asentaba en la parte superior del grupo de los cinco edificios principales que formaban los puntos imprecisos de la estrella. Supuestamente, la biblioteca sólo tenía siete pisos de altura, pero siempre me pareció como que sus torres seguían llegando arriba y arriba y arriba, hasta que finalmente atravesaban el cielo con sus puntas afiladas, como espadas.

Pero lo que hacía súper escalofriante a la biblioteca eran las estatuas de piedra que la cubrían. Grifos, Gárgolas, Dragones, incluso algo que se parecía a un Minotauro gigante. Las figuras estaban en todas partes que tú miraras, desde los anchos y planos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de entrada, a la terraza almenada en el cuarto piso a las esquinas del techo inclinado. Y todas eran tan detalladas y realistas, que parecía como si en realidad ellas hubieran sido verdaderas en un tiempo; Monstruos reales merodeando por todo el edificio hasta que algo o alguien las había congelado en el lugar.

Miré a los Grifos encaramados a ambos lados de los escalones de piedra gris. Las estatuas se cernían sobre mí, y los dos Grifos se sentaban atentos, la cabeza del águila en alto, sus alas plegadas detrás de ellos, y sus gruesas colas de leones enroscadas alrededor de las garras curvas y afiladas en sus patas delanteras.

Tal vez era mi don Gitano, mi Psicometría, pero siempre sentía como que los dos Grifos me estaban mirando, siguiendo mis movimientos con sus ojos sin párpados.

Que todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarlos y ellos volverían a la vida, brotando de la piedra, y destrozándome. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando me tocaba caminar bajo las Esfinges en la puerta principal y todas las otras estatuas en el campus. Me estremecí de nuevo, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera con capucha, me apresuré a subir las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

Caminé por un pasillo y a un par de puertas dobles abiertas que conducían al espacio principal. Como todo lo demás en Konoha, la Biblioteca de Antigüedades era vieja, congestionada, y pretenciosa. Pero aún tenía que admitir que era algo digno de verse.

La parte principal de la biblioteca tenía la forma de una enorme cúpula y el techo curvo estaba cortado todo el camino hasta la cima. Supuestamente, los frescos adornaban el arco superior de la cúpula, las pinturas de batallas Mitológicas acentuadas con oro, plata y joyas brillantes. Ero nunca había sido capaz de vislumbrar ninguno de ellos a través de la oscuridad perpetua que envolvía los niveles superiores.

Por lo que podía ver eran todos los Dioses y Diosas. Ellos rodeaban el segundo piso de la biblioteca como centinelas vigilando a los alumnos estudiando debajo. Las estatuas paradas en el borde del balcón curvo, separadas por esbeltas columnas estriadas. Había Dioses Griegos como Nike, Atenea y Zeus. Dioses Nórdicos como Odín y Thor. Deidades nativas americanas como el Coyote Tramposo y el Conejo. De nueve metros de altura y talladas de mármol blanco. Si tú subías las escaleras al segundo piso, podías caminar en un círculo junto a todos ellos, algo que nunca había querido hacer. Al igual que los Grifos afuera, las estatuas parecían un poco demasiado realistas para mí.

Mis ojos vagaban sobre los Dioses y Diosas, mirándolos de uno en uno, hasta que llegué al único lugar vacío en el Panteón circular, el lugar donde Loki debería estar de pie. No había ninguna estatua de Loki en la biblioteca o en cualquier otro lugar en Konoha. Imaginé que tenía algo que ver con lo de ser tan malo y tratando de destruir al mundo con sus Cosechadores del Caos. No es exactamente la clase de Dios para el que tú querías construir un santuario.

Quité los ojos de la zona vacía y seguí caminando.

Las estanterías alineadas a ambos lados del pasillo principal antes de que éste se abriera hacia una zona llena de largas mesas. Un carro independiente a la derecha vendía café, bebidas energéticas, panecillos y otros aperitivos para que los estudiantes no tuvieran que salir de la biblioteca a buscar algo de comer mientras estaban estudiando. El rico olor del café tostado llenaba el aire, dominando el olor seco y húmedo de los miles de libros.

No dejé de caminar hasta que llegué al largo mostrador de registro que estaba en el centro de la biblioteca. Varias oficinas encristaladas yacían detrás del mostrador, separando una mitad de la sala abovedada de la otra. Di un paso por detrás del mostrador, me dejé caer en el taburete al lado del ordenador de registro, y colgué el bolso de mi hombro. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para sacar mi libro de Historia de la Mitología y empezar mi informe, antes de que una puerta en la pared de cristal detrás de mí chirriara abriéndose y Kakashi saliera.

Mamás ni Hatake era el jefe en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo rubio ceniza,penetrantes ojos Grises, y dedos largos y pálidos. Él no era tan viejo, quizá cuarenta años o así, pero era un enorme dolor en mi culo. Kakashi amaba la biblioteca y todos los libros en el interior, los amaba con una pasión que rayaba en un escalofriante asesino en serie. Pero lo que verdaderamente no le importaba eran todos los estudiantes que irrumpían a través de su pequeño reino diariamente, especialmente yo. Por alguna razón, al bibliotecario le disgustaba verme, y su actitud no había mejorado durante los dos meses que había estado trabajando aquí.

—Bueno —resopló Kakashi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ya es hora de que llegaras, Haruno.

Rodé mis ojos. El tenso bibliotecario era el único que me llamaba por mi Apellido algo que le había pedido que no hiciera, con cero éxito hasta ahora. Creo que lo hacía sólo para molestarme.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde para tu turno… de nuevo —dijo Kakashi—. Es la tercera vez que ha pasado en las últimas dos semanas.

¿Dónde estabas?

Yo no le podía decir exactamente que había salido de los terrenos de la Academia para ir a ver a la Abuela, ya que, tú sabes, los estudiantes no se supone que salgan del campus durante la semana. Era una de las "Principales Reglas", después de todo. Yo no quería meter a la Abuela en problemas, o peor, no ser capaz de ir a verla nunca más. Ya había aprendido que era mejor esquivar a Kakashi y a las otras Potencias en Konoha que enfrentarlos directo. Así que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Lo siento —dije—. Estaba ocupada haciendo cosas.

Los ojos Grises de Kakashi se estrecharon ante mi vaga y simple respuesta, y sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina.

—Bueno, déjame decirte sobre la pieza más nueva que saqué del almacén esta mañana. Varias clases han sido asignadas para estudiarla este semestre, así que estoy seguro que recibirás un montón de preguntas al respecto.

La biblioteca estaba llena de Urnas de vidrio llenas con piezas empolvadas de chatarra que supuestamente había pertenecido a algún Dios, Diosa, Héroe Mitológico, o incluso Monstruo. No podías caminar por los pasillos sin tropezar con ellas. Cada dos semanas, Ebisu sacaba algo más de almacenamiento y lo ponía en exhibición. Parte de mi trabajo era conocer lo suficiente sobre lo que fuera para ayudar a los otros chicos a encontrar libros de referencia y más información sobre el mismo.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué es esta vez?

Kakashi dobló un dedo, indicándome que lo siguiera. Caminamos a la izquierda pasando varias mesas llenas de estudiantes. Una Urna de cristal grande estaba colocada en un espacio abierto en el centro del piso de la biblioteca. Descansando en el interior había un sencillo Cuenco que parecía que estaba hecho de barro color marrón-grisáceo. Aburrido. Al menos algunas de las espadas parecían geniales. ¿Esto? Un aburrimiento total.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —dijo Kakashi en voz baja, sus ojos brillantes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Para mi se parece a un Cuenco.

La cara de Kakashi se arrugó, y murmuró algo entre dientes. Probablemente maldiciendo mi falta de entusiasmo de nuevo.

—No es cualquier Cuenco, Haruno. Este es el Cuenco de Lágrimas.

Él me miró como si yo debería haber sabido lo que era. Me encogí de hombros otra vez.

—El Cuenco de Lágrimas es lo que la Diosa Nórdica Sigyn utilizaba para recolectar el veneno de la serpiente que goteaba sobre su marido, Loki, la primera vez que fue encarcelado por los otros Dioses, mucho antes de la Guerra del Caos. Cada vez que Sigyn vaciaba el Cuenco, el veneno caía sobre la cara de Loki y lo quemaba, haciéndolo gritar. Sus gritos de dolor eran tan grandes que la tierra tembló por millas a su alrededor. Es por eso que fue llamado el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Es un Artefacto muy importante, uno de los Trece Artefactos por el que el Panteón y los Cosechadores pelearon durante la última gran batalla de la Guerra del Caos...

Fue todo bla, bla, bla, y mis ojos inmediatamente se pusieron vidriosos. Más estúpidas Diosas y Dioses. No sé cómo Kakashi los tenía a todos en claro. Estaba pasando un momento bastante duro tratando de escoger uno para mi informe para la Profesora Kurenai de la clase de Historia de la Mitología.

Finalmente, luego de unos cinco largos, largos minutos de soltar incesantes hechos, Kakashi se relajó. Un Profesor que había estado en una mesa cercana se acercó y le hizo una pregunta, y el bibliotecario se fue a responderle al otro hombre. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de desvanecer la somnolencia que sentía, y volví a mi lugar detrás del mostrador.

Por las siguientes tres horas verifiqué libros, respondí a preguntas, e hice otras tareas serviles. La biblioteca era el único lugar donde los otros estudiantes deKonoha estaban obligados a notarme y hablarme, si sólo así podían conseguir hacer sus deberes.

Ya que se suponía que los estudiantes no estuvieran fuera del campus durante la semana, la biblioteca también era un lugar para "Pasar el Tiempo" y "Ser Visto", y a mucho de los chicos les gustaba escaparse y engancharse entre los estantes. Había encontrado más de un condón usado cuando acomodaba los libros. _Puaj_. Hacerlo contra un estante

lleno de libros mohosos no era exactamente la manera en que quería perder mi virginidad, pero era la moda en Konoha. Este mes, al menos.

Kin Umino, Karin Heibi e Ino Yamanaca estaban entre aquellas que entraron en la biblioteca durante mi turno.

Las tres Valquirias agarraron unosmochas fríos y mufins de frambuesas, entonces se dejaron caer en la mesa más cercana al carrito de café para que todo el mundo llegara y las viera. Suigetsu Hozuki estaba entre ellos, también, aunque parecía estar más interesado en la revista de deportes que estaba hojeando que en otra cosa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Kin se marchó para circular entre la multitud y hablar a otros chicos populares que habían venido a la biblioteca esta noche. Karin y Suigetsu juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a hablar, pero evidentemente Ino había venido aquí a estudiar, porque se acomodó en la mesa un poco lejos de los otros.

Ino me vio sentada detrás del mostrador de recepción. La Valquiria me dio una mirada desagradable, arrastró su portátil fuera de su bolsa, y lo abrió y empezó a tipear. Resistí la urgencia de sacarle la lengua. No era mi culpa que Ino tuviera un monstruoso enamoramiento por un Holgazán y que sus amigas malintencionadas se burlarían si alguna vez ella les contaba que él le gustaba, mucho menos que trató de salir con él.

Finalmente, alrededor de las nueve, la biblioteca se vació cuando los chicos empacaron sus libros y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para pasar la noche y a las diez en punto el toque de queda. Kakashi dijo que pasara por el edificio de Ciencias-Matemáticas y dejara un recado antes de que la biblioteca cerrara. En vez de dejar adelantarme y marcharme, el bibliotecario empujó un carrito lleno de libros en mi dirección y me dijo que los archivara para cuando él se fuera. Como dije, era un gigante dolor en mi culo.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si me iba sin poner los libros, estarían esperándome la próxima vez que tuviera que trabajar. Kakashi era una especie de idiota de esa manera. Así que empujé el carrito entre los estantes, agarré los libros, y empecé a devolverlos a donde pertenecían. Casi todos los títulos eran viejas referencias que habían sido entregadas por cientos y cientos de estudiantes en el transcurso de los años, así que no conseguí gran vibra o flashes al tocarlos. Solo un sentido general de chicos hojeando páginas y cazando cualquier información oculta que necesitaban para terminar sus últimos ensayos.

Supongo que pude haber usado guantes para cortar cualquier flash por completo, tanto de aquí en la biblioteca como en cualquier otro lugar. Ya sabes, la antigua seda blanca que se pegaba a todo lo largo hasta los codos de las chicas. Pero eso definitivamente me habría marcado como un fenómeno en Konoha; la chica del don Gitano con el fetiche de guante. Podría no encajar en la Academia, pero no quería anunciar cuán diferente era tampoco.

Mantuve mis ojos y oídos abiertos por cualquier estudiante que pudiera no haber terminado de practicar sexo rápido nocturno entre los estantes. La semana pasada, había dado la vuelta a una esquina y había visto a dos chicos de mi clase de Literatura Inglesa dándole como conejos.

Pero no escuché nada ni vi a nadie mientras recorría la biblioteca y deslizaba los libros en sus lugares apropiados. Todo habría salido más rápido si el carro que estaba usando no hubiera sido viejo y destartalado, con una rueda perdida que empujaba a la derecha. Cada vez que intentaba doblar una esquina con el estúpido carro, inevitablemente se deslizaba hacia cualquier Urna de vidrio que resultaba estar muy cerca.

Había cientos de ellas en la biblioteca, iguales a la que Kakashi me había arrastrado más temprano. Urnas brillantes que contenían todo tipo de cosas. Una daga que había pertenecido a Alejandro Magno. Un collar que la Reina Guerrera Boudicca había usado. Un peine enjoyado que Marco Antonio le había dado a Cleopatra para mostrar su eterno amor por ella antes de que ambos decidieran patearlo.

Algunos de los objetos eran fantásticos, y me habría gustado darles un vistazo rápido a la placa de plata en el frente o a la tarjeta ID del interior para ver exactamente qué eran. En realidad nunca habría intentado abrir alguna de las Urnas, ya que todas tenían una especie de Magia Mumbo Jumbo adheridas a ellas para prevenir que las personas robaran las cosas de adentro. Pero siempre me preguntaba cuánto valdrían las cosas del interior en eBay, si eran reales. Probablemente bastante para tentar incluso a Kin Umino, la chica más rica en Konoha, caminando con ellos e su bolso de diseñador.

Diez minutos después, metí el último libro, agarré el carrito, y traté de dirigirlo hacia el mostrador de recepción. Pero, por supuesto, el artilugio de metal tenía vida propia y fue zumbando hacia otra Urna. Conseguí detener el carro justo antes de que chocara el cristal.

—Estúpida rueda —murmuré.

Caminé alrededor del carrito y estaba tratando de empujarlo de regreso hacia el otro lado cuando un parpadeo plateado llamó mi atención. Curiosa, bajé la vista hacia la Urna que estaba al lado.

Una espada yacía en ella, una de las cientos que había en la biblioteca. Mis ojos pasaron sobre el vidrio, buscando la placa que me diría qué era y qué la había hecho tan malditamente especial. Pero no había placa sobre la Urna. Ni placa plateada en el exterior, ni tarjetita en el interior, nada. Raro. Cada una de las otras Urnas que había visto tenían alguna especie de ID encima o en el interior. Quizá Kakashi se había olvidado de esta, desde su camino de regreso entre las vitrinas en la tierra olvidada.

Debería haber empujado el carro hacia el pasillo, volver al mostrador de recepción, y empacar mi bolsa de mensajero para poder irme al segundo en que Kakashi regresara. Pero por alguna razón, me encontré deteniéndome y bajando la vista a la espada una vez más.

Era una espada bastante simple, una larga hoja hecha de un metal gris plateado con una empuñadura que era solo un poco más grande que mi mano. Un arma pequeña, comparada con algunas de las enormes palancas que había visto en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, algo en la forma de la espada parecía… familiar. Como si la hubiera visto antes. Quizás había visto una ilustración de ella en mi libro de Historia de la Mitología. Quizás algún chico malo la había usado en la Guerra del Caos, si alguna vez había realmente ocurrido. Resoplé. Probablemente no.

Incliné la cabeza a un costado, tratando de descubrir por qué la espada me resultaba tan interesante. Y me di cuenta que la empuñadura casi parecía como… un rostro. Como si la mitad de un rostro de hombre hubiera sido de alguna manera incrustado en el metal. Había una insinuación de una boca, el surco de una nariz, la curva de una oreja, incluso un bulto redondo que parecía un ojo. Extraño. Pero no era feo. Estaba casi… vivo.

Había algunas palabras sobre eso, también. Podía verlas destellando en la hoja justo encima de la empuñadura, como si hubieran sido talladas en el metal. Entrecerré los ojos, pero no pude mirar lo que eran. Ku-Ra... algo, pensé, apoyándome más cerca para dejar la huella de la nariz sobre el vidrio liso…

_¡CRASH!_

Asustada por el ruido repentino, salté hacia atrás y me presioné contra la estantería. Lo ojos bien abiertos, con el corazón en la garganta, la sangre latiendo en mis oídos.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

No me consideraba una gata miedosa, y ciertamente no era una de esas chicas cobardes… chicas que le temían a su propia sombra. Pero mamá había sido una detective de la policía. Me había contado muchas historias de terror sobre personas siendo asaltadas y peor. Y la Biblioteca de Antigüedades no era exactamente tan cálida como un parque un día de verano. Nada lo era en la Academia Konoha Gakuren.

Y amigables como un parque en un día de verano, nada lo era en Konoha.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había escuchado nada mientras acomodaba los libros, ningún sonido, ni los susurros de la ropa, nada que indicara que había alguien más en la biblioteca además de mí.

Algo frío y duro se incrustó en la palma de mi mano, miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que había envuelto la mano en la Urna de cristal, mis dedos alrededor del broche de metal, a un segundo de abrirla y tomar el arma que se encontraba dentro.

Pero la cosa verdaderamente extraña era que la espada me observaba.

La cubierta de la empuñadura se había deslizado, revelando un ojo pálido que me miraba fría y constantemente. Era un color raro, también, no muy púrpura pero tampoco gris.

Entonces mi cerebro entró en acción, y me recordó que todo esto era muy, muy raro. Grité y me alejé del vidrio, mi hombro golpeó con uno de los estantes de libros, y me quejé cuando la esquina golpeó mi cuerpo.

Pero el pequeño dolor sirvió algo para disminuir mi pánico.

En el fondo sabía que mi imaginación estaba jugándome trucos, las espadas no tenían ojos, no incluso en un lugar tan loco como la Academia Konoha Gakuren. Y ciertamente no se quedaban viendo a la gente, especialmente a alguien como yo, la no importante chica Gitana que ve cosas.

¿Y el ruido? Esos eran probablemente algunos libros que algún niño había apilado torcidamente en un estante, finalmente cayendo. Probablemente apropósito para asustar a quien estuviese en la biblioteca tan tarde, ya había pasado antes, usualmente a mí.

Me quedé allí de pie un momento más para calmar mis latidos acelerados, luego me alejé de los estantes pensé en agarrar el carrito y forzarlo de vuelta al escritorio principal de la biblioteca con todo y rueda suelta, pero tenía que mirar primero a la espada. Tenía que convencerme que no me estaba volviendo loca. Que yo en realidad no estaba empezando a creer todas esas cosas que la Profesora Kurenai seguía diciéndonos en clase de Historia Antigua sobre Dioses malvados, Guerreros antiguos y Caos y el fin del mundo y Blah, blah, blah.

Así que di una rápida mirada por encima de mi hombro, el bulto que había creído era un ojo, no era más que un golpe en la empuñadura, completamente cubierto, completamente plateado, completamente normal.

Nada más. Ciertamente no me estaba mirando.

Suspiré aliviada, de acuerdo Sakura no estaba perdiendo la cabeza aún. Bueno saberlo.

Agarré el carrito y lo empujé hacia el mostrador, al diablo con Ebisu y su maldita actitud.

Extrañas espadas y ruidos raros eran suficientes para mí. Me iba. Ahora.

Me alejé de las pilas de libros y me dirigí a la salida del pasillo, estaba a medio camino del mostrador cuando me di que algo se movía en la esquina de mi ojo. Miré hacia mi derecha.

Y es ahí cuando la vi.

_Kin Umino._

La Valquiria yacía de espaldas enfrente de esa Urna que Kakashi me había mostrado más temprano esa noche, que se supone tenía el Cuenco de Lagrimas de Loki.

Excepto que todo el vidrio de la Urna se había roto y no había ningún Cuenco dentro.

Y alguien o algo habían cortado la garganta de Kin de oreja a oreja.

Me congelé no segura de qué estaba pasando. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, pero la escena no cambió, Urna rota, Cuenco robado, una chica con una gran, sangrienta línea a través de su pálida garganta.

Me quedé allí por un momento, sorprendida y estupefacta, antes de que mi cerebro despertara y comenzara a trabajar. Empujé el carrito fuera del camino y corrí hacia Kin, mi pie se deslizaba debajo de mí, puse mi mano en el piso para estabilizarme, algo frío, húmedo y pegajoso cubrió mis dedos. Haciéndome estremecer, levanté mi mano y la encontré cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Kin.

Estaba en todas partes, debajo de la Urna destrozada, a su lado, salpicando las mesas de madera, charcos de sangre de la valquiria cubrían el piso como agua roja que no había sido limpiada.

—Oh, mierda.

Estaba casi hiperventilando, así que respiré profundamente de la forma en que mi madre siempre me dijo que hiciera cada vez que sentía pánico.

Siempre que estaba en una muy mala, mala situación. Después de varios segundos me sentí mejor, al menos lo suficientemente bien para hacerme camino a través de la piscina de sangre hacia donde estaba recostada Kin.

Su cabello negro, sus negros, su hermoso rostro, ropa de diseñador. La Valquiria se miraba de la misma forma que siempre lo hizo, a excepción de la cortada en su garganta y el cuchillo a su lado. Una larga daga curvada con un enorme rubí en la empuñadura las luces hacían que la gema brillara como un ojo rojo mirándome. Por alguna razón la daga era lo único que no estaba cubierto con sangre.

_Bizarro._

Me agaché junto a Kin, tratando de no ver la horrible herida en su garganta, no podía saber si seguía respirando o no y sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Tenía que tocarla.

Y de verdad, de verdad no quería hacerlo.

Aunque me gustara mucho saber los secretos de la gente, sabía que mi don Gitano entraría tan pronto como tocara la piel de la Valquiria. Entonces vería, sentiría, experimentaría exactamente lo que Kin había sentido cuando su garganta fue cortada. Sería horrible, justo tan horrible como ver las cosas horribles que el padrastro de Fuka le hacía. Tal vez incluso peor.

Pero no había manera de evitarlo tenía que saber si Kin estaba viva, había tomado clases de primeros auxilios en las clases de salud el año pasado en mi viejo colegio, así que tal vez podía ayudarla, o al menos correr y encontrar a alguien que sí pudiera. Tenía que intentarlo de cualquier forma, no podía quedarme y no hacer nada, no cuando Kin se miraba tan… Tan rota.

Así que me agaché y estiré mi temblorosa mano hacia su cuello, mis dedos se aproximaban a su pálida piel, antes de finalmente acercarme y hacer contacto. Cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios esperando sentirme abrumada por las emociones y sentimientos, esperando sentir el terror y el miedo que Kin había sentido. Esperando sentirme abrumada con esas horribles emociones y comenzar a gritar.

No sentí nada.

No miedo, no terror y especialmente no dolor.

Nada, ni siquiera pude obtener la más débil sensación desprendiéndose del cuerpo de Kin.

Ninguna vibra, ninguna imagen, nada.

Fruncí el seño y empujé mis dedos más cerca de la herida, poniendo mi mano justo encima de la cortada.

Nada.

Raro, muy raro. Yo siempre veo algo, siento algo. Especialmente cuando en verdad tocaba a alguien, en este caso alguien a quien le habían abierto la garganta brutalmente.

En la esquina de mi ojo vi un rápido y furtivo movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera ver qué era, algo frío y pesado se estrello contra mi cabeza, un destello brillante y blanco explotó frente a mis ojos antes de que la oscuridad me tragara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?


	5. Robo

Hola a todos los lectores , gracias por sus reviews, esta es una adaptación de la saga Mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Robo_

La primera cosa de la que fui consciente fue de las voces. Voz baja, estable, que parecía que tenía dentro de mi cráneo como el taladro de un dentista. Ellos siguieron hablando, uno tras otro. Cada uno de ellos mandaba otro pico de dolor en mi cabeza.

...Después de tomar el Cuenco, obviamente, Kin estaba en el medio...

—...¿Pero por qué la mató? No tiene sentido...

—...Los Akatsukis no tienen sentido...

—Cállate —murmuré.

Las voces se detuvieron, y comencé a hundirme de nuevo hacia la tranquila oscuridad

—¿Sakura? —murmuró una voz familiar.

—¿Mamá? —murmuré de nuevo.

Una mano me alisó el pelo.

—No, Sakura. No es tu madre. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí, por favor?

Entonces recordé. Mamá estaba muerta. Asesinada por un conductor ebrio. Y yo estaba atrapada aquí en "Nosotros los Guerreros Fenómenos". Mi corazón exprimido sobre sí mismo, incluso más que mi dolor de cabeza, y también se dirigía una caliente lagrima que corría por el rabillo de mi ojo antes de que pudiera detenerla. Extrañaba a mamá tanto. Extrañaba mucho todo. Mi vieja escuela, a mis viejos amigos, y todo lo demás que había perdido porque yo sólo había querido conocer otro secreto de chicas…

—Sakura —preguntó la voz de nuevo, más insistente en esta ocasión—. Vamos. Abre los ojos para mí, por favor.

Mi cabeza seguía doliendo, pero después de unos segundos de concentración me las arreglé para acabar abriendo los ojos, dejando que el chorro de luz me inundara.

Cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos rubi. Frente a mí, la Profesora Kurenai, nadaba en una nebulosa, y tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de que ella entrara en el foco.

—¿Profesora Kurenai? ¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté, tratando de sentarme.

Kurenai puso la mano debajo de mi espalda y me ayudó a subir hasta quedar sentada. Mi cerebro nadando alrededor dentro de mi cráneo durante unos segundos antes de que se estableciera en su lugar y el mundo dejó de girar.

Para mi sorpresa, todavía estaba en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, a pesar de que estaba ahora en la parte superior de una de las tablas en lugar del frío suelo de mármol.

Había otras personas ahora aquí, también. Como el Entrenador Asuma, grande y corpulento, con aspecto de motociclista, geniales tatuajes, que supervisaba los programas deportivos y capacitaba a todos los chicos. Asuma estaba a pocos metros, hablando con Kakashi. La piel de ónice del Entrenador brillaba debajo de las luces de oro de la biblioteca, y sus músculos esculpidos temblaban y saltaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Parecía el tipo de persona que podría romper bloques de concreto con sus manos.

Como si hubieran detectado mi mirada, los dos hombres se volvieron y se acercaron a nosotras. Asintieron a la Profesora Kurenai, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Sakura —dijo Kurenai, poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro—. Me alegra ver que te sientas mejor.

—¿Profesora? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunté, todavía confusa.

Kurenai hizo un gesto a los dos hombres.

—Asuma, Kakashi, y yo, formamos el Consejo de Seguridad de la Academia. Somos responsables de la seguridad de todos en Konoha, para proteger a estudiantes y empleados de los Akatsukis y otras amenazas. Por lo que realmente necesitamos saber lo que pasó aquí esta noche. ¿Crees que me puedes decir lo que viste? Es muy importante, Sakura. No queremos que nadie se haga... Daño. Bueno, supuse que era una forma educada de decir lo que le había sucedido a Kin, en lugar de la verdad, el feo hecho de que había sido brutalmente atacada.

Todos los ojos fijos en mi cara. La mirada comprensiva de Kurenai, la mirada fuerte del Entrenador Ajax y la mirada de Kakashi sospechosa.

Tomé aliento y le dije a los tres sobre el trabajo en la biblioteca. Cómo había estado dejando el último de los libros en la estantería cuando escuché un estruendo. Cómo yo pensaba que eran sólo algunos libros que se habían caído, sólo para salir de las pilas y encontrar a Kin extendida por debajo de la Urna de vidrio roto, con la garganta cortada y sangre por todas partes.

—Me acerqué para tratar de ayudarla —les dije con voz temblorosa—. Sentí el pulso en su garganta cuando alguien… alguien me golpeó.

Miré alrededor, esperando ver nada más que vidrios rotos. Pero Kin todavía estaba allí, todavía acostada en su propio charco de espeso carmesí de sangre, sus ojos Negros sin vida mirando al techo.

Mi garganta se cerró sobre sí misma.

—Ella está…

—Muerta —retumbó el Entrenador Asuma en su voz profunda—. Desangrada.

Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más que puedas recordar? —preguntó la Profesora Kurenai—. Incluso el más mínimo detalle puede ser útil, podría ayudarnos a capturar a la persona que hizo esto.

Volví a pensar, tratando de recordar, pero no salió nada a mi mente. La cabeza me dolía mucho todavía para eso. Extendí la mano y toqué mi sien izquierda. Un bulto del tamaño de un huevo de petirrojo latía bajo mis dedos, e hice una mueca de dolor por el dolor agudo que apuñaló a través de mi cráneo. Dejé caer mi mano en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo, y me di cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Kin. Estaba en mis zapatillas de deporte, en mis pantalones vaqueros, y en todo el frente de mi camiseta y sudadera con capucha. Y lo peor de todo, manchas de sangre cubrían mis manos como una capa de pintura seca.

Contuve el aliento, esperando a que mi Psicometría se activara y me mostrara el asesinato de Kin, haciéndome sentir todo el dolor horrible que ella debía haber experimentado. En cualquier momento, podría ponerlo en marcha. Siempre fue así.

Pero el segundo pasó y se convirtió en un minuto, y luego otro. Y aún así, no pasó nada. No tuve ningún flash o vibraciones de la sangre de Kin. Ni uno solo. Al igual que yo no había recibido ninguna al tocar su cuerpo. Extraño. Incluso para mí. Tal vez mi Psicometría no estaba funcionando o algo así por la migraña masiva que yo tenía. Por una vez, estaba feliz de no ver nada. A pesar de que no estaba recibiendo ninguna vibración de ello, la visión de la sangre de Kin en mí piel y la ropa todavía me dieron ganas de vomitar. Manché mis manos al apretar los puños y miré lejos de ellos.

—Lo siento. No recuerdo nada más —dije en voz baja.

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasó —dijo Kakashi—. Un Akatsuki se deslizó en la biblioteca y robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Kin, por desgracia, se puso en su camino y fue asesinada como resultado.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y el hecho de que mi cabeza seguía golpeando, fruncí el ceño. Eso no me parecía correcto, no era correcto en absoluto. Sobre todo porque Kin ya había estado en la biblioteca antes. ¿Por qué habría regresado tan tarde? Y sobre todo ¿sin sus amigos? Kin nunca iba a ninguna parte sin su séquito que adoraban a la princesa Valquiria. Ellos siempre estaban apilados por ella en la parte superior como Legos.

Sin embargo, el único pensamiento que mantenía latiendo a través de mi hemisferio derecho del cerebro, junto con el dolor fue:

¿_Por qué? _

_¿Por qué ella y no yo? _

_¿Por qué había muerto y yo no? _

_¿Por qué había sido salvada de nuevo? ¿Por qué yo siempre era la que quedaba atrás para recoger los pedazos rotos y sangrientos?_

—Te dije que tomabas riesgos poniéndola en exhibición —dijo el entrenador Asuma—. El Cuenco de Lágrimas es exactamente el tipo de cosa que a los Akatsukis les encantaría tener en sus manos. Es uno de los Trece Artefactos, después de todo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Hay docenas de cosas aquí que a los Akatsukis les encantaría tener en sus manos, y hay Hechizos de Seguridad en todos ellos para evitar que sean sacados de la biblioteca. Yo no entiendo cómo un Akatsuki podría haber conseguido el Cuenco de la biblioteca sin que sonara la alarma, y mucho menos entrar en el campus para empezar. Ninguna de las alarmas se activó en la pared exterior, en la puerta principal, o aquí en la biblioteca. Pensé que los Hechizos de Seguridad perimetral eran lo suficientemente fuertes, y he comprobado los que están en el mismo Cuenco de esta mañana.

—Obviamente no —murmuró Asuma.

Los dos hombres se miraron, y la Profesora Kurenai se interpuso entre ellos.

—Basta —dijo—. Voy a llamar al personal de limpieza y a alertar a los demás. Estoy segura de que mañana la junta de la Academia querrá aumentar la seguridad del campus, Mágicamente y de otro modo, al menos por unos días, hasta que estamos seguros de que quien hizo esto no va a volver por más artefactos.

El Entrenador Asuma y Kakashi se miraron unos segundos más antes de asentir. Entonces, los dos, junto con Kurenai, se alejaron unos metros y empezaron a hablar de qué hacer y a quién debían notificar.

Ellos no estaban molestos por esto como yo había pensado que sería. Casi parecía... normal para ellos. Como si hubiese sucedido antes. En mi antigua escuela, los maestros se habrían asustado si una niña hubiese sido asesinada en la biblioteca. Pero aquí, no parecía extraño. Más bien... un inconveniente. Con el papeleo que hacer, llamadas por hacer, y limpiar la sangre. O cosas así.

Bueno, no era normal para mí, en absoluto y todo lo que hacia al mirar hacia abajo era ver a Kin. Tan bonita, tan popular, tan rica y, ¿qué había conseguido? Nada más que la experiencia con la muerte en forma temprana. Pensé en Fuka momose y cómo había estado de la misma manera. Bonita y popular, pero con ese horrible secreto, con esa cosa horrible que le había ocurrido a ella, y que nadie lo sabía.

Me pregunté si Kin era de la misma manera. Si hubiera tenido alguna razón secreta para regresar esta noche a la biblioteca. Si había algo más en esto que algún tipo malo anónimo y el misterioso robo de un Cuenco Mágico y Mitológico.

—¿Sakura? —la voz de la Profesora Kurenai me sobresaltó—. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu dormitorio ahora, si lo deseas.

Contemplé por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Kin y los charcos pegajosos carmesí a su alrededor.

Casi parecía que la Valquiria estaba descansando sobre una almohada gigante roja, en lugar de estar fría, sangrienta, y muerta. Me estremecí y miré hacia otro lado.

—Sí —dije—. Me gustaría mucho en este momento.

Kurenai dijo algo más al Entrenador Asuma y a Kakashi, a continuación, nos fuimos de la biblioteca. Eran después de las diez, y el patio estaba desierto.

La brillante luz de la luna iluminaba todo de plata brillante, incluso los dos Grifos que estaban sentados en la base de las escaleras de la biblioteca. Mi aliento hacia vapor en el fresco de la noche, y puse mis manos con sangre en los bolsillos, tratando de protegerlas del frío y calentarlas. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía entrar en calor.

No hablamos hasta que no estuvimos a mitad del camino del patio.

—Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti, Sakura. Encontrar a Kin de la forma en que lo hiciste—dijo la Profesora Kurenai—. Pero esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto ha sucedido en Konoha.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Quiere decir que otros de los estudiantes han sido asesinados antes? ¿Aquí en la Academia?

Ella asintió.

—Unos pocos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Por Akatsukis en su mayoría. Los estudiantes tenían algo que ellos querían o conseguían en su camino, al igual que Kin lo hizo anoche. O los otros estudiantes que estaban trabajando para los Akatsukis e hicieron algo mal, algo que consiguió matarles. En algunos casos, los estudiantes han sido los Akatsukis actualmente.

¿Chicos de mi edad?

¿Trabajando para chicos malos?

¿Siendo ellos mismos Akatsukis?

No sabía qué hacer con eso. Kurenai se quedó mirándome.

—Sé que la Academia, este mundo, es nuevo para ti, que realmente no crees en algo de esto. En los Dioses, los Guerreros, los Mitos, la Guerra del Caos, algo de esto. Me doy cuenta por la manera en la que siempre miras fuera de la ventana durante mis clases. Recitas los hechos para mí, pero tu mente no está realmente aquí.

Su voz era educada, pero todavía me estremecí. Creía que había ocultado mi incredulidad un poco mejor que eso. Desde que mi madre murió, había conseguido bastante bien fingir cosas. Como decirle a la Abuela Chiyo que todo estaba bien en mi nueva escuela. O convenciéndome a mí misma que realmente no me preocupaba no tener algunos amigos. Que no me molestaba que nadie me hablara. Que yo era tan dura y fuerte y valiente como lo había sido mi madre, cuando todo lo que realmente quería hacer era acurrucarme en mi cama y gritar hasta dormir cada noche. Podría ser capaz de ver los otros secretos de la gente, pero tenía algunos de los míos propios, también, algunos que desesperadamente quería mantener ocultos.

—Pero es real, Sakura. Todo esto. Creas en ello o no. —Continuó Kurenai —. Los Akatsukis están en cualquier lugar, incluso aquí en Kohoha. Pueden ser cualquiera, padres, Profesores, los propios estudiantes. Y harán lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren.

—¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren exactamente? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué son tipos malos?

Kurenai suspiró.

—Realmente no has estado prestando atención en clase, ¿lo has hecho?

Me estremecí de nuevo.

—Los Akatsukis querían una cosa, poner en libertar a Loki del domino de la prisión en la que otros Dioses le han puesto. Y nosotros, los estudiantes y Profesores de aquí, los miembros de Colmillo blanco, estamos en guerra con ellos, intentando evitar que esto suceda. Esto es por lo que todos los estudiantes de aquí están siendo entrenados para ello. Para aprender cómo luchar con cualquier habilidad y Magia que tienen que mantenga a Loki de escapar de su prisión. Éste es el por qué perder el Cuenco de Lágrimas es un gran golpe. Es un Artefacto viejo con mucha Magia, con mucho poder y puede ayudar a los Akatsukis a acercarse a la liberación de Loki.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede si Loki consigue la libertad? ¿Qué sería tan malo sobre esto?

—Porque la última vez que Loki estuvo libre, levantó un ejército para intentar matar a los otros Dioses, para esclavizar a los mortales, y para doblegar a todos a su voluntad. Miles de cientos de personas murieron, Sakura Y miles de cientos más morirán si Loki es liberado otra vez. El mundo como lo conocemos será completamente destruido.

Por lo que el Caos era la muerte, la destrucción y bla, bla, bla justo como había creído. Otra guerra, al igual que una que había sido luchada antes. Excepto cuando la Profesora Kurenai hablaba sobre ella esta vez, un escalofrío barría por mi columna vertical. Como si en efecto fuera real. Como si en efecto podía suceder.

Dejamos el patio principal de atrás y subimos por uno de los caminos que llevaban a los dormitorios. Los dormitorios de los estudiantes eran versiones más pequeñas de los principales edificios de la Academia; un montón de piedra gris, un montón de hiedra verde y espesa, un montón de estatuas espeluznantes por todas partes.

De algún modo, Kurenai sabía que compartía habitación en la Residencia Ryu, sin ni siquiera contárselo. Ella me acompañó todo el camino hasta la puerta principal. Desde que el toque de queda era a las diez en las noches diarias y los dormitorios se cerraban automáticamente después de esto, Kurenai tenía que deslizar su tarjeta de identificación a través del escáner para conseguir que la puerta se abriera para mí.

Podría haberle dicho que no se molestara. Que había un árbol de caqui robusto que llegaba hasta la ventana del segundo piso en la parte posterior del edificio. La ventana tenía una cerradura rota, y toda la Magia era para mantener fuera a los estudiantes o los chicos malos que se habían desvanecido o desaparecido hace bastante tiempo. Ahora, todas las chicas utilizaban el árbol para escaparse por la noche y ver a sus novios. Todo el mundo excepto yo, claro. No tenía novio, mucho menos sólo una amiga para pasar el rato después del toque de queda.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo Kurenai. Asuma y Kakashi ya han empezado a aumentar la seguridad en la biblioteca y sobre todo el campus. Kakashi está fuera repartiendo más hechizos justo ahora. Los mismos dormitorios están ya bastante seguros. Todos tienen protecciones en ellos para garantizar la protección de los estudiantes, pero Kakashi va a incrementar el poder y la complejidad de esos también.

Su voz era tan tranquila y tan natural que me recordaba a los Profesores de mi vieja escuela cuando nos habían dicho pacientemente cómo desfilar afuera cuando estábamos teniendo el simulacro de fuego anual. Habían estado tan tranquilos porque todos habían sabido que eso no era un incendio real y nunca pensaron que era un problema para empezar con ello. Pensé en cómo de fácil hubiera sido caminar hasta la puerta principal, deslizarse más allá de las Esfinges, y abandonar la escuela más temprano hoy. Aparentemente, tan fácil como alguien había sido capaz de entrar en la biblioteca y matar a Kin esta noche. Los hechizos de Kakashi y el resto de la Seguridad Mágica de la Academia no habían parado ni una de las cosas que habían pasado. A pesar de todas las reglas de la Academia, y las amenazas de castigo, los chicos no paraban de beber, fumar o tener sexo en sus habitaciones. Pero no dije nada.

—Ahora —dijo Kurenai, tomando mi silencio como algún tipo de acuerdo —. ¿Te gustaría que le echara un vistazo a ese golpe en tu cabeza? Te puedo curar, si quieres. Nunca sabrán que fuiste herida.

Parpadeé.

—¿Puede curarme? ¿Ahora?

Kurenai tendió las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. Se veían tan suaves como el bronce pulido bajo las farolas ardiendo en la habitación.

—Tengo un talento Mágico para sanar heridas. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es colocar mis manos en alguien, imaginarles poniéndose buenos, y ellos lo hacen.

Ahora que era un poder muy bueno y no había escuchado que otros chicos en la escuela tuvieran este tipo de habilidad.

Todos los estudiantes de Konoha tenían algo a su favor, la Magia que les clasificaba como un tipo particular de Guerreros. Valquirias y Vikingos eran increíblemente fuertes; Amazonas y Romanos eran súper; los Espartanos podían matarte con lo que encontraran que estuviera a mano. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, los estudiantes tenían otras Magias tan buenas, poderes extras por decirlo así, todo lo que aumentara los sentidos para la habilidad de disparar rayos de las puntas de sus dedos o crear fuego con sus propias manos.

Me preguntaba qué haría el poder curativo de Kurenai, si ella fuera una Valquiria o una Amazona o alguna otra cosa, en lugar de mi Profesora de Historia de la Mitología. Podría incluso haber tenido una oportunidad y permitirla curarme, si no hubiera sido por toda la parte de tocar mi cabeza. No quería tocar a nadie ni nada más en esta extraña noche. Había visto suficientes cosas terribles en las dos últimas horas. No quería ver más.

—No, gracias —dije—. Voy a ir a… dormir.

La comprensión brilló en los ojos de Kurenai, y asintió.

—Muy bien. Te examiné en la biblioteca antes de que te levantaras. La herida no era tan severa. Debes estar bien con un buen sueño esta noche. Pero si tienes algún problema, visión borrosa o algo como esto, ven a verme inmediatamente.

Dudaba de que tuviera un buen sueño esta noche después de encontrar a una chica asesinada, pero no dije nada. En su lugar, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

La Profesora Kurenai empezó a irse, pero vaciló y se giró para mirarme una vez más.

—No sé si dije esto antes, pero fuiste muy valiente, Sakura, intentando ayudar a Kin como lo hiciste. La mayoría de la gente hubieran gritado y salido corriendo.

Me encogí de hombros. No había pensado que fue valiente. Había sido el instinto más que otra cosa. Una tonta, había conseguido quedarme sin conocimiento y Kin había muerto de todos modos.

—Fue justo como algo que tu madre podría haber hecho —dijo Kurenai con una voz suave.

La miré fijamente, pensando en el tono familiar de su voz. Quizá sonó como si ella conociera a mi madre. ¿Pero cómo podía? Hasta donde yo sabía, Tsunade Haruno nunca había puesto un pie en la Academia.

—Ella era una detective de policía ¿verdad? —añadió Kurenai.

—Sí —dije, preguntándome cómo la Profesora sabía esto—. Nunca le hablé a nadie de Konoha algo sobre mi madre. Era una policía. Una buena.

Pero ahora ella se había ido y todo es mi culpa. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, mi garganta se cerró, y no pude terminar mi pensamiento. La apuñalada habitual de la pérdida y la culpa partían mi corazón, dominando todo lo demás.

En el fondo, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con el conductor ebrio que había colisionado de costado con el coche de mi madre y luego había huido, dejándola morir en el accidente. Había sido un accidente, un estúpido, estúpido accidente y nada más.

Sin embargo, me preguntaba cómo hubiera sido mi vida justo ahora, justo en este mismo segundo, si no hubiera visto las cosas horribles que su padrastro había estado haciéndole a Fuka.

No podía ayudar, pero pensaba que mi madre, Tsunade, todavía estaría viva. Que estaría en la ciudad en nuestra vieja casa, en mi vieja cama. Que mañana me tendría que levantar e ir a mi vieja escuela con todos mis viejos amigos. En lugar de estar atrapada aquí, en la Academia Konoha Gakuren, donde una chica había sido asesinada y el peligro y los chicos malos acechaban cerca de cada esquina, de acuerdo con Kurenai.

No podía ayudar pero pienso que mi vida sería mucho mejor. Mucho más simple. Mucho más cercana a lo normal que este mundo de fenómenos mostrados en el que estaba atrapada.

Kurenai abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero me giré para que ella no viera las lágrimas calientes que quemaban en mis ojos.

—Bueno, entra y trata de descansar un poco —dijo con voz suave—. Y siéntete libre de llamarme, si necesitar hablar sobre algo, cualquier cosa.

—Si —dije—. Seguro. Gracias. Profesora.

En lugar de mirarla, abrí la puerta y entré en el dormitorio, cerrando a Kurenai y todas demás cosas por esta noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, reviews


	6. Investigando

Hola a todos los lectore gracias por sus comentarios, esta es una adaptación de la saga muchos academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Investigando_

El asesinato de Kin Umino era el tema de conversación de la Academia Konoha Gakuren al día siguiente. Pero no de la manera que esperaba. Todos los Profesores anunciaron las noticias en sus clases de primera hora. Mi encuentro con el cuerpo de Kin no fue mencionado. La historia oficial era que Kakashi había sido quien la descubrió en la biblioteca, entre la Urna destrozada y que alguien había robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Los Profesores asumieron como todos los estudiantes que Kin aparentemente había estado en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado y como el Cuenco no estaba, quien fuera el que la había matado, probablemente iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él. Pero, para estar seguros, los estudiantes deberían estar en grupos y encontrar a un Profesor inmediatamente si veían algo sospechoso.

Después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio en todo el campus por Kin, para que todos nosotros pudiéramos rezar por su alma o lo que fuera que hacían en Konoha. Dos de las amigas Valquirias de Kin estaban en la primera clase de Inglés tranquilas, pensaba que pedirían ser excusadas, para volver a sus dormitorios para descansar el resto del día y procesar lo que había ocurrido a su amiga para sentirse tristes, sufrir y llorar por ella. Pero las dos chicas abrieron sus libros de texto, sacaron sus portátiles, y comenzaron a trabajar en el último ensayo crítico como el resto de nosotros. Como si todo fuera normal. Como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera sido por el débil dolor de cabeza que aún tenía, habría pensado que había imaginado todo lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche.

En el último año en mi vieja escuela, Haku Momochi, un popular jugador de fútbol, había estado preparando su trabajo de último año en una tienda abierta veinticuatro horas cuando le habían disparado a muerte durante un robo armado. Al día siguiente en la escuela, la gente había estado histérica. Llorando, desahogándose, gritando, preguntándose por qué le habían disparado a Haku, por qué él tenía que morir, que él nunca se mereció algo así, algo tan violento y horrible y siniestro. La escuela había llevado a consejeros para hablar a todos los amigos de Haku y a todos los demás quienes estuvieran sacudidos por su muerte.

Kin Umino había sido la chica más popular en mi clase de segundo año. Sí, no era la primera estudiante en Konoha para morir, de acuerdo con la Profesora Kurenai, pero la muerte de Kin había sido de lo más inesperada, la más sorprendente. Pero todo estaba muy tranquilo por eso.

_Todo era espeluznante._

Y era lo mismo en todas partes que fuera. Oh, los chicos hablaban sobre Kin y su espantoso asesinato, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

—Así que, ¿quién crees que será la reina ahora que Kin se ha ido? —susurró la chica sentada delante de mí en mi cuarta clase de -Química—. Porque el baile es el viernes y ya hemos votado a todos los reyes y reinas la semana pasada.

La pequeña Amazona sentada enfrente de ella se encogió de hombros. —Oh, los Profesores sólo elegirán a la subcampeona, la cual tiene que ser Karin Heibi. Ella era la número dos de Kin. Además, sabes cómo es Karin. Estará más que feliz de llevar esa corona hortera, incluso si realmente no es suya desde el principio.

Las dos chicas rieron tontamente por sus malicias.

Entonces, la de delante de mí se inclinó más cerca de su amiga. —Hablando de algo más que no era de ella desde el principio, he oído que Karin Y Suigetsu estaban muy cariñosos a la hora del almuerzo hoy. Realmente cómodos el uno con el otro, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso llamó el interés de la Amazona. —¿De verdad? Eso es un trabajo rápido, incluso para una total guarra como Karin. Dime más...

La charla fue lo mismo todo el día. Quién sería la reina, si Karin y Suigetsu estaban conectados, incluso quién iba a conseguir trasladarse al dormitorio de Kin cuando sus padres limpiaran sus cosas. Aparentemente, los Umino estaban de vacaciones en alguna isla remota de la costa de Grecia y Academia no había sido capaz de localizarlos aún para contarles lo de la muerte de su hija. Pero todos tenían un móvil esos días, incluso los padres. Eso me sonaba como si los Umino no quisieran ser molestados con el asesinato de Kin. Probablemente no querían cortar sus dulces vacaciones para venir a tratar con todo.

Finalmente, en clase de Historia de la Mitología, no pude quedarme por más tiempo. Di un toque a Shikamaru Nara en el hombro y lo pregunté sobre ello: —¿Qué está mal con la gente aquí? —murmuré—. Una chica fue asesinada. En la biblioteca, donde todos tenemos que ir prácticamente cada día. Y nadie siquiera habla de ello, excepto para preguntar quién será la estúpida reina de bienvenida ahora y qué Valquiria va a hundir sus garrar en Suigetsu a continuación. Nadie se preocupa. De ninguna manera por Kin o quién podría ser su asesino o el hecho de que quizás él aún esté aquí en el campus escondido en alguna parte.

Shikamaru me dio una mirada triste, como si él y todos los demás supieran un secreto que yo no. —¿Sabes cuántos chicos con los que he crecido han muerto, Sakura? Muchos de ellos. Tantos que he perdido la cuenta. Vamos a Konoha por una razón. Somos Guerreros, y los Guerreros mueren. Sólo es como son las cosas. Seguro, algunos de los chicos tienen accidentes de coches o se emborrachan en la playa y se ahogan y lo que sea. Y algunas veces, están en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado y son hechos trizas por los Akatsukis. Algunas veces, incluso son Akatsukis, y tienes que matarlos antes de que te maten.

Nunca había pensado que un Holgazán como Shikamaru pudiera ser tan displicente sobre algo así. Que él pudiera hablar de chicos muertos y asesinar a otros chicos así estaba bien. Como si fuera la manera en la que las cosas se suponían que debían ser. Sólo lo miré. —¿Pero no te molesta? ¿Cómo lo qué le ocurrió a Kin? O al menos el hecho de que, ¿ha ocurrido aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Seguro. Pero nadie nunca dijo que Konoha fuera cien por ciento seguro. Los chicos salen a hurtadillas pasando las Esfinges todo el tiempo. No es difícil pensar que un Akatsuki pudiera entrar a hurtadillas si él realmente quisiera hacerlo. Además, Kin no era exactamente la chica más guapa. Ella era del tipo arpía, si realmente quieres saberlo, siempre se refería a eso y menospreciaba a otras personas sólo por hacerla parecer genial. Pero nadie nunca dijo o hizo nada por eso porque sus padres están demasiado forrados y son demasiado poderosos.

—Pero... Shikamaru suspiró. —Mira, sé que eres nueva, Sakura, pero mucha gente aquí ha perdido a alguien que amaban, alguien que les importaba un montón más que una arpía consentida como Kin Umino. Había una dureza en su voz ahora, una tensión en su cara, y una veta de tristeza en sus ojos marrones que reconocí.

—¿Ha quién has perdido?

—A mi tío —dijo él—. Fue asesinado peleando contra un grupo de Akatsukis el año pasado. Estaba en una cena con su novia cuando ocurrió.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Tenía un Artefacto o algo que ellos querían? —pregunté pensando en el robo del Cuenco de Lágrimas.

—Nada —dijo Shikamaru con voz fría—. Él no tenía nada que quisieran. Pero lo vieron y lo mataron porque son Akatsukis y les gusta lastimar a las personas, especialmente a los Guerreros como nosotros. Nos asesinan antes de que podamos matarlos porque saben que somos una amenaza para ellos, que todos estamos aprendiendo cómo poder detenerlos a ellos y a Loki por y para siempre. Pero no todos van a vivir para cuando ese día llegue.

El crudo dolor en su rostro me hizo contraerme de dolor.

—Shikamaru, lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Ahora sí —dijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta.

Shikamaru no me habló o me miró durante el resto de la clase. No podía culparlo. Había estado tratando de entender, de averiguar por qué las cosas eran tan diferentes aquí, y me gustaría ponerme el pie directamente en la boca.

Después de Historia de la Mitología caminé hacia la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, al cruzar el patio me di cuenta de que los otros chicos habían sentido algo del asesinato de Kin, después de todo. Pude verlo en la manera en que se amontonaban en grupos compactos, en la tensión de muchos de sus rostros, en la forma en que hablaban sólo un poco demasiado rápido y se reían sólo un poco demasiado alto. Sí, ellos sintieron la muerte de Kin tanto como yo y estaban tratando de lidiar con ella, aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

No sé si me hizo sentir mejor o peor.

Aparentemente, no era la única que tenía curiosidad, miedo o lo que fuera, porque había un grupo mucho más grande en la biblioteca de lo habitual. Casi todas las mesas estaban llenas y casi todos los estudiantes estaban viendo a hurtadillas el lugar dónde había encontrado el cuerpo de Kin.

No había nada para ver. La Urna rota y los cristales hechos añicos habían sido limpiados, junto con la sangre de Kin. Y por supuesto, su cuerpo se había ido también. Allí no había nada, ni siquiera flores, ositos de peluche o unas pocas velas encendidas para recordar la muerte de la Valquiria. Después del asesinato de Haku Momochi, la gente había convertido su armario en un santuario, con fotos, tarjetas y cosas. Pero no aquí en Konoha.

Eventualmente, la multitud se fue y encontré un lugar al final de una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca. Saqué mis libros e intenté estudiar, traté de enfocarme en el reporte que debía escribir para la Profesora Kurenai de la clase de Historia de la Mitología pero no pude concentrarme. Y no ayudó que todos los chicos a mi alrededor aún hablaran de Kin.

—… consiguió lo que se merecía, si me preguntan —susurró una de las chicas—. Kin siempre pensó que era mejor que todos los demás.

—Oh sí —dijo otro sujeto estando de acuerdo—. Es algo terrible, pero al menos ya no tendré que aguantarla en Lenguas Antiguas. Siempre se burlaba de mí.

—Yo también, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de que hubo un Akatsuki en la biblioteca. —La chica se estremeció—. Se supone que ellos no son capaces incluso de llegar al campus, mucho menos de robar algo de la biblioteca. Eso me molesta mucho más de lo que nunca lo hizo Kin.

Sabía que otros chicos estaban lamentándose, desahogándose o lo que sea a su manera. Y sí quizá Kin era una perra desvirtuada, justo como Shikamaru dijo. Pero aún así a alguien debía preocuparle que estuviera muerta. Digo de verdad preocuparle. Alguien debía estar triste de que se hubiera ido.

Alguien debía querer saber qué le pasó exactamente y por qué. Alguien debía intentar asegurarse de que esto no le volviera a pasar a otros chicos.

El rostro de Fuka Momose cruzó mi mente y me recordó la manera en que me había mirado ese día. En sus ojos había… desesperación. En ese momento, en ese segundo antes de que tocará su cepillo para el cabello, parte de mí, una parte pequeña de mí había notado que Fuka escondía algo, algo grande, algo enorme. Y quería saber su secreto de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, así que tomé su cepillo. Nunca había imaginado lo verdaderamente terrible que era el secreto de Fuka.

Pensar tanto en Fuka me provocó un asalto de imágenes y sentimientos, y lo vi todo de nuevo en mi cabeza. El padrastro de Fuka cepillando su cabello y luego haciéndola acostarse en la cama para poder tocarla. Sentí todo de nuevo, también la vergüenza, el miedo y la impotencia de Fuka. Una vez que veo algo, una vez que aparece un objeto o una persona, los sentimientos, los recuerdos son parte de mí para siempre y siempre los recordaré, y siempre puedo verlos y sentirlos. Supongo que era una versión Gitana de memoria fotográfica. Podría llamar recuerdos específicos y concentrarme en ellos, examinar cada pequeña cosa que he visto, sentido o escuchado. Pero otras veces, sólo me golpean como el de Fuka ahora mismo, tanto si los quería o no. En cierto modo supuse que se trataba de un castigo por ser a veces, tan malditamente entrometida.

Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos, dispuesta a alejar los recuerdos de Fuka antes de que empezará a gritar de nuevo. Los saqué con lentas y profundas respiraciones y me concentré en otra imagen —mi madre—. Recordé su rostro, su voz, su sonrisa, su risa, intenté sacar cada detalle en un súper definido enfoque. Un truco que me había enseñado para lidiar con los recuerdos no deseados.

Pienso en algo bueno y olvido lo malo tanto como puedo.

No siempre funciona pero esta vez sí. Los feos recuerdos de Fuka se desvanecieron y se cerraron en una oscuridad lejana, en un rincón distante de mi cerebro, justo al lado de todas las otras cosas que había visto y sentido a través de los años. Sin embargo, los destellos de

sentimientos me hicieron pensar en lo que había hecho para ayudar a Fuka.

Sí, quería saber su secreto, pero también le dije a mi mamá lo que estaba pasando. Y de alguna manera ayudé a que mi mamá detuviera al padrastro de Fuka de hacerle daño. Pensé en lo que había dicho la Profesora Kurenai la noche anterior, acerca de cuán orgullosa estaría mi madre porque me quedé a ayudar a Kin cuando la mayoría de las personas acabarían por salir corriendo.

Y en ese momento tomé mi decisión.

Quizás estaba loca. Tal vez fue esa sensación insistente de que había algo, de que hay algo más que todo esto y no sólo el robo de un Cuenco Mágico. Quizás era estúpido o tonto o simplemente erróneo.

Pero quería saber más sobre Kin.

Específicamente por qué había estado tan tarde en la biblioteca la noche anterior. Qué le había pasado realmente y quién era el responsable.

Tal vez… tal vez necesitaba hacer esto por mí, para saber qué pasó, para saber por qué el que había robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas había matado a Kin, pero me había dejado con vida. Quizás era algún modo extraño de culpar al sobreviviente o algo así. Pero de algún modo, de alguna manera encontraría las respuestas a mis preguntas.

Después de todo era Sakura Haruno, la chica Gitana que veía cosas. La chica que contratas para encontrar lo que sea que estuviera perdido. Era buena averiguando cosas. Descubrir la verdad sobre el asesinato de Kin no debería ser tan difícil.

Y por otro lado, era un secreto que estaba determinada a descubrir, no importa qué.

* * *

No podía concentrarme estando sentada en el piso de la biblioteca con todos los otros estudiantes que habían venido a curiosear, así que me trasladé a una mesa metida en una de las esquinas entre las pilas, la misma esquina que tenía la Urna con la espada extraña en ella.

Tiré mi bolsa de mensajero sobre la mesa, luego me acerqué y miré la espada. El arma tenía el mismo aspecto que tenía ayer por la noche. Metal plateado, una hoja larga con una escritura débil en ella, el rostro de un hombre tallado en la empuñadura.

Esperé un minuto, pero el ojo en la empuñadura no se abrió repentinamente y me miró de nuevo.

_Bien._

Tal vez no me estaba volviendo loca después de todo.

Me senté en la mesa, jalé un cuaderno de mi bolso, y me puse a trabajar, escribiendo todo lo que sabía acerca de Kin Umino. Cuánto más supiera de ella, más fácil sería entender por qué había estado en la biblioteca la noche pasada y quién podría haberla matado.

No sabía mucho.

Kin era bonita, popular, y una chica totalmente mala. Una Valquiria que amaba la ropa de diseño y cuya familia tenía mucho, mucho dinero. Y… y… y eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que sabía acerca de ella. Que completaba la suma total de su existencia para mí. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su otro poder, además de su inherente fuerza Valquiria. Por un momento, estaba deprimida.

Esta era una estupidez.

No era alguien, capaz de entender los misterios complejos con tan sólo unas cuantas pistas. Tal vez había sido un chico malo al azar quien había matado a Kin después de todo, Akatsuki, que andaba detrás del Cuenco de Lágrimas para poder hacer cosas malas, muy malas con él.

Pero entonces, pensé en mi mamá. Algo de esto se sentía mal para mí, y ella siempre me había dicho que confiara en mis instintos, que confiara en mi don Gitano.

Además, Tsunade Haruno no se rendiría tan fácilmente si estuviera investigando el asesinato de Kin, y tampoco yo.

Bien, entonces necesitaba más información sobre Kin, y sabía de al menos un lugar para ello… Internet.

Saqué la computadora portátil de mi bolso y la encendí.

La Academia Konoha Gakuren tenía lo mejor de todo, incluso Wi-Fi gratuito, en todo el campus, así que tuve la oportunidad de acceder a la página web de la escuela con unos pocos clics de mi mouse inalámbrico. Cada estudiante de Konoha se supone que debía tener su propia Página web de la Academia para compartir intereses, fotos y mucho más con sus compañeros. Algo así como una cuenta de Facebook que sólo fuera accesible a los otros chicos dentro de la Academia. Pero algunos de los chicos, incluyéndome a mí, no se molestaban con ello. No tenía ningún amigo en Konoha, para empezar, por lo que, ¿quién aquí querría leer mis divagaciones?

Pero, por supuesto, Kin tenía un blog y más de 200 amigos, de acuerdo con su perfil del campus. Me desplacé por la página, explorando su blog, pero no había nada allí. Sólo algunos comentarios maliciosos sobre quién llevaba qué, junto con varios mensajes soñadores sobre qué gran chico era Suigetsu Hozuki. La típica angustia de niña rica popular de escuela secundaria. O lo que pasaba por ella. También había varias fotos de Suigetsu en su diminuto traje de baño en diversos encuentros. El chico tenía totalmente unos abdominales de six pack.

Sí, miré esas fotos un poco más y un poco más de cerca que las demás.

Pero Kin no había publicado nada en su página que me dijera algo realmente profundo y significativo sobre ella, y mucho menos el por qué estaba en la biblioteca la noche anterior, lo que significaba que iba a tener que ir a otra fuente.

Como su ordenador portátil. Ahí es donde están las cosas buenas que de todos modos. Así era siempre. Incluso en mi vieja escuela, los chicos siempre habían estado frenéticos cuando habían perdido sus ordenadores portátiles, pensando en todas las cosas comprometedoras que alguien podría encontrar en ellos.

Como e-mails acerca de lo borrachos que los chicos habían llegado con sus amigos el fin de semana en que sus padres pensaban que iban al campamento de la banda.

Documentos que habían descargado y plagiado.

Porno.

Tamborileé ligeramente los dedos sobre la mesa, pensando en la última noche, llamando a mis recuerdos de la escena del crimen, y clasificando a través de ellos de la forma en que era capaz de hacer. De alguna manera, mi Magia Psicométrica era mejor que ver una película, porque tenía un color perfecto, imagen y sonido en cada momento.

No había visto un ordenador o cualquier tipo de bolsa en el suelo junto a Kin, sólo esa daga sin sangre con el rubí montado en la empuñadura. Así que Kin probablemente no había tenido su ordenador portátil con ella. Sabía que había uno, sin embargo, porque la había visto con él ayer en el patio. El lugar más probable para buscarlo sería en su dormitorio.

Volví a mirar a la página Web frente a mí.

De acuerdo con su perfil del campus, Kin vivía en la Residencia Kaze. Solté un bufido. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ahí era donde todas las princesas Valquirias vivían, ya que era la más lujosa, la más elegante Residencia en Konoha.

De acuerdo a los rumores susurrados que había escuchado hoy, la habitación de Kin había sido cerrada hasta que sus padres pudieran venir a recoger sus cosas. No era un gran detective como mamá había sido, pero los rumores me dijeron dos cosas. Una, que la habitación del dormitorio debía estar vacía. Y dos, que si iba a irrumpir y tratar de arrebatarle su computadora portátil tenía que hacerlo ahora… como en este momento. Antes de que sus padres volaran de regreso de donde habían estado de vacaciones en Grecia o transportarse Mágicamente aquí o lo que sea.

Y sobre todo antes de perder los nervios.

Me senté un momento, preguntándome si esto era una locura. En realidad estaba pensando en irrumpir en el dormitorio de una chica muerta para robarle la computadora sólo para poder ver qué tipo de información tenía en ella. Sólo para poder averiguar por qué había estado en la biblioteca la noche anterior. Sólo para poder descubrir todos sus secretos.

Suspiré. Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en los secretos de otra chica y cómo podría saber todo acerca de ellos. Era tan completamente oscura y retorcida a veces.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, todavía me gustaba mi don Gitano y cómo me hacía saber cosas sobre la gente, la forma en que me dejaba ver en ellos y tener una idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos, los que habían tratado tan duramente de ocultar. Como el flechazo masivo de Ino con Shikamaru. Mi Psicometría era la única clase de poder que tenía en Konoha, por pequeño que fuera.

Pero la verdad fría y dura que era mi sed de secretos, mi propia estúpida curiosidad, había matado a mamá. Tal vez si no hubiera querido saber el secreto de Paige tan mal, mamá no hubiera estado trabajando tan tarde esa noche y nunca habría sido golpeada por un conductor ebrio en su camino a casa.

Tal vez mi madre todavía estuviera viva.

Tal vez estaríamos cenando juntas en este momento.

Con barbacoa para llevar, tal vez, de Pork Pit, metidas en la acogedora cocina de nuestra antigua casa, de la forma en que lo hacíamos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Mamá me contaba acerca de su día, sus ojos verde esmeraldas un poco tristes, pero siempre había sido capaz de hacerla reír y desterrar las sombras que envolvían su rostro. Después de eso, me preguntaba por la escuela o del cómic que estaba leyendo, o incluso empezaba a hacerme bromas acerca de algún chico nuevo que me gustaba. Tal vez estaríamos haciendo todas esas cosas ahora mismo, en este mismo momento, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Por otro lado, tal vez Fuka seguiría siendo maltratada por su padrastro, también.

Quizá, quizá, quizá… El dolor y la culpa por la muerte de mi madre apuñalaron a través de mi corazón, y me froté el pecho dolorido.

A veces, no sabía ya lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, o lo que se suponía incluso que debería hacer con mi don Gitano en primer lugar.

En el fondo, no pensaba que iba a seguir encontrando teléfonos celulares perdidos y sujetadores arrugados por el resto de mi vida.

Pero tampoco sabía si se suponía que debería husmear en los asuntos de otras personas. Era el dilema entero de Spider-Man acerca de que un gran poder viene con una gran responsabilidad. No es que pensara que mi Psicometría fuera el mejor poder en el mundo ni nada. No era tan vana o ilusa. No después de ver lo que algunos de los chicos en Konoha podían hacer.

Tal vez… tal vez debería olvidarme de mi plan de locos y dejar que la Profesora Kurenai hiciera lo que ella y los demás Profesores estuvieran haciendo para encontrar al asesino de Kin.

Pero entonces, otro recuerdo me vino a la mente, y me acordé de Kin en el piso de la biblioteca, mirando hacia el techo con sus ojos sin vida, la sangre a su alrededor.

Luciendo tan quieta y absolutamente muerta.

Pensé en todas las cosas malas que había oído decir a los demás estudiantes sobre ella hoy. Tal vez fuera cierto, pero alguien debía preocuparse de que Kin estuviera muerta. Y parecía que ese alguien era yo. Ahora, llegaba el momento de hacer algo al respecto de todo esto, si ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si era lo correcto o incorrecto para hacer en primer lugar.

Pero era un punto de partida, al menos, y era mucho mejor que quedarse sentada en las pilas mohosas de libros meditando sobre mi don Gitano, la muerte de mi madre, y mirando fijamente una espada extraña por el rabillo de mi ojo, preguntándome si iba a mirar nuevamente hacia mí. Sí, escarbar en la muerte del Kin, sin importar lo equivocado que fuera, tenía mucho más atractivo que todo eso.

Empaqué mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca.

Había estado en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades más tiempo de lo que había pensado, porque el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer cuando salí. Miré el reloj. Pasadas las seis ya. Las clases habían terminado por el día, y con excepción de unos cuantos chicos yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca, la acera estaba desierta. En este momento, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban muy ocupados con las reuniones del club, la práctica de deportes, o consiguiendo algo de cenar en el comedor antes de regresar a sus habitaciones para terminar sus tareas. Pero no me importaba el crepúsculo gris o el patio vacío. La silenciosa oscuridad estaba hecha para esconderse mejor.

Me apresuré pasando los cinco edificios principales de la Academia, bajando en mi recorrido por uno de los caminos de adoquines hasta que alcancé la Residencia Kaze. El dormitorio de las chicas era una estructura de piedra gris de tres plantas, cubierta de tupidas enredaderas de hiedra al igual que todos los demás edificios. De acuerdo al perfil de su Web, la habitación de Kin estaba en la segunda planta, lo que significaba que no podía sólo arrastrarme a través de una ventana abierta o algo. Naturalmente, las cosas simplemente no podían ser tan fáciles para mí.

No me molesté en ir a la parte trasera del dormitorio e intentar entrar de esa forma. Sabía de vivir en la Residencia Ryu que ahí era donde a los fumadores les gustaba pasar el rato, fumando cigarrillos y ocasionalmente algo de marihuana. En Ryu, tenías que pasar con dificultad a través de las nubes de humo para entrar y luego apestabas tanto a tabaco hasta que podías tomar una ducha. Así que no valía la pena.

Pero todas las puertas en todos los dormitorios tenían una máquina en la que tenías que pasar tu tarjeta de identificación para entrar. Por razones de seguridad y para intentar mantener a los chicos, las chicas y sus diversas conexiones al mínimo, tu tarjeta de identificación sólo te permitía entrar en tu dormitorio asignado, lo que significaba que mi identificación sólo funcionaba en la Residencia Ryu y no aquí en Kaze. La frustración me inundó. Me había olvidado acerca de ese pertinente detalle en mi prisa por llegar hasta aquí. Los chicos podían llamar a otros chicos en el dormitorio a través de un sistema de intercomunicación fuera, pero por supuesto no tenía ninguna amiga que se alojara en este dormitorio que pudiera permitirme entrar. No tenía ningún amigo en absoluto.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por el momento. Mis ojos exploraron los caminos que conducían a los dormitorios. Después de unos diez segundos, reconocí una cara familiar —una pequeña chica Valquiria que estaba en mi clase de Literatura Inglesa. Una chica que probablemente nunca me había notado antes y no tenía absolutamente ni idea de quién era yo— y, lo que era más importante, que no pertenecía aquí exactamente. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Subí los escalones de la puerta frontal del dormitorio y empecé a hurgar en mi bolso, como si estuviera buscando mi tarjeta de identificación. Unos segundos más tarde, la Valquiria trepó los escalones. Me volví para hacerle frente y me alejé a un lado.

—Olvidé mi tarjeta de identificación otra vez —dije con voz alegre, y sonreí—. ¿Puedes escanear la tuya por mí, por favor?

La otra chica me dio una mirada extraña, pero deslizó su tarjeta a través de la máquina, abrió la puerta y caminó adentro. Eso en cuanto a la estelar seguridad de la que la Profesora Kurenai había estado hablando anoche. Seguí a la Valquiria al interior.

El interior de la Residencia Kaze se parecía bastante a mi dormitorio. La primera planta era una serie de áreas comunes unidas entre sí, incluyendo la sala de estar en la que estaba parada ahora mismo, aunque era mucho mejor que la de la Residencia Ryu, con mobiliario de lujo aparentemente caro. Varios sofás y sillones reclinables rodeaban tres enormes televisores. Uno de ellos estaba sintonizado en algún cursi programa de reality, aunque la chica sentada frente a él estaba más interesada en los mensajes de texto de su teléfono que en ver el programa.

No malgasté tiempo embobándome, sino que en su lugar me apresuré escaleras arriba a la segunda planta. Tuve suerte y no me tropecé con más Valquirias. Casi todo el mundo estaba aún en el campus haciendo sus cosas, y el dormitorio estaba tranquilo y silencioso.

Rápidamente hice mi recorrido a la 21V, que era la habitación de Kin, según su perfil online. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero aparte de eso, no había nada que indicase que esta era la habitación de la chica que había sido asesinada. No había cinta amarilla de escena del crimen colgada ni nada. No es que me quejase, pero era algo raro, como todo lo demás en Konoha.

Me paré ahí un momento, mirando la puerta, preguntándome si esto era realmente lo correcto. Y sí, tenía un poco de curiosidad acerca de cómo sería la habitación de Kin. Todo el mundo había estado hablando acerca de lo magnífica que era. Demándame por preguntármelo. Además, ya había hecho la mayoría de la irrupción, podría hacer además el allanamiento y el robo, también. Así que respiré, alcancé el pomo de la puerta, y lo agité.

Cerrado.

_Mierda._

Sí, había esperado que la puerta estuviese cerrada, pero parte de mí había tenido también la esperanza de que las Potencias podían haberse equivocado y dejarla abierta.

Me incliné y miré la puerta. Como las puertas en mi dormitorio, no era tan lujosa y robusta como podría haber sido y había un pequeño hueco entre la puerta y el marco. Así que puse la mano en uno de los bolsillos laterales de mi bolso y busqué hasta que apareció mi licencia de conducir.

Había estado emocionada cuando había obtenido mi licencia el año anterior, e incluso había estado ahorrando dinero de mis trabajos casuales para comprar un auto. Pero no había conducido desde que estaba en la Academia, principalmente porque podía caminar adonde fuera que necesitara ir en el campus y el autobús de Konoha bajaba a casa de la Abuela Chiyo todos los días. Y cuando tu mamá muere en un accidente de auto se lleva la diversión de conducir de todos modos. Pero mi licencia tenía otros usos, incluyendo uno que mamá me enseñó.

Deslicé la tarjeta plastificada entre la puerta y el marco, guiándola suavemente hacia abajo a la cerradura. Llevó algunos movimientos, pero me las arreglé para deslizar mi licencia entre la cerradura y el marco, haciéndola saltar abierta.

La puerta osciló hacia adentro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo incorrecto que era, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Para mi sorpresa, había luz dentro, gracias al suave resplandor de una lámpara Tiffany con vidrieras de colores sobre el escritorio. Me paré allí y miré alrededor de la habitación, intentando hacerme una idea de la clase de chica que Kin Umino había sido, y quién habría querido matarla.

Tenía la apariencia que más o menos había esperado. Kin tenía todo el espacio para ella, por supuesto, y era más como un apartamento de lujo que una habitación de dormitorio. La cama estaba oculta en una esquina, cubierta con un edredón azul de Ralph Lauren, un montón de almohadas a juego y peluches. En su mayoría gatos, leones, tigres, y panteras, por lo que podía ver.

Un gran y caro tocador blanco ocupaba la esquina opuesta. Un banco acolchado se situaba en frente de una mesa con cubierta de cristal, mientras que luces rodeaban el espejo por encima de ella. Maquillaje, cepillos para el pelo, frascos de perfume, y más atestaban el cristal, en tanto que fotografías se sujetaban en los bordes del dorado marco alrededor del espejo. Eché un vistazo a las fotos, la mayoría de las cuales parecían ser de Kin, más que de sus amigos o su familia. A alguien le había gustado mirarse a sí misma. Yo hubiera podido, también, si hubiera sido tan bonita como Kin lo había sido.

Una puerta en la pared se abría en un vestidor repleto de ropa de diseño, zapatos, y bolsos, todo cuidadosamente organizado, mientras la otra puerta conducía al baño. Miré en la bañera y abrí la vitrina sobre el lavabo, pero no había nada interesante. Sólo caros champús y lociones. Sin condones ni píldoras anticonceptivas.

Tal vez los rumores eran ciertos acerca de que Kin seguía siendo virgen y no quería sacar provecho de su Carnet de socio V con Suigetsu Hozuki por el momento. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría Suigetsu acerca de eso. Ciertamente parecía bastante feliz frotando sus hombros en el patio el otro día. Kinprobablemente había tenido al Vikingo a su merced, deseando hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, incluso esperar para tener sexo.

Una vez que mi inspección por la habitación fue completada, me acerqué al pesado escritorio de madera que se encontraba junto a una gran y cara televisión y un par de muebles para libros. El escritorio era casi siempre donde estaban las cosas buenas. Libros, papeles, bolígrafos, revistas de moda. Todo el desorden habitual cubría la superficie, junto con el ordenador portátil de Kin, medio enterrado debajo de un montón de cuadernos. El premio.

Tiré de la manga de mi sudadera con capucha hacia abajo para cubrir mi mano, cogí el ordenador portátil, y lo deslicé en mi bolso bandolera. No quería tocar el ordenador por ahora. No aquí. No sabía lo que podría ver con mi Magia psicométrica, y no quería hacer algo estúpido —como empezar a gritar si había malas vibraciones ligadas al ordenador—. Haría eso más tarde, cuando volviera a la habitación de mi propio dormitorio. Además, había estado aquí varios minutos ya, y cada minuto de más que me quedaba se añadía al riesgo de que alguien me descubriera.

Cuando esto estuvo hecho, revolví los cajones del escritorio, aún teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada con mis manos desnudas. Pero no había nada en el escritorio que no debiera estar ahí y nada de lo que pensara que podía recibir un verdadero flash o una vibración.

Así que seguí adelante y examiné las estanterías de libros que ocupaban parte de una pared. Para mi sorpresa, había muchos libros ahí, un montón de libros.

Kin no me había dado la impresión de ser el tipo de chica a la que le gustaba leer. Lo realmente extraño era que todos los libros eran de algún modo… aburridos. Libros de texto o enciclopedias con títulos como:

_Los Poderes Comunes de una Valquiria _y _Dominando Tu Magia_.

Quizá, no era tan extraño que Kin tuviera esta clase de libros. Tal vez había tenido un poder además de su inherente fuerza de Valquiria —Magia que le permitiera hacer descender rayos desde el cielo o transformar a la gente en hielo con sus ojos—. De acuerdo, demasiadas chicas malas tenían este último poder, de todos modos, pero aquí en Konoha unos pocos estudiantes en realidad tenían la habilidad de congelar cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona que quisieran. Hice memoria, pero no recordaba haber oído nada acerca de que Kin tuviera ninguna clase de poder especial, y nunca la había visto haciendo ningún tipo de Magia, como hacer que nubes de tormenta se acumularan sobre su cabeza o que la niebla de repente se moviera por el patio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los libros parecían como si fueran divertidos de leer. Quizás estaban sólo para exhibirlos y nada más. Solamente no podía ver a Kin pasando su tiempo estudiando hechizos, investigando la Magia, o aprendiendo acerca de cualquier clase de poder de Valquiria que pudiera haber tenido.

Estaba a punto de alejarme de los libros cuando un título me llamó la atención:

_La Historia de los Grandes Artefactos_.

Una memoria hizo clic en mi mente. Espera un minuto. La noche anterior, el Entrenador Asuma había llamado al Cuenco de Lágrimas un Artefacto con una A mayúscula y uno de los trece, o lo que fuera que significara.

Curioso, usando la manga de mi sudadera con capucha saqué el libro de la estantería. Un trozo de papel azul estaba pegado en la parte superior, como si fuera un marcador. Puse el pesado libro sobre la mesa y lo abrí en esa sección, y fui recompensada con una foto del Cuenco de Lágrimas, junto con un par de páginas contando todo acerca de su historia, su supuesta Magia y poderes Mitológicos.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. Tal vez Kin no había sido la víctima inocente como hacía suponer todo esto. Tal vez... tal vez en realidad había ayudado a alguien a robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas antes de ser asesinada. La Profesora Kurenai me había dicho que antes, algunos estudiantes de Konoha trabajaron para los Akatsukis. ¿Por qué otra razón Kin tenía este libro con esta página marcada en particular acerca del Cuenco de Lágrimas, si ella no estaba involucrada en el robo de alguna manera?

Deslicé el libro en mi bolso, justo al lado de la computadora portátil.

Entonces, me acerqué a la última parte de la habitación que quería ver, el bote de basura bajo el escritorio.

Mamá siempre me había dicho que la gente dejaba un montón de cosas interesantes en la basura. Cosas que no podrías creer que la gente no se molestara en ocultar si fueras un detective buscando en un casa pruebas de todas las cosas malas que habían hecho. Mi madre siempre había dicho que las personas ponen cosas en los botes de basura y luego se olvidan de ellas, como si tirarlas a la basura fuera lo mismo que tirarlas en un basurero y enterrarlas para siempre.

Así que saqué el bote debajo de la mesa de trabajo y busqué a través de los contenidos, aún usando la manga de mi sudadera para evitar tocar algo.

La mayor parte era basura normal, aburrida. Un tubo de brillo para labios usado por la mitad. Algunos pañuelos arrugados. Una bolsa vacía de papas fritas. Pero había una cosa interesante, una foto en la parte inferior.

La foto había sido partida en dos, y recogí ambas piezas, les di vuelta y las puse juntas. Para mi sorpresa, la foto no era de Kin.

En cambio, Karin y Suigetsu me sonreían. Ellos tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro y sonreían a la cámara. La foto parecía que se había tomado algún día de la primavera en el patio, porque el árbol detrás de ellos era de color verde con hojas nuevas.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Kin rompería esta foto en particular en dos? ¿Había algo entre Karin y Suigetsu? De acuerdo a los rumores que había oído, Karin le había echado a éste último, ahora que Kin había muerto. Sin embargo, esta foto tuvo que haber sido destruida ayer por la noche, cuando ella había sido asesinada.

Nada tenía sentido. En este momento, tenía más preguntas que respuestas, y un montón de problemas en los que me metería si alguien me encontrara espiando aquí.

Puse la foto rota en mi mochila con el resto de las cosas que había recogido. Entonces, me arrastré hacia la puerta, intentando escuchar voces o pisadas fuera. No oí nada, así que abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo.

Salí de la misma manera que entré, corriendo por las escaleras y caminando a través de la sala común. Algunas chicas habían llegado al dormitorio, pero ninguna de ellas me miró, mientras pasaba. Por suerte, no tuve que deslizar la tarjeta de identificación para salir del dormitorio, así que fui capaz de empujar la puerta principal, escabullirme por las escaleras y estar de vuelta en la calzada de adoquines.

Eché un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me miraba, luego me dirigí por el lado del edificio de piedra para poder cortar a través de uno de los pequeños patios y caminar de regreso a mi propio dormitorio.

Estaba casi lo bastante lejos de la Residencia Kaze cuando una ventana del segundo piso se abrió y salió una mochila, desplomándose en el suelo delante de mí. De alguna manera, ahogué el grito de sorpresa en mi garganta. Especialmente cuando la mochila fue seguida un minuto más tarde por un hombre que aterrizó, perfectamente en cuclillas. Se puso de pie con facilidad, como si la caída no hubiera sido nada, y vi que era él.

Sasuke, el maldito, Uchiha.

Estaba más oscuro que antes, y el Espartano parecía aún más peligroso en el ennegrecimiento de las sombras. La pálida y lechosa luna trajo reflejos azules en su oscuro, grueso y ondulado pelo. Sasuke sacudió unas cuantas hojas de su vaquero de diseñador, levantó la mirada para encontrar que le miraba fijamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en su bien definido rostro.

—Bueno, bueno, si no es mas que la mismísima chica Gitana aquí en la oscuridad. —Su voz sonó profunda y ominosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aferré mi mochila contra el pecho, como si eso fuera de alguna manera a protegerme del Espartano y el hecho de que pudiera matarme con su dedo meñique. —No saliendo a escondidas de la habitación de una pobre chica, como tú, evidentemente lo estás haciendo.

Se movió cerca de mí, pero me quedé en mi lugar y no di un paso atrás. Los labios de Sasuke se arquearon en una divertida sonrisa, una vez más. Él debía de haberse dado cuenta del miedo que le tenía, a pesar de mis ácidas palabras.

_Pero sólo estoy un poquito asustada de él_, me dije.

Y sólo porque Kin había sido asesinada y yo era la que había encontrado su cuerpo. Y, bueno tal vez porque acababa de allanar y registrar su dormitorio y tenía su portátil en mi mochila. Muy bien, así que tal vez había varias buenas razones para estar nerviosa, además de el hecho que estaba aquí sola en la oscuridad con Sasuke Uchiha. El muy sensual y peligroso Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Tenía una cita. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aferré aún más fuerte mi mochila con el equipo robado. —Nada. En realidad estaba en camino de regreso a mi dormitorio. Nada, de veras.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus ojos era tan pálidos como la luz de la luna en su cara, más plateados que negros, mientras su piel se parecía al mármol de las estatuas que se encontraban por todos los edificios de la Academia. Frío. Remoto. Duro. Perfecto.

—Bueno, creo que voy a hacer nada en otro lugar. —Sasuke Uchiha arrastró las palabras—. Tal vez vuelva a mi dormitorio.

¿Quieres unirte?

No podía dejar que mi boca callera abierta. ¿Había el infame Sasuke Uchiha pedido que regresara a su habitación con él? Rebobiné los últimos segundos en mi mente. Sí, sí, había… dos minutos enteros después de que acabara de saltar fuera de la ventana de alguna otra chica.

El disgusto me llenó. _Cerdo egoísta_. ¿Pensaba que era así de fácil? ¿Qué me acostaría con él sólo porque lo pidió? ¿Qué estaba sola y desesperada? ¿Qué era tan sexy que ninguna chica podía resistírsele? Mis ojos se dirigieron a su musculoso cuerpo otra vez. Bueno, tal vez tenía derecho a estar bastante seguro de eso.

Pero incluso si fuera una puta rabiosa como Karin, que había dado su virginidad sólo por diversión, todavía estaba el problema de mi pequeña habilidad Gitana. Sólo tocar un cepillo para el pelo me hizo gritar tan fuerte y tanto tiempo que acabé en el hospital.

Tener sexo con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, seguramente freiría mi cerebro para siempre. No había besado a un hombre en meses, desde que había roto con Kiba, mi primer y único novio, por un corto tiempo. La última vez que lo besé, había sentido que estaba fingiendo que era Fuka Momose. Lo dejé en ese mismo instante y momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices chica Gitana? —preguntó Sasuke en voz baja—. ¿Quieres volver conmigo a mi habitación y hacer nada juntos?

—Lo siento —le espeté—. Creo que voy a llamar a mi Abuela.

Él levantó una ceja. —¿La Abuela que puede hacer que el pene de un hombre se pudra?

Le di una sonrisa brillante, aunque me preguntaba si podía verme en esta oscuridad. —La única y misma. Me aseguraré de decirle todo sobre ti. Tengo que correr. Hasta luego.

Lo bordeé y me apresuré, esta vez sin ningún cuidado de qué tipo de loca creería que era.

Pero antes de irme de alrededor del edificio miré por encima de mi hombro.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie debajo de la ventana de la chica. Sin dejar de mirarme. Todavía me estaba mirando.

Podría haber sido sólo mi imaginación, pero juro que pensé que lo vi sonreír de nuevo antes de rodear el dormitorio y él desapareciera de la vista.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?.


	7. Buscando Ayuda

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro muchismo de que les guste la historia, esta es una adaptación de la saga mythos academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Buscando Ayuda_

Mi encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha me asustó tanto que prácticamente corrí todo el camino de vuelta a la Residencia Ryu. Eran casi las ocho en punto, y la oscuridad había caído completamente en la Academia. El brillo dorado de las farolas de la calle que enfilaban las aceras y se amontonaban cerca de los edificios hacía poco para desterrar las negras sombras. O quizá sólo era porque yo había robado una portátil y otra cosa personal de la habitación de una chica muerta y ahora estaba sintiendo toda la culpa por ello.

Golpeé mi tarjeta ID a través del escáner y entré en el dormitorio. Unas pocas chicas, Amazonas en su mayoría, colgaban del área común escaleras abajo, mandando mensajes en sus teléfonos, viendo la TV, o ambos. Una y otra vez, nadie me puso ninguna atención cuando subí las escaleras. Dudé de que se dieran cuenta de que vivía aquí después de todo.

Mi dormitorio era el único en el tercer piso, pegado a una pequeña torrecilla redonda que había sido añadida al edificio por alguna razón. Las paredes estaban rectas, aunque el tejado se alzaba como una pirámide sobre mi cabeza. Una par de grandes ventanas cuadradas estaban en la torrecilla, incluyendo una ventana con un asiento acolchado que tenía una vista impresionante del campus y las Montañas que se alzaban sobre este.

Mi habitación tenía las mismas cosas que la de Kin —una cama, un escritorio, algunas estanterías, una diminuta TV— aunque la mía no era ni de cerca tan bonita o cara como la suya. Aún así, me gustaba. La Abuela Chiyo me había ayudado a decorarla con todas mis cosas de casa, como mis posters de "La Mujer Maravilla", "Chica Karma", y "The Killers". Mi súper espeso, morado y gris edredón escocés cubría mi cama, junto con las grandes y esponjosas almohadas que me gustaban, mientras varios ornamentos de cristales de Flores con forma de cerezos colgaban en las ventanas.

Las flores eran una broma interna entre nosotras. Con un apellido como Haruno que significa (primavera), era algo inevitable. No podía ni recordar cuándo había comenzado, pero cada año por Navidad, la Abuela me daba algo con una flor en él y yo hacía lo mismo para ella. El último año, le había comprado un pañuelo con un patrón de flores y ella me había dado los cristales de Flor con forma de cerezos.

Eran mis cosas favoritas en el dormitorio, entre el cuadro de mi madre que estaba en mi escritorio, justo al lado de los últimos comics que estaba í la pequeña nevera metida a los pies de mi cama y agarré un cartón de leche y algunas piezas del pastel de chocolate que la Abuela Chiyo me había enviado a la Academia. Entonces, saqué el portátil de Kin de mi mochila, agarré el libro y la foto que había tomado de su habitación, y puse todo en mi escritorio de madera marcada. Mientras me tomaba la leche y el pastelde chocolate, enchufé el portátil a la pared y esperé a que se encendiera.

Se tomó una "eternidad", o quizá solo parecía de esa manera porque estaba apurada por comenzar a navegar a través de las carpetas de Kin. Finalmente, la pantalla de bienvenida saltó… y me preguntó una contraseña. Acabé mi leche y crují mis nudillos. Entonces, flexioné los dedos y puse mis manos en el teclado, esperando las vibraciones y destellos para golpearme, llenando mi mente de la manera que siempre hacían.

_No ocurrió nada._

Fruncí el ceño. No, eso no era bastante cierto. Ocurrió. Un par de imágenes de Kin sentada en su escritorio descargando música y comprando online destelló ante mis ojos. Y sentí... satisfacción, satisfacción de suficiencia que venía de conseguir exactamente lo que quieres sin importar cuán caro fuera. Kin realmente debía haber estado codiciando esas bonitas botas negras stiletto que había comprado la semana problema era que no conseguí el gran revés que normalmente tenía cuando tocaba las cosas de alguien. Quizá debería haberlo esperado. Los ordenadores eran una de las cuestiones diarias que podía tocar sin conseguir más de una vibración, especialmente las de la biblioteca que eran usadas por toneladas de chicos. Quizá Kin no había usado su portátil lo suficiente como para dejar más de una impresión de ella misma detrás. Quizá no había nada interesante aquí. Quizás ella no tenía ningún secreto oscuro y profundo. Quizá sólo había entrado en el dormitorio de la chica para nada.

Cerré los ojos, buscando mi don Gitano una vez más, presionando para ver algo, para sentir algo, cualquier cosa que me pudiera dar una prueba como quién había asesinado a Kin. O al menos cuál era su contraseña para poder desbloquear su estúpido ordenador.

Conseguí un par de imágenes más de Kin pidiendo cosas online: algo que parecía un elaborado cuchillo o un abre cartas, entre una túnica escarlata incrustada con joyas. Conseguí ese mismo sentimiento petulante de satisfacción, pero eso fue todo. Nada má había nada en las imágenes que me dijeran su contraseña, lo cual era lo que realmente necesitaba ahora mismo. Podría ser lo bastante espabilada para abrir una puerta cerrara, pero no estaba lo bastante instruida en ordenadores para saber cómo romper el sistema de alguien. Necesitaría ayuda con esto, lo que era un problema mayor, mucho mayor. No era como si tuviera un amigo aquí en Konoha al que pudiera llamar y pedirle un favor.

_No era como si tuviera algún amigo aquí después de todo._

Pero había llegado lejos. No iba a dejar que una estúpida contraseña me detuviera. Así que encendí mi propio portátil y lo usé para entrar en la Web de la Academia, pulsando a través de varias páginas y links hasta que encontré lo que quería: una lista de todos los chicos en el club de tecnología. Konoha podría ser un lugar de Magia, pero también estaba habitada por adolescentes, algunos de cuyos padres eran propietarios de compañías de ordenadores y algunos que eran hackers en ciernes. Para toda la jerga Mágica pasada de moda, las Potencias en la Academia se habían dado cuenta que la tecnología no se quedaría atrás y había llegado con el tiempo. Por lo tanto establecieron el club de tecnología.

Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a alguien de acuerdo en ayudarme en romper el ordenador de Kin y mantenerse callado sobre eso después del suceso…

Mis ojos espiaron un nombre cerca de la parte superior de la lista por orden alfabético. Parpadeé, asegurándome que estaba viendo bien. ¿"_Ella" _estaba en el club de tecnología? Sí, lo estaba, lo cual significaba que todo esto podría actualmente ser más fácil de lo que había pensado. Miré el nombre y me senté allí durante un minuto, pensando en ello.

_Entonces, sonreí. _

_Oh sí. _

_Esto iba a ser divertido._

* * *

Estaba de pie en la parte de atrás del comedor al día siguiente para almorzar, mirándola. Como todo lo demás en la Academia, el comedor era totalmente pretencioso. En lugar de las largas mesas de plástico naranja de mi antigua escuela, en la cafetería de Konoha destacaban las mesas redondas cubiertas con hilos blancos cremosos, porcelana, y vasos de cristal llenos de narcisos frescos. Las mesas estaba dispuestas alrededor de un gran jardín circular abierto al aire que destacaba mezclando vides, entre naranjas, olivas, y almendros. Las estatuas de mármol de Dioses y Diosas como Dionisio y Deméter miraban fijamente a través del follaje, observando a los estudiantes comer. Trajes de pulida armadura estaban alineados en las paredes, entre más cuadros mostrando varios banquetes Mitológicos. Alguien realmente se preocupaba por el ambiente aquí, aunque no sabía por qué. Era como comer el almuerzo en un museo.

_¿Y la comida? _

Era justo tan elaborada y chic como todo lo demás. Estamos hablando de ternera e hígado y caracol y otras cosas que ni siquiera reconocía. ¿Quién quería viscosos caracoles para el almuerzo? Yo no. Las ensaladas eran lo único en el menú que comería, y sólo porque realmente era difícil masticar verduras crudas. Aún así, los cocineros en Konoha lo intentaban, siempre tallando las zanahorias en elaboradas florituras y creando los tomates en lo más elaborado eran los postres. Casi cada uno de ellos venía en su propio cuenco especial, era ridículamente pequeño, y era servido flambeado. En serio. Un cocinero sale y deja tu suflé tamaño pulgar de chocolate con cereza en llamas, así es como él pensaba que debía ser servido. De todas formas. Prefería tener una tartera de galletas de la Abuela Chiyo de avena recién horneada con pasas cualquier día. Al menos entonces no tenía que preocuparme por conseguir que mis cejas cantaran porque necesitaba una mezcla de azúcar.

Había terminado de comer mi habitual ensalada de pollo gratinado hacía cinco minutos, y ahora estaba mirando a la persona quien iba a ayudarme a entrar en el portátil de Kin, incluso si ella no lo sabía aú llevó otros dos minutos escanear la multitud antes de verla sentada en el lado más alejado del comedor, un libro en la mesa delante de ella, incluso aunque sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el Holgazán cerca de ella. Hice mi camino a través de las mesas, dirigiéndome hacia ellos.

—...y así que ya ves, hay muchos simbolismos en "_La Ilíada" _—decía Shikamaru Nara en una paciente voz—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es elegir a tu Dios favorito o héroe y estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte a escribir tu ensayo de Inglés. Ino Yamanaka dio al objeto de su afecto una deslumbrante sonrisa que la volvió de meramente bonita a descarada divina. —Eres tan inteligente, Shikamaru. Todo esto para mí es un galimatías.

Ino se acercó un poco más al Holgazán y puso su mano en su brazo. Los ojos marrones de Shikamaru se abrieron de par en par y parpadeó varias veces. Los dos estaban perdidos en su propio aclaré la garganta.

—Lamento interrumpir.

Al sonido de mi voz, ellos despertaron y se sobresaltaron mutuamente, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo que no deberían. La cabeza de Ino se giró bruscamente hacia mí, incluso aunque Shikamaru seguía mirándola.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Ino en una voz baja y fea.

Ella daba golpecitos con una uña a su libro, y las chispas rosas parpadearon en el aire. La Valquiria estaba enfadada conmigo por interrumpir su pseudo-cita con su enamorado.

Le sonreí. —Porque necesito hablar contigo, Ino. Sobre ese proyecto especial que tenemos asignado para la clase de Historia de la Mitología.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qué proyecto? Ni siquiera estás en mi clase de Historia de la Mitología.…

—Ya sabes. El que hablamos en el cuarto de baño de las chicas el otro día. Fue justo después de hablarte sobre ese brazalete encantador que encontré para Shikamaru. —Miré al Holgazán—. ¿Cómo resultó para ti, Shikamaru? ¿Tú y Temari?

A pesar de su piel oscura, el Holgazán aún se sonrojaba en una forma interesante de rojo morado. —Um, bueno, actualmente no, ah, hice nada sobre eso aún,Sakura.

—Bueno, mejor te das prisa —dije—. El baile de bienvenida es el viernes por la noche. No querrás ir sin cita, ahora ¿verdad? Los ojos de Ino se estrecharon, y su brillo de labios rosa se presionó en una línea que era tan dura y delgada que ya ni siquiera podía verlos en su cara.

—Shikamaru —dijo Ino en una voz simplemente dulce—. Realmente tengo que hablar con Sakura. Quizá ¿podamos vernos más tarde? ¿Antes de la última clase y hablar sobre mi ensayo algo más?

—Seguro —dijo Shikamaru.

Ino y yo seguimos mirándonos mutuamente. La cabeza de Ino giraba una y otra vez entre nosotras, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, después de treinta segundos de absoluto silencio, él tuvo la idea de que debería irse.

—De acuerdo, entonces, me... voy —dijo él.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y empezó a meter los libros y papeles en su mochila, antes de colocar la correa sobre su hombro. Me dio otra mirada antes de mirar a Ino. La Valquiria estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome para notarlo, pero una triste, y bastante nostálgica mirada creció en el Holgazán cuando la miró. _Dulce, _pero no tenía tiempo para el drama Romeo y Julieta ahora mismo.

—Adiós, Shikamaru —dije en una voz firme, insistiéndole en su camino. Shikamaru salió de golpe de su silencioso culto hacia la Valquiria. —Um, adiós, Sakura.

Shikamaru le dio a Ino una larga mirada más, luego se perdió a través de las mesas y se dirigió fuera del é hasta que Shikamaru estuvo fuera de la vista antes de sentarme junto a ella. A mi lado, Ino situó sus propios libros y papeles tan rápido como pudo, probablemente intentando dejarme sentada aquí por mí misma desde que había repelido a su enamorado.

—Esa fue una escena acogedora —dije en una voz suave—. No sabía que fueras tan coqueta, Ino. La Valquiria me dio una mirada que habría cortado el cristal. —No estaba coqueteando con Shikamaru.

—Oh, seguro que lo hacías. Prácticamente estabas batiendo tus pestañas hacia él. ¿Y ese movimiento de la mano-en-el-brazo? Una técnica "clásica" de coqueteo. Ejecutada muy bien, de esa manera. ¿Tayuya Kinomoto te dio algunos consejos? He oído que es bastante popular con los chicos.

Ino me frunció el ceño, pero no negó nada de eso. Ella sabía que no era útil, no después de la confesión que me había dado en el cuarto de baño de las chicas el otro día. Ella suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura Haruno? —dijo bruscamente—. Tengo un trabajo de Inglés que escribir, por si acaso no lo has oído.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Ella soltó un bufido enfadado. —¿Y qué sería eso? Miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie estaba poniéndonos atención, luego me incliné hacia delante. —Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar la contraseña del portátil de Kin frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decir. —El portátil de Kin? ¿Cómo si quiera lo...?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —¡Lo tienes! ¡Tienes su portátil! ¡Sucia pequeña ladrona! —¡Shh! —siseé, mirando alrededor para asegurarme que nadie la había oído—. No tan alto. Estoy intentando mantener esto bajito. Pero sí, tengo su portátil. Y algunas otras cosas, también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con el portátil de Kin? —dijo bruscamente Ino—. ¿Lo vas a empeñar y comprar algunas de esas estúpidas sudaderas con capucha que siempre llevas?

—No —dije en la voz más tranquila que pude manejar—. Quiero ver lo que tiene para poder averiguar quién mató a Kin.

Ino frunció el ceño otra vez, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, la Valquiria se sentó allí y me miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Todos saben que un Akatsuki mató a Kin para poder robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Quién fuera, el tipo se ha ido hace tiempo ahora. Me encogí de hombros. —Quizá. Pero veo cosas, ¿recuerdas? Y tengo un extraño sentimiento sobre todo esto.

El seño fruncido de Ino se profundizó. —Por… ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que le ocurrió a Kin? Ella no era amiga tuya. Ni siquiera la conocías.

—No —repliqué en voz suave—. Pero estaba allí esa noche en la biblioteca cuando fue asesinada. Y podría haber sido fácilmente yo y no ella quien estuviera tumbada debajo de la Urna de cristal con mi garganta cortada y la sangre en todas partes. Solté una respiración y le dije a Ino lo que realmente había ocurrido esa noche. Que había estado en la biblioteca, oí un ruido, y encontré el cuerpo de Kin. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi espalda cuando terminé mi historia. Era un pensamiento que no me había permitido pensar tanto hasta ahora, pero era cierto. Quien hubiera robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas era la misma persona que había matado a Kin y me había golpeado. Así que, ¿por qué él no se había detenido lo suficiente para cortarme la garganta también? ¿Por qué no me había matado, también? De esa manera, no habría ningún testigo después de todo.

—Mira —dije en una voz tranquila—. Todos piensan que fue algún Akatsuki anónimo quien mató a Kin y tomó el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Pero la Profesora Kurenai me dijo que los Akatsukis pueden ser cualquiera, incluso los estudiantes de Konoha. ¿Y si no era ningún chico malo y misterioso? ¿Y si era alguien que va a clase con nosotras? Eso me asusta.

Ino no dijo nada, pero pude ver el destello de acuerdo en sus ojos.

—Uso mi don Gitano para encontrar cosas para la gente, así que pensé que podría husmear un poco y ver si podía averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió. Así que sí, entré en el dormitorio de Kin la pasada noche y tomé su portátil, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de prueba en él. Algo al menos que me dijera por qué ella estaba en la biblioteca. Quizás eso me haga una ladrona, pero al menos lo estoy intentando; al menos estoy haciendo algo. A todos los demás ni siquiera parecen importarles que ella haya muerto. Tú eras una de sus amigas. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

La culpa parpadeó a través de la cara de Ino antes de que pudiera esconderla. La Valquiria rubia me miró, sus dedos golpeando en el blanco mantel de hilo y disparando chispas rosas de Magia por todas partes. —Así que, ¿por qué vienes a mí? ¿Por qué me pides ayuda? ¿Además del hecho de que era una amiga de Kin?

—Porque sé que estás en el Club de Tecnología, lo cual significa que probablemente puedes burlar la contraseña sin problemas. Y porque tengo algo sobre ti, lo que significa que lo mantendrás en secreto.

Su cara se tensó. —Shikamaru.

Asentí. —Shikamaru.

No la dije lo que ocurriría si no estaba de acuerdo en ayudarme. Ino lo sabía muy bien. El rumor de que ella estaba enamorada de Shikamaru Nara de entre todas las personas se extendería a través de la Academia como un fuego salvaje. Sería viral en cinco segundos, y ella sería el hazmerreír de la escuela entera. Al menos durante esta semana. Ella suspiró. —¿Qué quieres que haga, Sakura?

—Ven a mi dormitorio después de la última clase de hoy. Ayúdame a burlar la contraseña del portátil y nunca tendrás que hablarme otra vez.

—¿Y no se lo dirás a nadie? —preguntó ella—. ¿Lo de Shikamaru? Sacudí la cabeza. —Ni a un alma.

Ino me miró, intentando leer mi cara y averiguar si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Después de un minuto, la Valquiria hizo su elección, porque dejó de golpear sus dedos en la mesa. Suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien. Lo haré. No porque te tenga miedo o por el pequeño rumor que podrías comenzar, sino porque Kin era mi amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

—De í el nombre de mi Residencia y mi número de habitación y la dije que se reuniera conmigo allí después.

—Difícilmente puedo esperar —murmuró Ino antes de deslizar el trozo de papel en su gigante bolso.

—Sí —arrastré las palabras—. Es casi como si fuéramos AMBU ahora. La Valquiria me dio otra mirada sucia antes de colgar su bolso sobre su hombro y se fuera sin decir una palabra del comedor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?.


	8. La Guerra Del Caos

Hola a todos los lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me alegro de q les guste la historia, esta es una adaptación de la saga mythos academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

_La Guerra Del Caos_

El resto del día avanzó lentamente, especialmente por la clase de Mitología de la Profesora Kurenai. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, preguntándome si Inorealmente aparecería en mi dormitorio para ayudarme con la computadora de Kin si la Valquiria me dejaría esperando para delatarme con alguien…

—…Dada la terrible tragedia y el shock que todos habíamos experimentado, pensé que hablaríamos hoy sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas y su importancia en la Guerra del Caos. —La suave voz de Kurenai cortó mis reflexiones.

Mi cabeza se tornó hacia ella.

¿Kurenai iba a hablar sobre el Cuenco?

¿El que había sido robado?

Realmente esto podría ser útil, en vez de las cosas habituales sobres las que hablaba sin cesar. Todo lo que hablaba era sobre Dioses, Diosas y chicos prodigios Guerreros que no terminaba de creer. Al menos, eso no lo hubiera creído antes de esta semana. El jurado todavía estaba en ello.

No era la única que de repente mostró más interés. Todo el mundo se enderezó y miró a la Profesora.

Kurenai nos dijo que miráramos en la página 379 de nuestros libros de Mitología. Pasé hasta llegar a la página, y allí estaba: una ilustración del Cuenco de Lágrimas, el mismo Cuenco que Kakashi me había mostrado en la biblioteca. Lucía tal y como lo recordaba. Redondo, oscuro, embotado, llano. No parecía gran cosa, ciertamente no como un Poderoso Artefacto por el que valía la pena matar.

—Loki siempre fue un Dios estafador, jugándole bromas a los otros Dioses y a los mortales, pero eventualmente, sus travesuras se volvieron malas, y sus trucos se volvieron crueles. Entre sus muchos crímenes, Loki fue responsable de la muerte de Balder, el Dios Nórdico de la luz. Loki engañó a otro Dios para que le arrojara a Balder una lanza de muérdago, que atravesó su corazón y lo mató —explicó Kurenai—. Como parte de su castigo por esto y sus otros crímenes, Loki fue encadenado debajo de una gran áspide, o serpiente, que

constantemente goteaba veneno sobre su rostro. Una forma muy ruda de tortura. Se suponía que Loki debía quedarse allí por toda la eternidad, encerrado para que nunca pudiera herir a alguien más. Pero, desde luego, engañó a Sigyn, su esposa, para que lo liberara, y escapó.

—Entonces, ¿dónde entra el Cuenco? —preguntó una chica en el salón.

Kurenai sonrió. —Paciencia, Matsuri. Estamos llegando. Ahora, el Cuenco que ven en sus libros es el que Sigyn utilizó para recolectar el veneno de la serpiente. A pesar de sus crímenes, Sigyn amaba demasiado a Loki, y ella sostuvo el Cuenco sobre su cabeza, capturando tanto veneno como pudo para evitar que goteara sobre su marido y lo quemara. Pero al estar allí, Sigyn también se expuso al veneno, el cual quemó gravemente sus manos y brazos.

Para mí, Sigyn era un poco... Loki fue quien logró matar a otro Dios, no ella. Debería haberlo dejado ser castigado; sin tratar de disminuir su dolor, sin dejarlo escapar, y sin herirse a sí misma en el proceso. O tal vez yo estaba sedienta de sangre desde que la policía nunca había capturado al conductor ebrio que se había estrellado contra el coche de mi madre. No me hubiera importado verlo, quienquiera que fuese, encadenado bajo una serpiente gigante con veneno, ácido, o lo que sea que goteara sobre su rostro.

—Cuando el Cuenco se llenó, Sigyn tuvo que vaciarlo, permitiendo que el veneno goteara libremente sobre el rostro de Loki, causándole un dolor inimaginable. Cuando Sigyn volvió con el Cuenco vacío, antes de que lo levantara una vez más, las lágrimas de Loki gotearon en él, mezclándose con el veneno. Es por eso que se llama Cuenco de Lágrimas —terminó la Profesora Kurenai.

Ella nos dijo que pasáramos la página. Había una ilustración mostrando una serpiente gigante enroscada alrededor de un árbol; su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, su boca abierta lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar sus colmillos curvos, una gota de líquido colgando al final de cada uno de ellos.

Loki estaba acobardado bajo la serpiente. El dibujo a pluma y tinta mostraba al Dios en completa agonía; su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, los músculos de su cuello y brazos abultados con el esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse de las Cadenas Mágicas que lo ataban. Sus rasgos eran borrosos en el dibujo, pero la mitad de su cara parecía estar derretida. Debido al veneno, supuse.

—Entonces, sabemos por qué Loki fue encadenado la primera vez… sus acciones resultaron en la muerte de otro Dios. ¿Pero por qué Loki fue encadenado por segunda vez varios siglos después? ¿Y por qué sigue encadenado incluso ahora? —preguntó la Profesora Kurenai.

—Porque él comenzó la Guerra del Caos —comenzó a decir Shikamaru frente a mí.

—Sí y no, Shikamaru —respondió la Profesora Kurenai—. Loki fue encadenado porque él era el Caos. Todos los Dioses tenían su propio lugar en el orden natural de las cosas. Loki era el Dios de las travesuras. Pero él quería más que sólo hacer bromas… quería gobernar sobre los otros Dioses. Sobre todo y todos; Dioses, mortales, y todas las criaturas en el medio. Loki era perspicaz y muy, muy astuto. Sabía que no podía derrocar a los otros Dioses él sólo. No tenía el poder para eso. Así que empezó a hablar con otros —Dioses, mortales, y todas las criaturas en el medio— susurrándoles cómo cambiarían las cosas, cómo "mejorarían" si él estaba a cargo. Pasó de ser un Dios de las travesuras a sembrar discordia, a colocar a las personas unas contra otras, a hacerles sentir deseos por el poder y a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo… incluso matarse entre sí.

Tengo la sensación de que fue un poco más complicado que todo eso, que tal vezKurenai estaba embruteciéndolo para nuestras mentes adolescentes, pero obtuve la esencia de las cosas. Loki: malo. Otros Dioses: buenos.

—Eventualmente, Loki convenció a los demás para que lo siguieran, y creó su propio ejército de Dioses, Criaturas y Guerreros mortales. Les llamó los Akatsukis. Y cuando tuvo suficientes seguidores, cuando terminó de acumular suficiente energía, Loki salió de su escondite, se levantó con su ejército, y desafió a los otros Dioses, quienes se juntaron con sus propios Guerreros y criaturas para formar elColmillo blanco —continuó la Profesora Kurenai—. Entonces los Akatsukisl lucharon contra los miembros de Colmillo blanco, y el mundo se sumió en la Guerra del Caos. Hermano contra hermano, hermana contra hermana; familias fueron destruidas, sacrificadas, o peor. Se prolongó durante la mayor parte del siglo, y Loki estaba en la cúspide de la victoria cuando un Dios se atrevió a desafiarle en un combate individual.

¿Y quién era ese Dios?

_Nike, la Diosa Griega de la Victoria_.

De alguna manera, supe la respuesta incluso antes de que Kurenai dijera las palabras: —Nike, la Diosa Griega de la Victoria —finalizó—. Loki rió, pero accedió a la solicitud de Nike, que el ganador de la batalla también ganaría la guerra. Que quería decir que la Guerra de Caos se detendría o bien consumiría todo el mundo.

En este punto, todos estábamos al borde de nuestros asientos, incluso yo, Sakura Haruno, la chica Gitana que realmente no creía nada de esto. Todos querían escuchar cómo terminaba, cómo Loki era derrotado cuándo se perdió toda esperanza. Incluso si no era verdad, todavía eran una gran historia, tan buena como cualquier historieta que había guardado en mi dormitorio.

—Por supuesto, Loki pensó que iba a ganar —dijo Kurenai—. Se había vuelto extremadamente poderoso en ese momento, y ningún Dios, Guerrero, o criatura podía levantarse contra él. Pero olvidó una pequeña cosa… que Nike era la Diosa de la Victoria.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó un chico Vikingo detrás de mí—. ¿Qué importaba si era la Diosa de la Victoria si Loki tenía todo este poder?

Eso fue más o menos lo mismo que yo estaba pensando. Pero en lugar de estar molesta por la pregunta, la Profesora Kurenai le dio una sonrisa triunfal.

—Porque Nike es mucho más que sólo la Diosa de la Victoria, ella es la personificación de ella, el mayor espíritu. En la manera en la que todo Dios es la esencia de algo. Nike es la Victoria en sí misma, y además, ella nunca puede ser derrotada.

Kurenai paró, dejándonos a todos intentar abrazar nuestras mentes alrededor de esa extraña afirmación. Nike, la Diosa Guerrera patea traseros. Lo tengo.

—Pero Nike no estaba sin ayuda. Ella tomó su gran Espada de la Victoria para la batalla, junto a un escudo especial que le entregó uno de los reyes Espartanos. Y había otros Artefactos con los que los miembros del Panteón solían vencer a los Cosechadores. Con Nike siempre estaba un simple Guerrero, un guardia personal que mataba a todos esos en el camino de la Diosa para que ella pudiera alcanzar al indemne Loki. Loki, por supuesto, siendo embaucador como era, intentó asesinar a Nike antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarle en su batalla, pero el guardia de Nike evitó que eso ocurriera.

Kurenai paró un momento para tomar una respiración. Un sonrosado sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas bronceadas, y sus ojos Rojos brillaron. Esto era la mayor excitación y animación que había visto nunca de la Profesora. Debía disfrutar realmente hablar sobre esta batalla en particular. Seguramente estaba haciendo que lo viviera.

—Así que Loki y Nike lucharon una gran batalla. Y no estaban ellos dos solos, luchando. Todos sus seguidores estaban allí también. Los Akatsukis y miembros del Colmillo blanco. Algunos historiadores proclaman que la batalla duró días; otros dicen que fueron semanas. Pero cuando ella finalmente consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para golpear, Nike hizo lo que ningún otro Dios pudo hacer: derrotó a Loki.

Pasamos a la siguiente página en nuestros libros de texto, y había un dibujo a bolígrafo y tinta de Nike.

La Diosa se alzaba sobre un hombre en el suelo debajo de ella. Sus sandalias descansaban en su pecho, su espada contra su garganta. Un escudo redondo colgaba de su costado. Ella parecía orgullosa, fuerte, y de alguna manera seria al mismo tiempo. Incluso aunque era sólo un dibujo, había una fría, dureza, y terrible belleza en ella.

Su regia figura era un inhóspito contraste con el hombre a sus pies: Loki. Él parecía igual que en las otras ilustraciones. Su boca abierta en un grito enfadado, sus ojos estrechados como rendijas de serpiente, sus gestos derretidos retorcidos en algo oscuro, peligroso, y feo.

Durante un momento, la imagen osciló delante de mí, las figuras se movieron una y otra vez como si fueran reales, como si actualmente estuviera allí observando la batalla con mis propios ojos. Podía oler la sangre, sentir el espeso humo atascando mis pulmones, oí la maldición viciosa de Loki sonando en mis oídos…

Parpadeé. Los sentimientos desaparecieron, y una vez más estaba mirando una simple ilustración. Eso era un poco espeluznante. Me incliné hacia atrás alejándome del libro. De acuerdo, muy espeluznante.

—Después de la batalla, Nike y sus seguidores encadenaron a Loki una vez más, sellándole lejos de este mundo, el Reino Mortal, con la ayuda de los Artefactos que ellos y los Akatsukis habían creado. En estos días, Loki permanece encarcelado. Pero aún tiene sus seguidores, sus Akatsukis, gente, Dioses, y criaturas que quieren liberarle y zambullir al mundo en una segunda Guerra del Caos. Lo cual es el por qué todos ustedes están aquí.

La brillante mirada de Kurenai fue de estudiante a estudiante, cara a cara, hasta que miró a todos en la sala, incluida yo. —Todos ustedes son descendientes de los más magníficos Guerreros del Colmillo blanco, están aquí para aprender cómo controlar y aprovechar su Magia y habilidades de lucha para que puedan protegerse en el mundo de los Akatsukis y evitar que liberen a Loki y nos zambullan a todos en una Segunda Guerra del Caos…

La campana sonó, interrumpiendo el resto de la conferencia de Kurenai, pero ella había cautivado a la clase entera con su charla. Varios estudiantes parpadearon, sacudieron el hechizo de sus palabras, antes de alcanzar sus bolsas. Yo hice lo mismo.

Me puse de pie y había comenzado a dirigirme a la puerta con los otros cuandoKurenai me llamó.

—Sakura —dijo ella—. Espera un minuto, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió, hundiéndome en mi silla. Unos pocos de los otros chicos, incluyendo Shikamaru, me miraron, pensando que estaba en algún tipo de problema. Me preguntaba si Kurenai sabía que había entrado en el dormitorio de Kin robado su portátil. Eso era lo único que había hecho que podía meterme en un problema mayor. Pero ¿cómo podía saber Kurenai eso? No había ninguna manera de que pudiera, a menos que Ino Yamanaka me hubiera delatado.

La Profesora Kurenai enderezó unos pocos papeles en su pódium de madera, luego caminó y se posó en un escritorio delante de mí. —No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar ayer, pero quería preguntar cómo estás, Sakura. Sé que lo qué ocurrió en la biblioteca... que encontrar el cuerpo de a kin fue una gran sorpresa para ti.

Así que ella no sabía que había entrado en la habitación de la Valquiria después de todo. Intenté no dejar que se mostrara el alivio. —Estoy bien, creo. Sólo intento... tratar con ello, a mi propia manera.

No la dije que mi propia manera involucraba romper, entrar, y chantajear. Hasta ahora. El día no había terminado aún.

La Profesora Kurenai me miró, sus ojos rubí suaves y amables. —Bueno, si quieres hablar de ello, o algo más, cualquier cosa, por favor quiero que sepas quesiempre estoy aquí para ti, Sakura.

Durante un momento, me pregunté por qué ella estaba tan preocupada por mí. Sí, era algo así como un testigo de asesinato, y supuse que Kurenai era sólo una buena persona de esa manera. Pero nunca había visto a la Profesora hasta el día que se había mostrado en la casa de mi Abuela y anunció que yo iría a Mythos. Ahora, parecía como si ella se estuviera tomando un especial interés en todo lo decía y hacía, dentro y fuera de clase.

—Um, de acuerdo. ¿Así que puedo irme ahora? —pregunté, cambiando en mi asiento—. Tengo una, eh, cita.

Kurenai sonrió. —Por supuesto. Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. Sé que venir a Konoha este año ha sido un poco de ajuste para ti, Sakura.

Solté un tipo de bufido. Ella no tenía ni idea. Nadie la tenía.

Kurenai volvió al pódium. Me puse de pie, recogí mi mochila, y comencé a irme. Pero entonces pensé sobre algo que Kurenai había dicho durante la conferencia. Algo que me había estado molestando desde que había llegado a la Academia hacía dos meses.

—¿Profesora?

—¿Sí, Sakura? —dijo ella, girándose para mirarme.

—Si todo lo que dijo es cierto sobre que todos los chicos en Konoha son descendientes de todos esos grandes Guerreros, entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? No soy una Valquiria ni una Amazona o una Espartana o una Vikinga. No soy nada de eso después de todo. Sólo soy una Gitana. No hay grandes Guerreros en mi familia, al menos no que yo sepa.

Alguna emoción destelló en los ojos de Kurenai, pero no pude ver bastante ya quésus ojos su volvieron taciturnos por un momento. La Profesora me miró durante varios segundos antes de hablar otra vez.

—No todos en Konoha saldrán para ser un gran Guerrero —dijo Kurenai finalmente—. Algunos serán Curanderos, Estudiosos, o Profesores. Hay muchas maneras de luchar contra los Akatsukis, y no todos ellos se involucran usando una espada. Tú tienes tus propios dones, Sakura. Eres especial a tu manera. Estás aquí en Konoha para que podamos

enseñarte cómo tomar toda la ventaja de tus poderes, de tu Psicometría. Es un don bastante raro, ya sabes, tacto Mágico, además que tus ojos son muy especiales también.

¿Tacto Mágico? Y ¿mis Ojos?, Me pregunté qué quería decir Kurenai con eso, desde que nunca había oído que mi Psicometría fuera llamada así antes y además que tenían de especial mis ojos. Y yo, no sabía cuán raro era porque nadie me lo había dicho. Sólo era algo que podía hacer, algo que me hacía una Gitana, lo que fuera que realmente fuera. Todos parecían saberlo excepto yo.

Kurenai se giró de vuelta a sus papeles en su pódium, y me di cuenta que ella no iba a darme nada más que una respuesta así. Al menos, no hoy.

Así que tiré la mochila sobre mi hombro y dejé la clase, una vez más con más preguntas que respuestas sobre quién era, lo que podía hacer, y por qué estaba aquí en la Academia Konoha, un lugar donde tan obviamente no pertenecía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?.


	9. Sorpresa

Hola a todos los lectores ya se me eh demorado muchismo en actualizar en verdad lo lamento pero bueno espero que les guste el capi, esta historia es una adaptación de la saga Mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep, los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen.

* * *

_Sorpresa_

Después de clase, me acerqué a la Residencia Ryu para esperar a que Ino apareciera y me ayudará a descifrar la contraseña de Kin como había prometido. Para mi sorpresa, la Valquiria ya estaba sentada en los escalones frontales de la Residencia cuando llegué allí.

—De verdad viniste —le dije, caminando hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no me diste opción, ¿verdad, Sakura? Así que vamos a terminar con esto.

Pasé mi tarjeta de identificación por el escáner, abrí la puerta, y le indiqué a Ino que me siguiera al interior. —Entra. Mi habitación está en el tercer piso.

Guié a Ino escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación en el edificio. Entré, arrojé mi maleta sobre la cama y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, justo debajo de mi póster enmarcado de la Mujer Maravilla.

Ino se paró en la puerta, sus ojos azules revisando todo de la misma manera que yo había hecho en la habitación de Kin ayer por la noche. Por un momento, miré mis cosas, viéndolas con nuevos ojos. Mi cama con su edredón morado y gris y almohadas mullidas. Los adornos de cristal como Flores de cerezo en las ventanas lanzaban pequeños arco iris de color. Las estanterías repletas de títulos de fantasía. Las pilas y pilas de libros de cómics y novelas gráficas en mi escritorio. Los carteles de superhéroes pegados en las paredes. El paquete a medio comer de ositos de goma en mi mesita de noche que había comido la noche anterior antes de acostarme.

Me encogí. _Mierda. _Me había olvidado que mi habitación era el nido de una persona completamente inepta social. Ino era la única persona que había estado aquí aparte de mí y la Abuela Chiyo, cuando me ayudó a mudarme hace dos meses. La Valquiria iba a pensar que era incluso más perdedora de lo que ya pensaba.

_Genial. _

Después quedarse mirando por un minuto, Ino entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Dónde está la computadora de Kin? —preguntó.

Le mostré donde lo había colocado en mi escritorio. —Aquí mismo.

Me levanté para que Ino pudiera sentarse en mi silla y tuviera un acceso más fácil a la computadora portátil. Me acosté en la cama mientras ella abría la computadora y la encendía. Cuando el sistema arrancó, la Valquiria miró la clave en la pantalla por unos segundos antes de comenzar a escribir.

—Está bien, nena —canturreó Ino—. Habla con mamá y dime todos sus secretos...

Bueno, eso era un poco raro. No quería romper su concentración, por lo que no señalé el hecho de que la Valquiria estaba hablando con una máquina. En su lugar, me recosté en la cama, cogí la bolsa de ositos de goma, y me preparé para una larga espera.

Tres minutos más tarde, Ino presionó una última tecla y movió de arriba abajo su puño. —¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo!

Me senté. —¿Ya la descifraste?

—Por supuesto que ya la descifré —dijo con voz satisfecha—. Sólo era una simple pantalla de protección con contraseña. No era como si Kin tuviera algún tipo de seguridad real en su computadora.

—Entonces —le dije, moviéndome para ponerme de pie detrás de Ino—. Vamos a ver qué hay en ella.

Por los siguientes diez minutos Ino navegó a través de todos los archivos en la computadora portátil. La mayoría de ellos eran totalmente aburridos. Informes de historia, ensayos, y todas las otras tareas que los estudiantes de Konoha tenían que hacer. Montones de música y sitios de compras en Internet se encontraban en el historial de navegación de Kin. Incluso tenía una base de datos dedicada exclusivamente a catalogar y organizar toda su ropa de diseñador, zapatos y bolsos. Al parecer, a la Valquiria le gustaba llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces usaba cada uno de sus atuendos, nunca más de una vez al mes. Debe ser bueno. Todo lo que yo tenía era sudaderas con capucha de diferentes colores para cada día de la semana.

Luego, Ino accedió a los correos electrónicos personales y privados de Kin, —los que no fueron publicados— en su página Web de la Academia Konoha Gakuren para que todos los vieran. Ahora, ¿esos? Eran mucho más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa en el ordenador.

Kin podría haber sido la más bonita, la más rica, la chica más popular en nuestra clase de segundo año, pero como Shikamaru Nara había dicho, ciertamente no había sido la más agradable. Había maliciosos y pasados comentarios, sobre casi todo el mundo en Konoha en sus correos electrónicos, especialmente sobre Karin Heibi su supuesta mejor amiga, y de Ino, también.

—¿Le dijo a Karin que parecía una vaca en esos jeans ajustados de color rosa? ¡Ella es la que me dijo que los comprara en primer lugar! Puta —murmuró Ino—. Vamos a ver qué más escribió Kin acerca de mí.

—En realidad, estoy más interesada en lo que haya dicho acerca de Karin y Suigetsu—le dije.

Ino me miró sobre su hombro. —¿Por qué?

Le mostré la foto que había encontrado de Karin y Suigetsu, la que había sido partida en dos y empujada hasta el fondo del contenedor de basura de Kin. —No la he tocado todavía, pero tiene que significar algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no la has tocado aún? —preguntó Ino con una voz sospechosa.

Suspiré. —Quiero decir que "no la he tocado y hecho contacto" todavía. Así es como mi don Gitano funciona. Tengo que tocar algo antes de obtener alguna vibración de ello. Antes de que pueda ver algo sobre el objeto o la persona a la que pertenecía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? —dijo Ino con un tono de mal humor. Leer los comentarios de Kin realmente la había enfadado—. Ya que no planeo volver aquí para ayudarte de nuevo.

—Bien —murmuré.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, recogí los dos trozos de la foto, y los sostuve en alto uno al lado del otro, como si estuviera tratando de volver a unir la foto. Durante varios segundos no sentí nada, y me pregunté si mi Psicometría siquiera iba a funcionar. Si se había estropeado de alguna manera. No había recibido ninguna gran transmisión del computador portátil de Kin, y no había recibido ninguna vibración de todo su cuerpo o su sangre en la biblioteca. Tal vez había algo mal en mí, algo malo con mi don Gitano.

Estaba a punto de soltar la foto cuando sentí la más mínima agitación de algo, —insignificante— de preocupación, retorciéndose cada vez más profundamente en mi corazón. Mientras me aferraba a la foto, la preocupación se intensificó, inflándose en una gran esfera de sospecha que se sentía como un peso de plomo presionando hacia abajo en mi estómago. La esfera se volvió fría cuando el frío conocimiento se hundió en mí. Reconocí los sentimientos y lo que significaban. Preocupación retorciéndose, luego la pesada sospecha, y finalmente la fría confirmación. Lo que sea que Kin había pensado que estaba pasando entre Karin y Suigetsu, entre su mejor amiga y su novio, había visto u oído algo que la hizo pensar que era verdad, que realmente estaba pasando.

Pero los sentimientos no se detuvieron allí.

El frío conocimiento comenzó a arder como ácido en mi estómago, volviéndose cada vez más y más caliente, como si de alguna manera me hubiera tragado una bola de fuego. El ardor se difundió por el resto de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sudar, a mis manos temblar, y a mi corazón doler, como si un puño gigante estuviera apretándolo más y más fuerte hasta que quería estallar por el esfuerzo. Sabía lo que era esta emoción, también, rabia.

Una imagen de Kin llenó mi mente, una de ella sentada y mirando la foto, escondida en el marco del espejo de su tocador con las demás fotografías. Día tras día Kin había visto la foto, hasta que finalmente se estiró para alcanzarla, sacó la foto del marco de un tirón, y la partió en dos, con el rostro blanco por la ira.

En este punto, podía escucharme balbuceando, mi voz se agudizaba y se volvía más fuerte con cada palabra:

_Perra. _

_Voy a matar a esa perra por hacerme esto, por traicionarme de esta manera. Pagar, pagar, pagar, ella va a pagar… _

Ino me dio una bofetada en la cara, chispas rosa de Magia parpadearon en los extremos de sus dedos.

El golpe me tiró sobre la cama, pero la Valquiria no se detuvo. Se adelantó y arrancó los dos pedazos de la foto de mis puños.

Era como si un interruptor hubiera sido apagado dentro de mí. Poco a poco, el odio, la rabia y los celos que había sentido se desvanecieron, el dolor en mi corazón se alivió, y estaba en control de mí misma, una vez más. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

Eso había sido "intenso", incluso para mí.

Cuando me sentí mejor, me senté de nuevo. Ino estaba parada sobre mí, una mirada de preocupación en su bonita cara. Sostuvo las dos piezas de la foto con los extremos de su uñas, como si se trataran de algo malo.

Tal vez lo fueran, teniendo en cuenta las emociones que estaban unidas a ellas y las cosas horribles que Kin había estado sintiendo cada vez que miraba la foto de su mejor amiga y su novio.

—Caray —murmuró Ino—. ¿Eso sucede cada vez que tocas algo? Porque fue algo extraño, Sakura.

Me froté la cabeza adolorida. —Dímelo a mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué viste?

Le dije a Ino sobre todas las emociones que había sentido, de ver a Kin mirando la foto una y otra vez y volviéndose un poco más enojada cada vez, hasta que finalmente había roto la foto en un ataque de rabia.

—¿Así que Kin pensó que había algo entre Karin y Suigetsu? —preguntó Ino en un tono de duda—. Debes estar equivocada. Porque si Kin, incluso hubiese "pensado" que Karin y Suigetsu tuvieran algo, hubiese cortado la garganta de Karin, no hubiese terminado ella así en la biblioteca.

Me encogí de hombros. No había conocido a Kin lo suficientemente bien como para especular sobre lo que haría o dejaría de hacer. Todo lo que había querido era saber lo que realmente le había pasado, por qué había vuelto a la biblioteca, y por qué a nadie parecía importarle que ella hubiese sido asesinada. Tal vez era mi don Gitano, pero tenía la sensación de que esto era lo que se suponía tenía que hacer. Se suponía que debía resolver esto. Tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez podría incluso descubrir algún secreto sobre mí en el camino.

Negué con la cabeza para ahuyentar los extraños sentimientos. —¿Qué otra cosa hay en su computadora? ¿Algo sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas?

Ino se sentó de nuevo en mi escritorio y volvió su atención a la pantalla una vez más. —Nada de lo que veo se refiere a eso, espera un segundo. Aquí hay algo. Parece que Kin escribió su primer informe de Historia de la Mitología del semestre sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Echa un vistazo.

Miré por encima del hombro de Ino hacia la pantalla.

Efectivamente, Kin había escrito un ensayo sobre el Cuenco y el hecho de que Kakashi lo estaba sacando de almacenamiento y poniéndolo en exhibición en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Examiné el informe, pero este no me dijo nada que la Profesora Kurenai no hubiera dicho antes. Tal vez había estado equivocada. Tal vez Kin solo había tenido el libro de _Grandes Artefactos _en su habitación así ella pudo hacer su informe.

Pero eso todavía no me decía por qué ella estaba en la biblioteca esa noche. ¿Sólo había querido echar otra mirada al Cuenco? Si es así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué luego? ¿Tan tarde en la noche cuando nadie más estaba cerca?

—Oye —le pregunté a Ino—, ¿sabes lo que Kin estaba haciendo en la biblioteca esa noche? ¿Por qué ella estaba allí? Recuerdo haber visto a las cuatro allí temprano a Kin, Karin y Suigetsu y a ti.

¿Por qué ella regresó?

Ino se encogió de hombros. —Volvimos a nuestro dormitorio y holgazaneamos un rato, viendo la televisión y enviando mensajes de texto. Kin dijo que pensaba que tal vez había dejado su suéter en la biblioteca y que iba a volver a buscarlo antes de que la biblioteca cerrara. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Una sombra cayó sobre el rostro de Ino, y ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre la computadora portátil, haciendo que chispas color rosa destellaran y parpadearan por la habitación como pequeñas luciérnagas. Me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama, todavía tratando de recuperarme de haber tocado la foto y sentir toda la ira, celos y rabia acumulados de Kin.

Traté de pensar lo que mi madre, la detective, habría hecho en una situación como esta, a dónde ella iría de este callejón sin salida con el que yo había tropezado. Pero nada me vino a la mente.

—Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda —le dije—. Yo, uh, la aprecio.

Ino tomó eso como su señal para salir. Se puso de pie, cogió su bolso de diseñador de donde lo había colocado en el suelo, y se colgó la bolsa de gran tamaño en su hombro. Entonces, la Valquiria me miró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó ella—. Porque todo lo que tienes es un informe de "supuesta" historia, una foto despedazada, y algunos sentimientos. Eso no te dice exactamente lo que está pasando. Encáralo, Sakura. Algún Akatsuki se metió en la biblioteca para robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas, y Kin tuvo la mala suerte de ponerse en su camino. Por eso fue asesinada. No hay gran misterio, conspiración, o lo que sea que pienses. Estas cosas simplemente pasan en Konoha.

Quería preguntarle por qué las cosas malas, como esa pasaban aquí, por qué todos los estudiantes estaban esperando crecer y participar en alguna estúpida guerra antigua entre los Dioses. ¿Por qué no los Dioses y las Diosas sólo se pelean entre sí y dejaban al resto de nosotros solos? Sin embargo, Ino probablemente sólo me daría la misma respuesta que Shikamaru había dado. Los dos habían crecido con toda esta charla de la Magia. Era natural para ellos, aunque no lo fuera para mí.

Así que simplemente me encogí de hombros. —No sé.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, buena suerte con esto, supongo.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—Ino.

Se volvió a mirarme.

—Realmente deberías darle una oportunidad a Shikamaru. Porque resulta que está loco por ti. —No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esto. Tal vez porque Ino, en realidad, había sido de algún modo de ayuda en todo esto, incluso si la había chantajeado para que me ayudara.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque cuando toqué el talismán rosa, el que cayó detrás del escritorio, el que recogiste, lo supe.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo no solo sentí tus emociones. Sentí las de Shikamaru, también. Realmente compró esa pulsera para ti, Ino. Sólo te contó esa historia acerca de Temari Subakuno para ver lo que dirías, para ver si realmente te gustaba la pulsera o no. Quería dártela y pedirte que fueras con él al baile de bienvenida esa noche, pero se acobardó.

La boca de Ino se abrió por la sorpresa, la esperanza y el asombro brilló en sus ojos azules. —Shikamaru, ¿a Shikamaru le gusto? ¿En serio? ¿Realmente le gusto? ¿No lo estás inventando todo?

Negué con la cabeza. —A él realmente le gustas; lo prometo. Yo veo cosas, ¿recuerdas? Confía en mí, lo sé.

Una emocionada sonrisa tonta y soñadora se propagó a través del rostro de Ino. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aún la estaba viendo, y ella juntó los labios en una estrecha línea, una vez más.

—¿Sabes qué, Sakura? Podrías estar bien, para ser una friki total con absolutamente ningún sentido de la moda.

Con esas palabras y una pequeña y astuta sonrisa, la Valquiria se dio la vuelta y salió de mi dormitorio. La cosa más extraña fue que me encontré a mí misma sonriéndole mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

* * *

No pude dormir mucho esa noche, principalmente porque estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de tocar la foto destrozada, sintiendo los ecos de la ira de Kin y la enorme migraña que me había dado.

Quizá debería haberlo sabido mejor. Después de todo, mi don Gitano me había dejado ver y sentir muchas cosas en el trascurso de los años —lo bueno, lo malo— y lo llanamente horrible. Pero todavía no podía creer que Kin, la bonita, perfecta chica rica que parecía tenerlo todo, pudiera sentir tanta rabia hacia su mejor amiga. Incluso si ella pensara que Karin tenía algo con Suigetsu.

_Chicos_.

Ellos en verdad no valían la pena para tanto drama.

Mi falta de sueño me puso malhumorada al día siguiente, en especial cuando llegó la quinta hora para la clase de Gimnasia.

Odiaba la clase de Gimnasia.

Ir a una escuela llena de descendientes de Guerreros Mitológicos era ya bastante malo. Pero las Potencias que se supone que esperaran que yo fuera igual de coordinada. La clase de Gimnasia en Konoha era completamente diferente de lo que había sido en mi vieja escuela. No había baloncesto, de softbol, o voleibol a la vista.

Había muchas armas reunidas en el gimnasio para eso.

Como todo lo demás en Konoha, el gimnasio era enorme, con un techo que se elevaba varios cientos de metros en el aire. Las coloridas pancartas anunciaban varios campeonatos de la Academia de los últimos años colgados de las vigas, mientras gradas de brillante madera rodeaba el gimnasio por dos lados. Gruesas colchonetas se alineaban en el suelo, ocultando la cancha de baloncesto, y estantes de armas llenos hasta el tope contra uno de los muros. Espadas, dagas, arcos, bastones y otras cosas de las que aún no conocía los nombres pero que parecían como si pudieran cortarte hasta el hueso si los tocabas.

El objetivo de la clase de Gimnasia en la Academia Konoha Gakuren no era anotar más o correr más vueltas como había sido en mi escuela anterior. Oh no. ¿Aquí? Se supone que aprendes a usar todas las armas de la pared. Cómo matar, mutilar, y torturar a tu oponente, quien pudiera ser.

Por el momento, sin embargo, yo era la que estaba siendo torturada.

—¡Hee-yah! —la chica en frente de mí gritó antes de avanzar, levantando su espada en alto, y llevándola hacia abajo a mi cabeza con toda la intención de matarme, muerta, muerta.

Parpadeé, retrocedí, y levanté mi espada. Su arma golpeó mi espada, el fuerte "_clanggg" _retumbando en dirección a mi mano y en mi hombro. La espada se deslizó de mis dedos repentinamente entumecidos y golpeó la colchoneta, de la manera en que lo había hecho ya cinco veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

—Se supone que bloquees mi golpe o intentes devolverme el golpe. No tirar tu espada cada vez que te pego. —Tenten Ama puso sus ojos en blanco—. Dios, Sakura. Apenas realmente apestas en esto.

—Dime algo que no sé —murmuré.

Al comienzo de la clase de Gimnasia, sacamos nombres para ver contra quién lucharíamos. Tenten tuvo la desgracia de ser mi contrincante el día de hoy. Era una amazona con piel de ébano y pelo castaño largo cuya estatura era casi de un metro ochenta. Tenten también pasó a ser la Capitana del equipo de Esgrima de las chicas y podía hacer un alfiletero de mí con su espada si realmente lo quisiera. Como todas las otras Amazonas, estaba dotada con una agilidad sobrenatural. Tenten parecía una imagen borrosa cuando se movía. Un segundo, ella estaba enfrente de mí. Al siguiente, me había golpeado con su espada seis veces.

—Vamos otra vez —ordenó Tenten—. Podrías no conseguir nada de esto pero quiero ser capaz de pasar la prueba de armas avanzadas la semana próxima.

Oh sí. Aquí también había pruebas. Estaba siendo calificada según lo bien que podía cortar la cabeza de alguien o poner una flecha a través del ojo de alguien. Me había jactado en mi vieja escuela de mi perfecto, pero Gimnasia era una de las clases que iba a fallar a ciencia cierta este semestre y los demás. A los estudiantes se les requería tomar Gimnasia y entrenamiento de todas las armas con las que pasaron cada semestre hasta que se graduaron.

_En verdad genial_

Ya que Tenten me estaba mirando de forma asesina en sus ojos suspiré y recogí la espada otra vez. También solía usar la pausa en la acción para mirar a mi izquierda, donde Karin estaba combatiendo con su propia compañera, otra chica Valquiria.

Gimnasia era la única clase que tenía con Karin, y la había estado mirando a lo largo de todo el período. Quizá no fuera nada o quizá sólo estaba loca y agarrando un clavo ardiendo, pero sentí que existía alguna relación entre el asesinato de Kin y esa foto destrozada de Karin y Suigetsu. Algo obvio que no estaba viendo.

No era la única interesada en Karin. La mitad de los chicos del gimnasio la miraba furtivamente, ya que Karin llenaba su camiseta ajustada, blanca un poco mejor que la mayoría de las otras chicas. Y Karin sabía que los chicos la estaban mirando. Hacía diez minutos, había derramado accidentalmente a propósito agua sobre el frente de la remera, adhiriéndose el tejido al negro sostén deportivo que ella tenía por debajo.

Karin y su compañera terminaron su última ronda de combate. Después, bajó la vista a su reloj de diamantes incrustados, dijo algo a la otra chica, y se deslizó por una de las puertas laterales del gimnasio.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. La clase ni siquiera estaba a la mitad todavía. Así que, ¿adónde iba la Valquiria?

—Sostén esto —dije, pasando mi espada a Tenten y apresurándome tras Karin.

—¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? —bufó Tenten, pero no le presté atención.

No es como si necesitara estar en la clase de Gimnasia. No era descendiente de una larga línea de Guerreros Mitológicos, y ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el Colmillo blanco, los Akatsukis, o la Guerra del Caos. Pero quería averiguar lo que le había sucedido a Kin, por lo cual espiar a Karin era algo que podría ayudarme realmente.

Me mantuve en los alrededores del gimnasio, para no atraer la atención hacia mí y del hecho de que estaba tratando de escabullirme lejos de clases a la mitad. Dado que todos los demás estaban absortos en molerse a golpes entre sí, no me notaron.

Ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontraba del otro lado del gimnasio. Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki, otro Espartano, estaba recibiendo algunas sugerencias del Entrenador Asuma. El Entrenador grande y fornido ladraba algunas instrucciones, y los dos chicos se inclinaban entre sí antes de caer en posiciones agachadas. Asuma sostuvo la mano en alto, luego la dejó caer, y los dos espartanos fueron el uno contra el otro_. _

¡Golpe-Golpe-Golpe!

Los dos báculos se desdibujaron juntos cuando Sasuke y Naruto lucharon, cada uno girando, torciendo, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aplastar el cráneo del otro con el arma contundente. La lucha duró quizás treinta segundos antes de que Sasuke hiciera alguna especie de movimiento elaborado, usando su báculo para barrer los pies de Naruto debajo de él, y lanzarlo hacia adelante, poniendo el borde de su báculo contra la garganta del otro chico. Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha.

Asuma ladró algo más y aplaudió con sus manos, aparentemente contento con su alumno estrella. Sasuke sonrió y dio un paso atrás casualmente, girando elegantemente el báculo en su mano como si fuera el bastón de una animadora en vez de una arma mortal. Por supuesto, a él le encanta la clase de Gimnasia. Golpear a las personas era algo en lo que parecía sobresalir. En especial si creías todos los rumores sobre Sasuke y lo salvajes, violentos, y dementes que él y el resto de sus amigos Espartanos eran.

Y él se veía bien haciéndolo. Sasuke usaba una camisa con mangas cortadas, revelando los músculos de sus brazos. El oscuro azul de su camisa también iluminaba sus ojos negros, haciéndolos ver como si brillaran en su rostro, incluso hasta donde yo estaba al lado opuesto del gimnasio. Sasuke levantó la parte de debajo de su camisa para limpiar su sudor. Exponiendo sus plano y musculoso estomago.

Por un momento me detuve, simplemente memorizándolo… _Hermoso._

Todos esos abdominales también, unos que avergonzarían a Suigetsu. Me pregunté si todos los Espartanos en Konoha eran tan peligrosos y sexys como lo era Sasuke. O si sólo él había sido bendecido con el encanto de chico malo.

Pero una flecha voló al blanco detrás de mí y me sacó de mi ensoñación. Negué con la cabeza y continúe. No estaba aquí para mirar a Sasuke. Tenía una Valquiria a la cual espiar.

Me apresuré y salí por la misma puerta que lo hizo Karin, la puerta llevaba a un pequeño patio que se conectaba con una piscina en el interior del edificio, que también era parte del masivo edificio de piedra deportivo de la Academia.

Además de la variedad de árboles de loto y jacinto, en el patio había una fuente redonda, con Ninfas en mármol que rociaban agua al aire en un continuo flujo. Como otras estatuas en la Academia, las Ninfas parecían tener demasiada vida para mi gusto. Como si estuvieran a un paso de saltar del agua y apuñalar a quien estuviera más cerca de sus puntiagudos tridentes.

A través de sus largas joyas y cabello como algas marinas, sus astutos ojos entrecerrados parecían observarme. _Raro_. Especialmente desde que estaban todas desnudas_. Desagradable_.

Escaneé el patio pero no encontré a Karin por ningún lado. ¿Había ella ido al área de la piscina por alguna razón? Una risa suave llamó mi atención y caminé hacia adelante.

Alguien murmuró algo en voz baja y la risita vino de nuevo, un poco más alta y más coqueta. Me fui hacia unos árboles que se alineaban, en una pared del patio y seguí el sonido del otro lado, donde un gran árbol de loto extendía sus raíces por todo el lugar. Respiré profundamente y miré alrededor del árbol.

Karin y Suigetsu parados a unos veinte metros de mi. Contra la pared posterior del patio medio ocultos por un pequeño arbusto.

Y ellos estaban besándose por completo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review.


	10. Sorpresa II

Hola a todos los lectores, gracias por sus comentarios y perdon por la demora en actualizar, esta es una adatacion de la serie Mythos Academy de la autora Jennifer Estep.

* * *

_Sorpresa II_

Mi boca cayó abierta, sabía que Kin tenía sospechas de que algo pasaba entre su mejor amiga y su novio, pero era diferente verlo por mí misma. Especialmente cuando era obvio que, "estaban disfrutándolo". Si la lengua de Karin fuera más profundo hacia la boca de Suigetsu saldría por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Y las manos de Suigetsu estaban por todo el cuerpo de Karin, apretando y acariciando todo lo que podía tocar —y ella le dejaba tocar _todo_—. Agrégale a eso el que Suigetsu sólo tenía puesto un pequeño traje de baño y sandalias y tienes el inicio de una película porno.

"_Los chicos y chicas de Konoha se vuelven salvajes". _

Finalmente después de un minuto ellos se separaron, respirando fuertemente.

—Vamos, bebé —susurró Karin—. Vamos a nuestro habitual lugar en los casilleros. Estoy muriendo por poner mis manos por ese espectacular cuerpo tuyo.

Bufé, a mi me parecía que eso era lo que había hecho, dado que estaba más pegada a él que su traje de baño húmedo.

Suigetsu le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero el Entrenador Zabusa está allí ahora mismo regañando a Kiba, porque su tiempo disminuyó en dos segundos. Sólo tendrás que esperar un poco más hasta la fogata. Además no es una buena idea que alguien nos vea juntos ahora ¿recuerdas? Quiero decir Kin solo lleva unos días muerta. ¿Cómo se vería eso?

Karin recorrió sus uñas por el pecho desnudo de él, haciendo que chispas mágicas verdes parpadearan en el poco aire entre ellos. —No me importa cómo se vea, estoy cansada de esconderme. Simplemente debiste haber roto con ella cuando estaba viva.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Los dos en realidad lo habían hecho? ¿Habían asesinado a Kin para poder estar juntos? Eso parecía un poco extremo para mi, incluso para la Academia Konoha donde muy poco tenía sentido.

—Sí, pero quién sea que la haya matado nos hizo a los dos un favor —dijo Suigetsu—. Sabes que ella nunca me dejaría ir, ella misma te lo dijo. Pensaba que nos casaríamos y viviríamos felices por siempre. Cuando ni siquiera se acostaba conmigo.

Karin recorrió sus uñas por el pecho de él nuevamente. Más chipas verdes ondearon en el aire y sus uñas se enterraron es su piel, pero a Suigetsu no parecía importarle.

—Kin también me dijo que ella creía que la estabas engañando con alguien más —rio Karin—. Sólo que ella nunca sospecho que era yo.

_Equivocada_, pensé. Kin sí sabía que Karin se acostaba con su simplemente no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo antes de ser asesinada.

—¿Entonces te veré en la fogata? —susurró Karin, y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Suigetsu una vez más.

—Por supuesto y después también nos escaparemos y tendremos nuestra propia fiesta privada —Suigetsu le dio una picara sonrisa, bajó la cabeza y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Una mano toco mi hombro, los dedos enterrándose en mi piel a través de la tela de mi camisa. De alguna forma evité un grito de sorpresa y me volví para encontrar a Tenten mirándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó Tenten—. Se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando, ¿recuerdas?

—Estaba tomando un pequeño descanso —mentí.

Caminé hacia ella forzándola a retroceder varios pasos. No quería que Karin y Suigetsu se enteraran de que los estaba espiando. Hice la mímica de alzarme el cabello y con una mano echarme aire, como si intentara refrescarme. —En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay como cien grados en el gimnasio.

Mi explicación parecía satisfacerla. Aunque Tenten aún me miraba mal por hacerla venir detrás de mí, jugué con mi cabello un poco más usando eso como excusa para mirar atrás de mi hombro. Pero Karin y Suigetsu habían desaparecido de su nido de amor.

Tal vez ellos habían ido a los casilleros por su rapidito después de todo. Aún así, no estaba muy decepcionada sabía a dónde irían esta noche e iría a esa fiesta.

* * *

Estaba programada para esa noche una fogata. Al parecer, era una tradición de la Academia y el evento se celebrada siempre la noche antes del baile de bienvenida. El baile, por supuesto, iba a llevarse a cabo en el comedor. Incluso en Konoha, las Potencias no podían pensar en ningún lugar mejor para el baile que en la cafetería. Algunas cosas se mantenían igual, sin importar a qué escuela fueras.

Normalmente, yo no hubiera ido a la fogata, ya que no había asistido a ninguno de los eventos sociales de mi otra escuela. No era como si tuviera amigos rogándome que fuera. O como si yo fuera lo suficientemente popular como para que a la gente le importara si voy o no a hacer acto de presencia en el Gran Evento. Y desde luego no era como si estuviera saliendo con alguien y deseara acurrucarme con él debajo de una manta junto al fuego.

Sin embargo, Karin y Suigetsu habían hecho planes para reunirse en la fogata, y yo quería ver lo que estaban haciendo. Ojalá sea algo más interesante que follar en seco entre sí.

Tal vez era una estupidez, pero yo no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que los dos tenían algo que ver con el asesinato de Kin. Tal vez no la habían matado, había algo que parecía malo en todo esto. Al fin, no era como si tuviera otros grandes planes para pasar la noche, además de estar sentada en mi habitación, comiendo comida chatarra, y leyendo cómics.

La fogata se estaba celebrando en el Anfiteatro al aire libre en uno de los cuadriláteros inferiores justo bajando la colina de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Me di una ducha, me puse unos vaqueros limpios, una camiseta y una sudadera con capucha azul, y me dirigí hacia allí. Eran pasadas las siete y ya estaba oscuro en esta noche de octubre. El aire era frío, pero no tan desagradable, y las estrellas brillaban como las lentejuelas de un vestido de reina de la fiesta en el tejido de color negro aterciopelado del cielo.

Una serie de largos escalones planos, piedras superficiales que se duplicaban como asientos componiendo la parte superior del Anfiteatro. Los escalones formaban un semicírculo, poco a poco, en espiral hacia el estrado, que sirvió de escenario. A diferencia de las piedras de los edificios del campus, todas las piedras de aquí eran de color blanco hueso y resplandecían con un color cielo, rosa perla, lila suave. Cuatro columnas se alzaban sobre el área del escenario, cada una coronada por una Quimera en cuclillas sobre un globo redondo, agarrando la esfera con sus garras curvas y alumbrando hacia donde la gente se sentaba.

En el momento en que llegué, el escenario había sido retirado y un pequeño fuego ya había sido construido en un anillo de piedras blancas en la parte inferior del Anfiteatro. Yo esperaba que los otros chicos estuvieran riéndose, hablando, y la mitad bebiendo ahora, pero por una vez, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, incluso sombrío. En vez de formar las pandillas de costumbre y los chismes, los estudiantes estaban en una sola fila en una línea que serpenteaba por las escaleras Anfiteatro. Como yo no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, me quedé atrás, permaneciendo lejos de la línea y también fuera de la luz del fuego parpadeante.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes pasaron por un hombre alto que llevaba un manto azul real plagado de hilo de plata y una corona de plata dejada en reposo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Estaba iluminado por el fuego, y me tomó unos segundos para darme cuenta de que era Kakashi, de todas las personas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y ¿por qué estaba vestido con aquel manto y la corona ridícula? ¿Estaba vestido para una noche de juego de "Calabozos y Dragones" o algo así? al parecer, los otros estudiantes no pensaban que la apariencia del bibliotecario era extraña en absoluto. Ningún susurro burlón llenaba el aire, no risitas socarronas, nada. Todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo como si estuvieran en un funeral. Cuando los chicos pasaban a Kakashi, metían la mano en el cuenco grande de plata que él sostenía y sacaban un puñado de lo que había dentro. Miré a la chica que estaba primera en la línea mientras caminaba hacia el círculo de piedras. Se quedó allí, delante de las llamas un momento y luego arrojó un puñado de polvo de plata en el corazón del fuego.

_¡WHOOSH!._

Sea lo que sea que el polvo era, hizo que el brillante resplandor del fuego quemara más caliente, las llamas de color naranja tomaron un tinte de plata débil. Uno por uno, los chicos en la línea repitieron el proceso, junto con Kurenai, el Entrenador Asuma, y algunos de los otros Profesores. En el momento en que el último estudiante terminó, las llamas se arquearon tan altas como el nivel superior del Anfiteatro y el calor de ellas brillaba como fantasmas girando en el aire. Más que el calor, hubo una… una "carga" en el aire. La misma clase de antigua, fuerza vigilante, que yo conocía, que siempre sentí cuando la Abuela Chiyo tenía una de sus visiones. Me estremecí y envolví mis brazos contra mí misma. No podría pensar que toda la palabrería de la Magia enorme era cierta, pero aquí, esta noche, casi podía creer que los Dioses y los Monstruos eran reales… y que estaban mirándonos.

—Dedicamos este fuego a los que han luchado antes —dijo Kakashi—. La luz de su sacrificio siempre estará para desterrar la oscuridad y traer orden al caos. Vivimos gracias a ellos, y ellos viven en nosotros.

—Y ellos viven en nosotros —murmuró todo el mundo, sus palabras ondulantes en la oscuridad.

Por un momento, el fuego ardía más brillante y aún más arriba, las llamas más plata que de oro. Entonces, parpadeé, y la ilusión se había ido. Sólo hubo un chisporroteo alegre en el anillo de piedra, sus broches de madera y humo dulce llenando el aire y…

nada más.

Así como si nada el ritual había terminado y relajado todo el mundo. Apenas había pasado un minuto antes de que los estudiantes derivaran en sus pandillas de siempre. Parecía que apenas había parpadeado de nuevo antes de que la escena cambiara a lo que debería haber estado todo el tiempo.

Chicos estaban alrededor del fuego, riendo, hablando, y cuchicheando, mientras que otros se sentaron en sillas de jardín o acurrucados bajo mantas en los escalones de piedra. Yo no lo había notado antes, pero varias mesas llenas de comida de fantasía habituales en la Academia, y bebidas se habían establecido a pocos metros de la fogata. Algunos chicos habían retirado ya largas varas de metal que se utilizan para asar malvaviscos.

La visión me ayudó a quitarme de encima la extraña sensación que me había agarrado antes y recordar por qué estaba aquí en el primer lugar.

Mmm. S'mores. Una de mis golosinas favoritas. Tendría que hacerme de alguna para llevar a mi habitación… después de averiguar qué estaban haciendo Karin y Suigetsu.

Kurenai, el Entrenador Asuma y otros cuantos Profesores empezaron a patrullar por el borde del Anfiteatro, asegurándose de que nadie hiciera algo estúpido. Como, ya sabes, agarrar un palo ardiendo en la fogata y ponerlo en el pelo de alguien ardiendo con ello.

Los Profesores estaban también aquí para mantener un ojo con el alcohol. A pesar de la supuesta norma estricta en el campus sobre no alcohol, varios chicos tomaban sorbos de una pequeña petaca cuando pensaban que nadie les estaba mirando. Algunos incluso fueron más descarados sobre ello, habiendo vertido cerveza dentro de cualquier taza de plástico. Unos cuantos chicos, Romanos normalmente, reventaban latas abiertas, dejaban la espuma de la cerveza y las arrojaban por todos ellos, engullendo el licor y aplastando el metal vacío de nuevo sobre sus frentes. Pero siempre y cuando las peleas no estallaran, Kurenai y los otros Profesores parecían contentos de dejar a los estudiantes tener su diversión… al menos por esta noche.

Caminaba bordeando la fogata, manteniéndome a las sombras y buscando a Karin o Suigetsu. No les encontré de inmediato, pero pude ver a alguien a quien conocía… Shikamaru. Estaba jugando con un tambor, en una banda improvisada que se había puesto cerca de una de las mesas de refrescos. Había un chico con una guitarra, una chica con un violín, y otro chico con un par de platillos. Los cuatro estaban trabándose, tocando rápido, balanceando con la música Celta. Ellos en realidad sonaban muy bien juntos. Agité la mano a Shikamaru, pero, por supuesto él no me vio, y caminé.

Pero no era la única persona que puso su ojo en Shikamaru. Al otro lado de la hoguera parpadeante, vi a Ino mirar en su dirección, completamente enfocada en la banda friki.

Y Karin estaba sentada justo a su lado.

Seguí caminando alrededor de la fogata, intentando mirar cuándo se iría en lugar de espiar a una de las chicas más populares en la escuela. Karin estaba entre los chicos que estaban bebiendo, un vaso de plástico de cerveza en su mano derecha. Ino estaba bebiendo, también, aunque su elección de la bebida parecía como Gaseosa.

Estaba tan ocupada vigilando a Karin e Ino que no miré por dónde iba y una vez más me choqué con alguien familiar.

Sasuke Uchiha.

El Espartano estaba llevando una soda en su mano, y, gracias a mí, se salpicó por toda la manga larga de su camiseta y vaqueros, empapándole completamente.

_Uh-oh_.

Sasuke se balanceó sobre sus talones y abrió la boca, probablemente listo para maldecirme por chocarme contra él. Pero entonces vio que era yo, y el enfado en su cara se fundió en una pícara y conocida sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno, chica Gitana —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Tenemos que parar de encontrarnos de esta forma.

—Lo diré —murmuré—. Lo siento, choqué contigo. De nuevo.

Estaba contenta de que estuviera oscuro, así él no podía ver la vergüenza al rojo vivo que se tiñó en mis mejillas. Normalmente, no estaba con esta torpeza y ahora, lo sabes, prestaba atención por dónde estaba caminando. Entonces, estaba el hecho de que nunca había hablado con Sasuke antes de esta semana y ahora no dejaba de chocarme con él una y otra vez… literalmente. El Espartano probablemente pensaba que estaba acechándole o algo así. Ese pensamiento hizo que mis mejillas ardieran mucho más calientes.

Empecé a caminar alrededor de él, pero Sasuke me cerraba el paso. Fui al otro lado y él me bloqueó de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —dije bruscamente, sacándome más vergüenza por segundos. Especialmente desde que la camiseta que Sasuke llevaba se adhería a su estómago, dándome una idea de su tabla de abdominales… de los que no podía apartar la mirada—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Solo el placer de tu compañía, chica Gitana.

Sasuke me sonrió y luego, una pequeña y sexy sonrisa se curvó en sus labios e hizo a sus ojos estallar con una luz azul brillante. Mi cerebro debía haberse cerrado o algo así, porque momentáneamente estaba sin aliento, incluso cuando mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho.

_Pum__**-**__pum__**-**__pum_.

Si latía alguno más fuerte, con seguridad Sasuke podría escucharlo, y entonces estaría aún más avergonzada.

Después de unos segundos de mirarle fijamente, mi cerebro dio el pistoletazo de salida una vez más y me recordé a mí misma con quién estaba hablando. Sasuke fenómeno Uchiha, el golfo de la Academia Konoha Gakuren. Probablemente estaba hablando conmigo porque le rechacé el otro día y quería otra oportunidad conmigo. Probablemente pensaba que yo estaba tan solitaria, sin amigos, y tan desesperada que sería un blanco fácil. Otra chica cuyo colchón él podría señalar y luego no volver a hablar de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Karin decirle algo a Ino y luego se escabulló entre la multitud. Karin tenía que estar a su manera saliendo con Suigetsu, y Sasuke no iba a impedirme de ver que estaban levantándose.

—Lo siento —dije—, mi compañía va a otra parte.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero a la vez le empujé más allá y me adentré en la oscuridad.

El suéter ajustado y ligero de Karin y los vaqueros desteñidos destacaban contra la hierba oscura, haciéndola fácil de seguir. Bueno eso y el hecho de que las Valquirias estaban bebidas. Ella se tambaleó a un lado, parándose ocasionalmente para coger otra bebida de su vaso de plástico, cuando dejó el Anfiteatro y lentamente subió la colina hacia la biblioteca.

La Biblioteca de Antigüedades no me parecía como el sitio más romántico para un encuentro de amantes, pero seguí detrás de Karin, dirigiéndome de uno a otro grupo de chicos, de un árbol a otro, así que no podría verme. No debería haberme molestado. La Valquiria no miraba detrás de ella ni una sola vez. Tanto por ser discreta.

Me preguntaba si así era cómo Kin había descubierto que su mejor amiga estaba durmiendo con su novio. Con sólo seguirla cuando saliera por la noche. No creía que Karin Heibi fuera tan inteligente como ella creía que lo era.

Karin estaba en la cresta de la colina y me paré y pretendí atarme mis deportivas para darle tiempo de cruzar el patio superior. Luego, subí detrás de ella.

Alcancé la parte superior y visualicé a Karin tejiendo su camino en los amplios escalones de la biblioteca. Estaba cerrada por la fogata, y la Valquiria se dirigió a la izquierda, quedándose en el patio al aire libre que abrazaba todo el camino a través del edificio. Las mesas de hierro forjado y las sillas situadas en el patio, para que los estudiantes pudieran sentarse fuera y estudiar cuando el clima era cálido y soleado.

No subí corriendo los escalones detrás de ella sino en su lugar me quedé en el patio, moviéndome de árbol en árbol yendo en la misma dirección que la Valquiria para poder mantenerla a la vista.

Karin acababa de rodear una esquina cuando una mano se levantó y la metió a las sombras. Me congelé detrás de un árbol, preguntándome si la persona que había asesinado a Kin estaba acechando alrededor de la biblioteca después de todo, si él no solo había tomado el Cuenco de Lágrimas y dejado el campus como todos los demás pensaban.

Pero entonces Karin soltó una risita y oí un sonido alto de succión. Giré los ojos. Sonaba como si Suigetsu ya la hubiera pillado.

—Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí.

Seguramente bastante, la voz de Suigetsu flotó desde el patio semi oscuro hacia mí. Bizqueé. Gracias a las luces que zumbaban en la biblioteca, solo podía distinguir a la Valquiria de pie en las sombras.

—Mmm-hmm —estuvo de acuerdo Karin.

Hubo algunos sonidos más de chupones, y luego algo que sonaba como una cremallera al bajarse. Karin rió tontamente una vez más, y oí alguna ropa raspando.

—Ah, sí, nena. Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Karin hizo algún tipo de sonido en la parte de atrás de su garganta y le complació.

Hice una mueca y resistí la urgencia de aplastar las manos sobre mis orejas y correr de vuelta a la fogata. Había esperado oír a los dos hablando sobre la muerte de Kin, no escuchar a Karin entregando a su novio secreto. Chupada. Gran, gran chupada…

Una lluvia de lo que parecía como piedrecitas cayó de unos de los pisos superiores de la biblioteca, sonando como mármoles metálicos cuando golpearon el patio, pero Karin y Suigetsu estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo. Me alejé de debajo del árbol y estiré mi cuello, agradecida por la distracción.

Una de las estatuas de piedra estaba más cerca del borde de lo que recordaba que estaba antes. Cuando observé, se tambaleaba una y otra vez antes de volcarse y comenzar su inevitable descenso hacia abajo… donde aterrizaría justo encima de Karin y Suigetsu.

—¡Cuidado! —grité.

Asustados, los dos se separaron. Suigetsu miró hacia arriba y vio la estatua precipitándose hacia ellos. Se movió hacia Karin y se las arregló para tirarlos hacia delante y fuera del camino. Detrás de ellos, en el punto donde habían estado dos segundos antes, la estatua golpeó la piedra y se rompió en miles de trozos.

Caminé al conjunto más cercano de escalones de la biblioteca y subí corriendo. Los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo del patio. —¿Están bien chicos?

—Apártate de mí —murmuró Karin—. Estás arrugando mi nueva sudadera de casimir.

Con un gruñido Suigetsu giró apartándose de ella y entré en un charco de luz. Y me di cuenta que todas sus ropas debajo de su cintura estaban bajadas mientras Karin había estado haciendo sus asuntos. Rápidamente aparté la mirada.

—Um, ¿están bien chicos? —pregunté otra vez, totalmente sin mirar mientras Suigetsu se ponía de pies y subía sus pantalones.

—Estábamos bien, hasta que apareciste, loca —murmuró Karin.

Ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo, y mirándome. Olisqueó, luego miró hacia la mesa de hierro forjado donde había puesto su bebida. La mesa y su taza habían estado encima durante la conmoción, y la Valquiria parecía más molesta por su cerveza derramada que por el hecho de que ella casi había tenido sus sesos aplastados fuera de su cabeza.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí de todas formas? —preguntó Suigetsu, mirándome con los ojos estrechados—. ¿Nos estaba espiando?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. —Yo...

—Ella es una loca Gitana. No es nadie. ¿A quién le preocupa lo que estaba haciendo? —dijo Karin—. Vamos. Ahora. Te dije que esta era una idea estúpida de todas formas. Deberíamos haber vuelto a los dormitorios. Pero no, eres al que le gusta salir a hurtadillas y hacerlo en público.

Suigetsu bufó. —Oh, como si tú no lo hicieras. Prácticamente me atacaste en el patio esta tarde.

Karin puso las manos sobre sus caderas, abrió la boca, y comenzó a dejar a Suigetsu para hacerlo. Pero entonces la Valquiria se dio cuenta que aún estaba de pie allí y los observaba.

Abrí la boca otra vez para protestar que no era una loca Gitana, que no era una don nadie, pero Karin me dio una sucia mirada, agarró la mano de Suigetsu, me golpeó al pasar, y ahora los dos pensaban que era algún tipo de enferma mental que vivía para observar a la gente teniendo sexo oral. Suspiré.

Pero aparté mi fracaso y la vergüenza de los últimos minutos a un lado y miré hacia la biblioteca. Como detective, mi madre, Tsunade, nunca había creído en las coincidencias, y me había enseñado a no poner mucha confianza en ellas tampoco. Así que no podía ayudar excepto preguntarme cómo y por qué esa estatua se había aflojado exactamente en el momento que Karin y Suigetsu estaban de pie debajo de ella.

¿Alguien más había averiguado que ellos estaban saliendo a escondidas? ¿Alguien les quería herir a ambos o a uno? Si era eso, ¿quién haría eso? ¿Y por qué?

Kin era la única que tenía razón para odiar a Karin y Suigetsu. Eso lo sabía, de todas formas. Pero Kin estaba muerta. No sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Academia Konoha, pero estaba bastante segura que la gente muerta no podía hacer que las estatuas se volcaran de los edificios.

Miré a las piedras restantes. La estatua había sido incluso más grande que yo, pero no había quedado mucho. Era demasiado vieja y la caída tan alta que se había pulverizado bastante por el impacto. Pero había trozos más grandes de escombros aquí y allí. Quizá pudiera usar mi don Gitano para conseguir algún tipo de lectura de ellos. Quizás hubiera sido un accidente y la piedra me diría su edad y el desgaste y los desgarrones de los años en ella. O quizá, solo quizá, alguien había hecho que cayera y vería exactamente quién era esa persona… y conseguiría acercarme mucho más para averiguar quién había asesinado a Kin.

Sólo había levantado la mano para tocar la piedra, para ver si podía conseguir algún tipo de vibración de ella, cuando un bajo y siniestro gruñido rasgó a través del aire detrás de mí.

_Un gruñido que sonaba como la cosa más malvada que hubiera oído jamás._

_Me congelé y lentamente me giré._

Un… un monstruo estaba de pie en el patio detrás de mí. Parecía como una pantera, solo que más grande. Mucho, mucho más grande. Los hombros de la pantera estaban a la altura de mi cintura, y era más larga que yo de alta. Su pelo era completamente negro, aunque por alguna razón parecía tener un débil matiz rojo. Los ojos de la pantera eran rojos, demasiado… profundos, oscuros, ardiente rojo que me hizo pensar en el fuego, la sangre, y la muerte. La criatura era como una de los dibujos en mi libro de Historia de la mitología, un Monstruo Mitológico devuelto a la vida y listo para comerme.

La pantera, gato, o lo que fuera, estaba abriendo la boca y soltó otro gruñido bajo. Las luces exteriores de la biblioteca iluminaron cada uno de sus afilados dientes.

Entonces, la pantera cerró bruscamente sus mandíbulas, se lamió los labios con su larga lengua roja, y se dirigió hacia mí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi review.


End file.
